


【授权翻译】When The World Comes Crashing Down

by LenkaArikawa



Category: SKAM (TV) RPF, Skam - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Heartbreak, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 79,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenkaArikawa/pseuds/LenkaArikawa
Summary: 《爱是战场》的续写如此强大的爱，如此坚不可摧，除非…爱是战场——而有时也会面临战败。





	1. WORK SONG

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When The World Comes Crashing Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027388) by [Minutebyminute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutebyminute/pseuds/Minutebyminute). 



> 作者的话：带着新的故事回来啦！别被简介吓到了，我计划写一个happy ending.当然了，这之前还是会虐。（我的专长）  
> 这次的文章和其他的不同，还在构思过程中，我乐意听取不同建议和观点，让我写出更好的故事。  
> 声明：SKAM及其角色都不属于我

 

 

My baby never fret none  
About what my hands and my body done  
If the lord don’t forgive me  
I’d still have my baby and my babe would have me  
When I was kissing on my baby  
And she put her love down soft and sweet  
In the lowland plot I was free  
Heaven and hell were words to me

 

 

“你今天在做什么呀？“

 

”打扫房间，你呢？“

 

”还没想好。这取决于什么事会发生，你懂？。“

 

”我懂。“Even温柔地笑着，指尖拨开Isak额前的一缕卷发，在那里落下一个吻。住在战乱地区意味着他们永远不知道明天该干些什么。Even在今天有个计划，但是计划赶不上变化。另一边的Isak只能干等着事情的到来。

 

警报响起来了。他们床边上的人开始发出窸窸窣窣的嘟囔和埋怨。Even看了看钟，五点，是时候起床，开始新的一天了。他又亲了亲Isak的额头，然后从他丈夫的怀里挣脱开来，开始穿衣服。

 

Isak抱着枕头，静静注视着Even，眼中满是柔情。Even也冲他笑了笑，套上一件T恤。“你不下床吗？”

 

“我现在还没有工作直到...所以……“

 

”起来吧小懒虫，至少跟我一起吃早饭嘛。“

 

”好叭。“Isak露出一个软绵绵的笑容，下床穿上了他的裤子和T恤。他们手拉手离开了房间。

 

Isak的床位其实不和Even在一起，但他们喜欢一起睡，而Even的室友也不介意。在这里这是他们为数不多的接触方式，睡在爱人的身边会更有家的感觉。

 

他们在叙利亚。Even和他的队友分工各异：清扫住所，帮助当地公民撤离，与恐怖组织作战。Isak依然和医护小队一起工作，绝大多数时间都待在基地，不过有时也得出去救助受伤的公民。Even不喜欢Isak往外跑，他知道Isak可以照顾好自己，但这里毕竟是战乱地区，而且恐怖分子尤其喜欢攻击医疗救护队伍。因为某些愚蠢的原因，他被告知，可能是某项法规，医护人员并不能携带枪支。Even曾经为这个大发脾气，可惜并没有作用。

 

Even太害怕失去Isak了。他无法想象如果那一天发生了他该怎么办。他发现自己经常在想他们是不是应该放弃这份职业。回家，平平安安的。然后他又想到之前Isak在挪威差点没命，并且他们在这里都做出了改变。保护世界和平。所以他从未公开提出过想回家的念头，只是想想。最近更频繁了。

 

“你在想什么呢？”Isak的声音打断了他的思绪，他们快走到就餐区了。Even试图不去介意Isak放开了他们握住的手这个动作。

 

“想你。”

 

“油嘴滑舌。”

 

“可不是嘛。”Even回嘴，笑得很灿烂。他拼命抑制自己想要吻Isak的冲动，只因Isak不愿在众目睽睽下“秀恩爱”。所以Even只好顺着他，快速捏了下他肩膀作为代替。

 

他们坐下来吃饭，很快，Even和队友和Isak的同事都过来了。他们的对话积极地进行着，大多数都是关于家里的消息，还有另一边的世界。他们谈到了欧洲各地的恐怖袭击，不论他们在这里做什么，都不能阻止极端组织在他们家乡周围为非作歹。Even没胃口了，把盘子推开。他讨厌自己无法阻止这一切，这些恐惧，这世间的错误。所有怒火，杀戮和痛苦。他讨厌这种怎么做都不够，怎么好都不够好的感觉。

 

Isak看向他，把手放在他大腿上，试图安抚他。Even冲他笑了，好像在说他没事。他确实没事，只是对这永不止息的暴力感到身心俱疲。

 

等到他们要分开的时候，Isak给了他一个短促而甜蜜的吻，让他注意安全，并且约定晚上见。Even和他的队伍坐上车出发了。他透过车窗注视着Isak挥手送别，直到对方都淡出视野。余路他便一直闭目养神，试图在精神上为接下来这长长一天作准备。

 

 

 

这是漫长的一天。Even的小队负责监督保护另一支正在疏散当地公民的队伍，并且清点住宅里的居民。Even通过他步枪的瞄准镜，专心寻找是否有可疑行为。到目前为止一切都顺利，街道很平静，平静得很寻常。不过又是普通的一天罢了。

 

Alexander递给他一瓶水：“Isak怎么样了？”

 

“他很好，为什么这么问？”

 

“只是在找话题罢了，Even.太无聊了。“

 

”我也是。“他们好像已经把宇宙万物的事都谈了一遍，他们一起趴在屋顶上的时间让他们聊完了所有话题。

 

Even想到虽然他不想和Isak谈这个，但他可以和Alexander讨论，并且没有其他人会知道。“你知道吗，我一直在想，是不是我和Isak回去会更好。“

 

”你想走啦？“另一个男孩听起来很惊讶。确实，Even还没跟别人说过这些想法。他和Isak已经是第二次来叙利亚了，他喜欢他的工作。

 

“是的。不是。我只是不想整天担惊受怕Isak会出事。我希望他平安无事，你懂吗？“

 

”所以你不想他在这里。“

 

Even转过头看向Alexander，咬紧嘴唇，然后说出了他的想法。

 

“我是个糟糕的丈夫，不是吗？”

 

Alexander摇了摇头。“没有的事。你和他谈过吗？也许他也想回家，但还是待在这里因为他不想离开你？”

 

“还没。每当我想到这个，我又会想到他在挪威也不安全。他那天在医院，差点就没命了。所以我觉得他和我在一起会更安全，但实际上，只有晚上我才能保护他。我们一整天都分开，什么事都可能发生。这让我很害怕。”

 

“所以无论怎么选择，你都很担心他？”

 

“是啊。”

 

Alexander沉默了一会，开始思考。Even重新把注意力转移到工作上，寻找可疑行踪。有那么一秒钟他觉得他看到了什么，抓紧了他手里的步枪。一个屋顶上的男人拿着手机，看起来很焦虑，视线一直在军队和他手机两者间盘旋。不过谢天谢地这是个假警报，几秒后他接了个电话然后就下楼了。

 

“我觉得，就凭我对你们的了解，你们需要彼此。你们待在一起比分开要好。至于待在这里还是挪威，这需要你们两个来探讨。也许他想回去，也许他想留下。也许你应该想清楚你到底该不该说，在和他谈论之前？对你来说什么更重要，是在这里有所作为，还是保持Isak和你们感情的安全？你是否能想出两全其美的办法？“

 

”确实如此。我一直在想，想让他回家。但是就像我说的——“

 

”挪威的枪击案，我知道。“

 

”对。“

 

”那应该不会再发生了。“

 

”你又不能打包票。“

 

”我知道。生活充满了不确定性。“

 

”是啊。“

 

两人都沉默了。Even观察到一个人蹑手蹑脚地想接近地面的队伍，不得不开了枪。随着他开枪，他意识到他已经厌倦了做这些事。他是很擅长做这些，但是他已经厌倦了。他知道他做出了改变，他是被需要的。但是杀人让他精疲力竭，看着无数人失去生命，倒地不起，他们各种扭曲的身体，呈现奇怪的角度。他可以掌控，可以与之相处，但是他厌倦了不得不控制自己的情绪，好像冷血动物。

 

当他们在那晚整理行装，Even决定了，他要去问Isak他是怎么想的。然后他们就可以共同讨论。如果Isak想要回家，Even会好好考虑，是否他也加入。如果Isak想留下，Even就欣然接受。他可以留在这里，继续他的工作，他能把它做好。但是他开始逐渐厌倦死亡和杀戮，还有源源不断的危险。

 

回基地的路上有些紧张，他们被人跟踪了，Even不得不对另一辆车开枪，他瞄准了轮胎，迫使那辆车停止跟踪他们，而不是射杀更多的人。他现在没这个心情，他脑子里全是Isak和他们的未来。他很高兴他是个出色的枪手，在移动的车里用步枪射击可不是什么容易事，但是他还是射中了，并且那辆车停了下来。他们也成功脱险了。

 

他们抵达了基地，他径直冲向淋浴间，没吃晚饭。他什么也不想吃，他的胃和他大脑一样被堆满了。他站在花洒下，任水冲去他身上的泥沙和汗水。他闭上双眼，试图去思考。他到底想要什么？想留在这里吗？回去吗？他想Isak回去吗？他能和Isak分开吗？

 

他越是去想，脑子越乱。他关掉水龙头，抓过毛巾。还是直接去问Isak吧。

 

他经常发现和Isak说话能帮助他梳理他一团糟的思绪。无论是多么蠢或者疯狂的想法，Isak都会倾听他，支持他，告诉他这不愚蠢，也不疯狂，有各种各样的想法是好的，和他人有不一样的角度，他就是他，做他自己。

 

穿好衣服，和队员聚集，他走向房间，发现Isak在床上看书。看起来像一本小说，和他之前读的都不同。Isak一般只看期刊，新闻或者医药书。

 

“你为什么不和我一起吃晚饭？”Isak脸上带着好奇。

 

“我不饿。”

 

“Even…”

 

“抱歉。今天不顺。”

 

“噢。”Isak放下了手里的书，张开双臂。“到我这来。”

 

Even乖乖地走过去，爬上床，蜷进了Isak的怀抱。他的脸贴在Isak的脖颈处，保持着这样的姿势，沉默不语。Isak轻抚他的背，Even终于感到了放松。好像一切都会没事，只要有Isak在。无论他们在哪里，无论他们在做什么。只要他们拥有彼此，一切都会没事。

 

“你想回去吗，Isak？“Even突然开口。

 

“什么？”

 

Even慢慢坐起来，离开Isak，坐在床的另一头，这样他们就可以面对面说话。“我的意思是，你想回挪威吗？那里……更安全一点。“

 

”Even，怎么说？“Isak盘起腿，小心地握住Even的手。

 

“我只是…这里太危险了。我不想你因为迁就我才留下。我不想你受伤。“

 

Isak握紧了他的手，另一只手抚上了Even的脸，让他直视自己。“我只想和你在一起，无论在哪，好吗？让我一个人回挪威，我不会开心的。而你在这里很开心，那你回去也不会开心的。我在这里学习医药，我在这里，就睡在你边上。我很好，Even，我很幸福。我向你保证。“

 

Even还想反驳些什么。他想说他在这里并不开心。但这是真实的吗？是的，他今天整个人都很矛盾。但通常，他觉得每天都很开心，在这里他感觉自己有了目标，他的才能有了用武之地。当然，他讨厌欧洲各地每月都在遭受炸弹袭击的事实，并且总感觉自己做的不够去阻止一切。但他确实在这里阻止了数千次大大小小的袭击。他拯救了无辜之人的性命。他在这里如鱼得水，尽忠职守。而回家呢，皇家守卫队？他得好好想想。

 

“想出去走走吗？”他问Isak，试图转换话题。

 

“我很乐意。”

 

 

 

他们绕着营地走，一起看日落和星辰。他们没有说话，也不需要说话。他们享受对方的陪伴，即使沉默也很舒心。

 

“你最近和Jonas谈过吗？“Even问道。他知道Isak会定期和Jonas谈。

 

“谈了，Silje刚开始上学，而且很兴奋。Eva升职了。他们都很想念我们。下次我们离开这里了，应该去看看他们。“

 

”没问题。“

 

他们继续静默不语地望着星空。Even的目光逐渐转移到Isak身上，他的胸腔涌起一股暖流。无论多少时间过去，只要他看着Isak，他都像缺爱的小狗的一样，对他的爱意不减反增。他很高兴Isak愿意为他们的未来奋斗。他在今后的日子也会努力工作，赢得Isak更多的爱的宽恕。

 

“我爱你，Isak.“

 

Isak转过头，绿色的瞳孔闪闪发亮。他脸上露出温软的笑容，朝Even靠的更近了点，饱含深情地亲吻他。“我也爱你，Even.“

 

 

 

第二天早上Isak待在床上，没有和Even一起去吃早饭。他早上又是没有工作。既然闹钟响了他还没醒，Even决定不去叫醒他。他小心地亲了亲Isak的脸颊，在他耳边轻声告别，然后就和Alexander一起去吃早饭了。

 

“准备好迎接新的一天了吗？”

 

“我希望我们今天能待在有阴凉区域的屋顶上。今天会很热的。”Alexander嘟囔道。

 

Even只是笑了笑。他倒是有点喜欢炎热。只要水足够喝就行。但是他不喜欢冬天，或者当温度低于15摄氏度的时候。不过换个角度，寒冷意味着他可以用层层衣物将自己包裹起来，和Isak挤在一起，一边喝茶一边看电影。在这里抱团通常会出很多汗，但等到夜幕降临，温度就变得适宜起来。虽然Isak不是很能接受，但是Even完全不介意，也永远不会介意。

 

他们沉默着吃完了早饭，然后上车。

 

新的一天又开始了。

 

他们找到了一片屋顶，既能让Even监察到整个队伍，又有一定的阴影，让Alexander松了一口气。而Even会待在太阳底下，他可以接受。

 

“你和他谈过了吗？”

 

“嗯。”

 

“怎么样？”

 

“我在哪，他就在哪。”

 

“这不很好吗？”

 

“是啊。”

 

“或者？”

 

“这很好。”

 

确实。因为Even不想Isak离开他。永远。他也同样不想让Isak铤而走险。该死。Even心中依然矛盾。

 

“你怎么想？他总是无条件支持我的选择，所以我需要旁观者的观点。”

 

“受宠若惊啊我。”Alexander开玩笑说，“不过我觉得他是对的。不管你们在哪，只要你们在一起，就会没事的。不过也许，等这趟结束了，你们俩在挪威待一年吧？看看你是不是还想来这里，是不是待在家里更好？”

 

“实际上…这是我听到过的最糟糕的想法。“

 

”你滚！“Alexander禁不住笑了。

 

“你是个很好的朋友，Alexander.我不知道没有你我该怎么办。“

 

”彼此彼此，Even.彼此彼此。“

 

 

 

Isak没和他们一起吃晚饭，他不得不去做个手术。这时不时会发生。Even整个下午都在和Alexander训练，洗了个澡，等Isak结束。等他终于结束了手术，他们一起溜进厨房找了点东西吃，然后钻进被窝里，没几分钟Isak就睡着了。

 

Even却睡不着。他把Isak搂在怀里，大脑飞速运转。Alexander说的没错。这次结束之后，他们应该在家待一年。但他们才在这里待了一个多月，离结束还有十一个月呢。还得担心十一个月。

 

Even看向他的丈夫。他看起来睡得很香。表情放松，嘴角还挂着笑。Even情不自禁被这幅画面打动了。至少Isak很幸福。Even知道他应该将这些烦恼抛在脑后，跟着Isak度过每一天。他们早就达成一致了。自从他们在阿富汗找回自己后，他们在一起的每分每秒都很享受。他们拥有彼此。

 

Even宠溺地凝视着Isak，试图忘却这些纷乱的想法。他把Isak搂得更近了一点，终于闭上了眼。他可以感受到Isak的手臂缠上他的腰也更紧了一点，还有贴近自己嘴唇若有若无得笑。是啊，他们会没事的。一切都会没事的。

 

 

 

又是在新的屋顶上新的一天。日子百无聊赖。地面的队伍今天的任务相当轻松，很少有人在这个区域，并且他们找到的所有人都愿意离开。Even一次也不用开枪，但仍要像往常一样保持警惕。他们永远无法知道会发生什么事。

 

这一天快要结束了，他听见Alexander在用对讲机和什么人交谈。他觉得有些奇怪，为什么他的对讲机就没收到消息呢？他不再想下去，继续专心监察街道。

 

“Even？“Alexander的声音听起来有些颤抖。

 

“嗯？”Even依然专注于街道。

 

“你把步枪放下。”

 

“怎么了？发生了什么？”

 

“放下它。我们得走了。”

 

他朋友的语气打断了他的专注，迫使他倾听。Even放下了步枪，转头看向Alexsander，还有他人眼中的惊恐。

 

“到底怎么回事，Alexander？“

 

”是Isak.他受伤了。“

 

Even的世界轰然崩塌。

 

 

 

Even已经记不得他是怎么回到营地的了。一切记忆都变得模糊。也不记得走下屋顶，整理装备。不过装备都在他边上，肯定是Alexander帮忙的。现在，当他们走向医疗帐篷时，Alexander拍了拍他的肩试图安抚他。

 

可惜这没有用。Even觉得自己像是麻痹了。他快要不能呼吸了。Isak，他必须快点见到Isak.

 

他什么都不知情，只知道Isak是在一场袭击中受伤的。Alexander也没有更多的信息。Even也没能开口问他什么了。他整个人都瘫软了。他最担心的事还是发生了。Isak受伤了。

 

为什么他们不离开这个地方？回家？回到更安全的地方？他们待在这里，就因为Even觉得回家无聊。无聊……多么愚蠢而又疯狂的理由，竟然要以Isak的生命安全作为代价。Even感受到了舌尖的苦味，有种想要吐的冲动。

 

这都是他的错。他要为这一切负责。

 

Alexander在他吐的时候只能尴尬地拍拍他的背。Even感激他的做法，但是他知道自己不配。他就是一直把事情搞砸，把Isak搞砸。

 

他们继续走着。

 

到医疗帐篷了。

 

一个医生过来带他们到更安静的区域，示意他们坐下。Even快要不能呼吸了，每次呼吸都像是在挣扎。医生看起来很严肃。难道这比Even想象的还要糟糕吗？他无法承受这个事实。

 

他能感到Alexander握紧了他的手，他很感激，但他不值得他那样做。

 

“Even，Isak今天和团队出去营救一群受伤的孩子。当他在一栋大楼里时，有个人，很有可能是恐怖组织的士兵，炸了这栋楼，楼倒了，所有在里面的人都被困住了。Isak伤势很重。我们给他做了内脏手术，他的肋骨基本上都断了。他的头部受伤尤其严重，我们不得不让他处于医药昏迷状态来控制他脑部的肿胀。我不会跟你说谎，或者给你虚假的希望，因为情况真的不妙，Even.相当不妙。“

 

Even生不如死。昏迷，虚假的希望，很糟糕，这些词语在他脑内一遍遍地盘旋。这真的在发生，他有可能永远失去Isak.Isak有可能会死。

 

Even的呼吸变得愈发困难。泪水充满了他的眼眶，他大口的呼入空气，过呼吸了。Alexander抱住他，让他慢慢呼吸，告诉他Isak会挺过去的。他的语气是如此坚定而又宽慰人心，Even差点就信了。但是他不能。并且他已经无法冷静。现在他哭得一团糟。

 

他根本不在乎是否被其他人看到了。

 

 

 

医生带他们到Isak在的地方，他有间私人房间，旁边都是各种各样的医疗器械和输液管。他看起来娇小又脆弱。他的脸，大概还有余下的身体，遍布淤青。Even想要紧紧地抱住他，但是他不能。所以他在Isak床边搬了个椅子坐下来，小心翼翼地握住了Isak的手。

 

“我很抱歉。”他轻声说。泪水再次划过他的脸颊。

 

他觉得这一切都是他的错。或许这就是事实。是的，Isak顺着他来到这里，就像顺着他去阿富汗一样。但这一切起因都是因为Even，Isak跟着他因为他爱他。爱。对Isak的爱让他找回呼吸。爱耗尽他所有。有些日子，他们一起窝在床上，Isak向他靠近时，他觉得自己胸腔满是对Isak的爱意，好像要爆炸。

 

他抬起手，小心翼翼地抚上Isak的脸。咬紧嘴唇，强忍要哭泣的冲动。

 

他要陪在Isak身边，向上天祈祷，直到Isak好起来。然后他们就该离开这个地方。他们就不该来这里。他们本该在家里安静度日。买间公寓，买辆车或者买条狗。也许还能领养一个孩子。不管Isak想要什么，Even本该答应。

 

护士和医生也不劝他离开，知道他也不会听的。日升月落，斗转星移。Even良久地坐在那把椅子上。有时他会睡着，头靠在Isak的床上，从未放开过Isak的手。

 

他不知道过去了多少天，直到他被叫去指挥官的营房。一开始他拒绝去，但是医生说他需要给Isak换绷带，并且一有变化就通知Even.他的眼神告诉Even，不会有什么变化的。好像他不相信Isak会醒过来。

 

但是Even必须去相信。他不能放弃希望。他不能放弃Isak.

 

他拖着沉重的脚步前往指挥官的营房，慢慢地走了进去。

 

“你来了，Valtersen-Næsheim.你还好吗？“

 

”我不好。“

 

”我很抱歉。真希望我能为你做些什么，还有他。“

 

”谢谢你，长官。“Even只想快点离开。回去和Isak待在一起。他再也不想和他分开了。“你为什么把我叫过来？”

 

“用官方的手段为你争取休息时间。这样就算外面发生什么，你也不用出去帮忙。你现在只要待在你丈夫身边就好。“

 

”我——不胜感激，长官。真的。“Even几近哽咽，把眼泪憋了回去。

 

“这是我唯一能做的了。拜托，如果你需要什么，就直接开口，不要犹豫。”

 

“谢谢。”

 

“我希望他痊愈，Even.真的。“

 

”嗯，我也是。“Even低语道。然后他直接走了，没有要求批准，也没再说什么。他现在只在乎Isak.

 

在回去的路上，他觉得他应该给家里打个电话。告诉人们。告诉Jonas，Isak的爸爸，他自己的爸妈。他咽了咽口水，这都会是艰难的对话。

 

他选择先和Jonas说，铃响两声后就接通了。

 

“Even？“

 

”嘿，Jonas.“

 

”发生了什么？我已经好几天没有听到Isak的消息了。我——“

 

”发生了点事情。“Even强忍泪意，却难以掩盖他哽咽的声音。

 

“Even，怎么回事？“

 

”有一场袭击。一栋楼遭到了轰炸。Isak在里面。他现在处于昏迷状态，他们不确定他是否能醒来…我——我不知道该怎么办，Jonas.我很害怕。“

 

他可以听到Jonas不断吸鼻子的声音。“我们——我们只能相信他一定会挺过去的。他可是Isak啊。他很顽强。“

 

”我不知道他这次能不能撑过去。“

 

”不要放弃希望，Even.Isak可以的。你知道他可以的。“两人都沉默了一会。”需要我转达给他爸爸吗？还有你的父母？“

 

”可以吗？“

 

”可以。“

 

”谢谢你，Jonas.“

 

“没问题。要照顾好他。”

 

“我会尽全力的。”

 

“这是所有人能说的全部了。”

 

挂断电话后，Even走回医疗帐篷，重新坐了下来。医生过来通知他，Isak脑补的肿块缩下去了，他们可以停止医疗昏迷，但他不一定能醒过来，Even得做好准备。而且就算他醒过来了，也得要好几天。他可能和以前不太一样了。他可能不再是Isak了。

 

Even只能点头接受这一切。他对医药和伤病足够了解，知道大脑的伤复杂而又危险，而且很有可能Isak变成另外一个人。

 

他看着他们移除一些导管和其他东西。这时候的Isak看起来更像他自己。尽管脸上依然遍布淤青，但它们已经开始好转。Even撩开他额前的发，小心地吻了上去。

 

“一定要醒过来。”他默念。

 

 

 

日子一天天过去，情况还是没有一丝丝改变。在Alexander的叫嚷下，Even开始接受至少每隔两天去吃点东西，休息休息。护士也会提醒他要吃他的药，所以他没有完全停药。但现在他无所谓饿肚子还是停药，他只想要Isak醒过来。

 

“你过会儿想跑步吗？”

 

“不想。“

 

“Even，也许干点别的事对你有好处。有时他们会通知你的。“

 

”我必须待在那里。“

 

”只要一个小时。四十五分钟的慢跑，再洗个澡。来嘛。“

 

”行。“

 

他们几乎跑了两个小时。刚开始的时候他几乎停不下来。他需要摆脱他的沮丧和忧虑。他比以往施加给自己更大的压力，试图逃避问题。可惜并没有成功。他唯一成功的事情就是把自己累坏了，以至于他回去的时候头靠在Isak床边，一下子就睡着了。

 

 

Even把他餐盘周围的食物推开了。他不饿。他知道他这几天瘦了不少。他知道他必须经常锻炼来保持身材。但是他无法离开Isak半步。尽管几周过去依然毫无进展。

 

他把餐盘推开了。“我得回去了。”他起身。

 

“我和你一起过去。Alexander说。

 

Even真的很感激他朋友的支持。但他有种感觉，好像他是唯一一个相信Isak能醒过来的人。离爆炸发生已经过去两周了。其他人都失去了希望。甚至连Jonas都听起来快绝望了。他自己的父母也是。他还没和Terje通过电话，但是Jonas告诉他Terje很不好受。

 

Even怀疑没有人比他更不好受的了。

 

他们沉默地走在去医疗帐篷的路上。Alexander今天和他一起坐在Isak床边，看着昏迷的Isak，就像Even这两周来一直做的那样。

 

“你觉得我抱有希望傻不傻，Alexander？”

 

“我不觉得。我觉得这是人之常情。”

 

“什么也没有改变。”

 

“耐心点，Even.“

 

”还要多少时间我才不得不接受这个事实？把他带过来，害他死的人是我？“

 

”他还活着，Even.“

 

Even看着Isak静止不动的身体，内心翻滚着剧烈的疼痛。他的皮肤惨白。“只是现在。”

 

 

有的时候他溜进Isak的床，躺在他边上，假装一切都还正常。假装Isak只是睡在他边上。他闭上眼，假装一切都只若初见。

 

他想到了几年前他做的破事，在他知道Isak的母亲去世，需要他的时候，把他推开。劈腿。他恨透了那时的自己。

 

他想到了医院枪击案那天，在知道Isak是目标后他的惊恐万分。他回想起推开那扇门，看见歹徒将枪口对准Isak的头的画面。在那一刻，他就知道了，没有Isak，他一定活不下去。他要穷尽一生来弥补他的错误，来挽回这一切。

 

然后他就瞄准了，开了枪，知道这是正确的举动。把那个男人击毙。看着Isak像个没事人一样照常工作。

 

但那只是他的伪装，Even后来才知道，这对Isak造成了多大的影响。这让Even更加痛恨恐怖分子了。而这次，他可能永远也不会醒来。

 

Even睁开双眼，看着怀里这个奄奄一息的男孩，忍不住哭了，哭光了他所有的眼泪。

 

 

 

Even在第二天归队了。他们护送一个指挥官进入小镇，这样他能了解他们的动向，看看他们的工作成果之类。Even并不在意细节。他将注意力集中在他的工作上，这是他擅长的，可以掌控的东西。

 

“你感觉如何？”Lucas走在他边上，问道。

 

“我觉得我逃避整件事，试图分散注意力到别的事情上。”

 

“我很抱歉，Even.“

 

”我也是。“他如鲠在喉。”过去几周你代替我的位置，怎么样？“

 

”很忙。“

 

”忙得好还是忙得坏？“

 

”两边都有。“

 

”伤亡人数？“

 

”不如我们换一个更让人愉悦的话题？”

 

“比如？”

 

“今晚会放映一场电影，来看吗？”

 

“不来。”

 

“真可惜。下次吧？”

 

“大概。”

 

指挥官要问他们一个问题，谈话终止了。

 

幸运的是，这一天没有任何问题。实际上都有些无聊了，就是在太阳底下走来走去，盯着周围。Even甚至希望有什么发生，好充实他的大脑。

 

取而代之，他在想如果Isak没能醒过来，他该做什么。他的未来还剩些什么？他会留下来还是回家？他还能待在奥斯陆吗？还是去别的地方？

 

他强忍想要哭的冲动。

 

真相是。Even并不能想象出一个没有Isak的未来。从遇见Isak之后，他就没想过自杀，但现在……这些黑暗的，挥之不去的想法重新浮现出来，告诉他没有Isak的生活不值得继续，告诉他现在应该结束这一切，这样他就不用遭受他心爱的丈夫死去的痛苦。

 

Even摇了摇头。他不该让自己走上这条路。但这些想法始终潜藏在他脑后。

 

他试图忍受余下的日子。回到基地，他走进医疗帐篷，查看Isak.果然，还是毫无起色。他正纠结要不要和其他人一起吃晚饭，Alexander走了进来，在他边上坐下了。

 

“他们在考虑把他送到挪威的医院。长官刚刚告诉我，让我通知你。”

 

“这样那许更好……“Even低声说道。

 

他们沉默了一会。Even不是很想说话，Alexaner也不强迫他。几个小时过去了，太阳已经落山。Even只是端详着Isak的脸。他颊骨的形状，他的唇，他散开的睫毛。他看起来如此完美。甚至面色有些红润了。就像随时都会醒来。但他像这样也已经两周了。

 

关于Isak要被转移到挪威的消息古怪的宽慰人心。不，这样Even就不能每天看到他了。但至少他很安全，会有更多好医生，还有Jonas一定会每天陪着他直到他醒过来。

 

Even对Isak能现在醒来，已经不抱希望了。

 

Alexander站起来，打断了Even的思绪。“想和我一起吃饭吗？”看起来他已经做好了被拒绝的准备。

 

“为什么不呢。”Even回答，挣扎着站起来。

 

Alexander一怔，然后笑着点了点头。

 

Even靠近Isak的床，握住他的手，就像他过去两周一直做的那样。但这次有所不同的是，这个男孩的手指动了动。

 

“Isak？“

 

Even倾身去看Isak的脸，Alexander跑去叫医生了。Even看到Isak的睫毛在颤抖，然后睁开了眼。绿色的瞳孔映入眼帘。Even笑了，终于松了口气。Isak醒过来了。“Isak，嘿，你没事了。“他伸出手，去摸Isak的脸。

 

但是Isak躲开了，眼里写满恐惧。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“你是谁？”


	2. HEAVY LIES THE CROWN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你能爱上一个宛若素未谋面，甚至不知道他是否真实存在的陌生人吗？  
> 你能执着去爱，即使记忆消退吗？  
> 难道爱不是所有记忆的总和吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：见文末

Isak什么也想不起来了。是的，关于Even的一切。他最后的记忆是在Nissen第二年的开头，正好是在遇见Even之前。当他们告诉他他是一名心脏病科医师时，他好像想起来了什么。但仍然没有关于Even的记忆。他甚至还认为自己不是同性恋。在他的脑海里，他还是那个17岁的Isak，离Even与他相遇已过去十年。当他们告诉他他和Even结婚了的时候，他看起来惊恐得好像要心脏病发作。

 

 

刚开始的几天他们什么也没有告诉他。医生让他们耐心点。这样的失忆对于昏迷了那么久的人来说很正常，Isak很有可能过几天就恢复了。

 

 

但是很多天过去了，还是没有任何改变。Isak什么也想不起来，这让Even很沮丧。他们开始告诉他一些零零碎碎的片段，看这能不能唤起一点他的记忆。Isak回忆起了一些，但都与Even无关。他记得Jonas和Eva结婚，生了一个小孩，但是他不记得Even.

 

 

Even变得一团糟。他每天都会去看Isak，当他不假思索地去触摸，拥抱他的时候，Isak每每都躲开。他每次躲开，Even心的裂缝就多了一条，连灵魂都在被撕扯。

 

 

他看向Isak，看着他的丈夫，那个他深爱的人，他的灵魂伴侣。他看向Isak，是呼吸，是生命，是爱。而Isak看向他，宛若陌生人。已经过去一个星期了，而Even处于崩溃边缘。所有人都告诉他会有好转，Isak很快就能记起来了，再给他点时间。静候佳音。

 

 

Even想要扯下自己的头发，想要大喊大叫。他几乎就这么做了，每晚离开Isak的房间去夜跑的时候。但是他不能。因为他们在一个活跃的战乱区域。Even一直跑，跑到他的双腿再也无法支撑，摔倒在地上，磨伤膝盖，大口喘气到近乎窒息，他已不在乎。

 

 

至少这样可以减轻一点痛苦。

 

 

的确有效。

 

 

 

 

一周过去了。也许更久。Even已经感觉不到时间的流逝了。他走进病房，看着Isak坐起来吃早饭。

 

 

“嗨。”他开口，声音低沉。

 

 

“嗨。”Isak回答，咬住唇，眼神闪烁，充满不确定。

 

 

Even在床边的一把椅子上坐下来，没有靠太近。他不得不强忍自己想要触碰Isak的冲动。这太难了。他爱着一个已经不认识他的人。

 

 

Even知道Isak也同样爱他，至少以前是。现在他却不记得自己了。你能爱上一个宛若素未谋面，甚至不知道他是否真实存在的陌生人吗？你能执着去爱，即使记忆消退吗？难道爱不是所有记忆的总和吗？

 

 

Even看向Isak.那双曾饱含深情，欢乐与幸福的绿色眼眸，现在被疑虑，不确定，甚至惊恐取而代之。

 

 

“那个…我不想很粗鲁或者怎样，不过也许你可以别来看我了？这有点让我害怕。我不认识你，但所有人都在期望我能一下子想起来。我真的很抱歉。你看起来是个很好的人。但这让我有点不舒服…我的意思是——“Isak举起手，“你看向我，带着好几年的沉重回忆，而我看向你，只是陌生人。“

 

 

Even盯着Isak好几秒，慢慢消化他的话。“你…想要我走？“他无法抑制他说出这句话的失落感，无法相信这是从他嘴里说出来的。

 

 

Isak再次咬紧了牙关，绿色眼眸闪烁不定。“嗯…我需要一点空间，好吗？”

 

 

“好。”Even回答。但这不是他所期望的，根本不是。这与他所期望的相隔了几个星系。但他不得不尊重Isak的要求。他已经花了几个小时和医生交谈该如何做，该说些什么。他也知道有些失忆的人再没能拾回那些记忆。他知道一下子强加给Isak太多记忆不会有好结果。所以他就陪着他，不强迫他，不告诉他太多。但这明显没有作用。

 

 

只是待在房间里就让Isak不舒服了。Even只能强忍自己想哭的冲动。他不知道该如何承受这一切。这几乎比失去Isak还糟糕，几乎。

 

 

“我从来没问过，不过你在这是做什么的？我知道我是医生，你呢？”

 

 

Even笑了，一个永远无法彻底咧开嘴角的笑。“我是特殊行动组的士兵，一名狙击手。”

 

 

“哇，那我遇到了最棒的士兵，对吗？”Isak试图开玩笑，但是很失败。气氛变得尴尬而又紧张。

 

 

Even只能勉强地笑了笑。他还没能告诉那些。躁郁症，劈腿。只告诉他他们结婚了，仅此而已。而现在绝不是什么好时机。他起身准备离开。“我想我该回去工作了。”他已无法抵挡心中泛起的怨意，苦涩和痛楚。

 

 

在他走开的时候，他听见Isak说的最后一句话。“我真希望我能记得你。”

 

 

Even转身，蓝色瞳仁与绿色瞳仁相遇。“我也是。”

 

 

然后他离开了。泪水顺着他脸颊划下。随着他走出的每一步，从一开始的失控到渐渐克制，他将痛苦深埋心底。

 

 

 

“你想继续出外勤了？”

 

 

“是的，长官。”

 

 

“Isak呢？“

 

 

”他不记得我了，长官。“Even小心地让自己的声音听起来不那么沙哑。他觉得他的内心已经死了。“没有好转。”

 

 

“替你惋惜。”

 

 

“谢谢你。我需要做点别的事。我能回去吗？”

 

 

“当然。你的队伍还没出发。你可以赶上他们。”

 

 

“谢谢你，长官。”

 

 

Even赶紧冲过去找他的队伍。他带好装备，跳进了车，坐在给了他一个同情的笑容的Alexander的边上。他没提任何关于Isak的情况，Even很感激。他已经不能忍受谈论这个的想法。他过去几周一直在做这样的事，和他的队友，和Jonas，和他的父母，甚至和Terje谈这个。所有人都为他伤感，支持他，但那又有什么用呢？Isak不记得他了。除了等待和希望之外一切都无济于事。

 

 

他们到达目的地，Even和Alexander开始爬楼梯，去指定分派的屋顶。他们有一个新人加入他们。Simen Gregers.他本来是顶替Even的空缺位置的，但他还是个菜鸟，需要更多训练，所以过去几周他和Alexander一起加入了Lucas的队伍。新兵在Isak醒来后第二天立刻过来了。Simen看起来是一个知道什么该做什么不该做的明眼人，所以Even认为他会在更多训练之后成为出色的狙击手。

 

 

这也是为什么Even现在坐在Alexander边上，看着Simen监察地面队伍。

 

 

“你知道，这有点不公平。你让我做这些。地上的人认为你才是那个保护他们的人。他们看见你早上归队了。所以他们现在心里大概很放心。“

 

 

”现在是你的职责来确保他们的确安全。“Even平静地说。他盯着他鞋上的污点看。他努力尝试将那些沉重的想法抛之脑后。但他越是那么做，那些想法越是强烈，他胸腔中堆积的痛好像快要爆炸了。Isak还真切存在着，可他已经失去他了。

 

 

他还是那个Isak.Even偶然听到他和护士打趣，和Jonas通电话。他的Isak就在那里，只是忘了他。

 

 

“但你比我更优秀。”Simen打断了他的思绪。

 

 

“只是看着的话，你永远也学不会。”

 

“但——”

 

 

“放轻松。做好你正在做的。你可以做到的。“Even知道他听起来很无聊又满不在乎 。他用尽全力不让自己变得暴躁而又鲁莽，因此他的声音听起来有些淡漠。不过Simen似乎并不介意。

 

 

一切归于沉寂。Alexander给了Even一个眼神，意思是佩服他对这个新人的耐心。Even耸了耸肩，再次斜靠在背后的墙上。他抬头望向天空，闭上双眼，至少还能感受片刻的温暖。尽管他的生活混乱不堪，在这里他能稍微放空一会儿。他属于这里。完美契合。除此之外没有任何一个地方能给他这种感觉。

 

 

他又想到了Isak受伤的那天，他那样痛恨，诅咒着这个地方，那样想要离开。他仍能感觉到。他多希望他们没有来过这里，希望Isak在家，希望一切从未发生。

 

 

但就像Isak在他们某次对话说到的一样：“该来的总会来，一切都是天数，我们无力违抗。”

 

 

所以他可以想他所想，但事实不会改变。

 

 

这便让他有点庆幸自己在这里，至少他可以做一些有意义的事，而不是待在挪威，等着Isak恢复记忆。至少他可以让自己在等待奇迹发生时保持日常充实的生活。

 

 

因为奇迹也许永远不会发生。医生的话已经把他的耳朵磨出了茧子，让他做好心理准备。

 

 

但是他希望医生是错的。他不得不。

 

 

“Valtersen-Næsheim?你能来看看这个吗？”

 

 

“怎么了？”Even重新睁开眼。那一瞬间阳光好像要灼伤他的眼，视线重新聚焦出一幅画面，Simen趴在屋顶垫子上盯着瞄准镜，Alexander坐在他边上。

 

“有一个孩子在护卫队旁边晃悠，我觉得他拿着什么东西。“

 

 

“你觉得？还是你知道？看仔细点。是什么让你怀疑那个孩子拿着东西？“

 

 

”他的手臂没有晃动。他攥紧了他的上衣，我想那下面有什么东西。“

 

 

”你必须确认。你不能冲一个孩子开枪，除非你有把握。“

 

 

”我没有。这也是为什么我在邀请你。你能来看看吗？“

 

 

”你必须学会自己做，Gregers.再仔细看看，他手里拿着什么？“Even开始变得有些烦躁，从他的声音就可以听出来。

 

 

“我不知道！我看不清！”Simen现在很沮丧，他的声音透着惊恐。

 

 

但Even一动也不动。他坐回去，看着Simen.他必须学会，而不是靠Even冲过去帮他。“再看近点。”

 

 

“你就不能过来看看吗？！”

 

 

“不能。”

 

 

Alexander在他身后笑得幸灾乐祸。“Even，你认真的？他只是个菜鸟，过去帮他吧。“

 

 

”不行。“

 

 

Simen已经开始冒冷汗了，目光在自己的步枪和Even之间游移不定。但Even什么都没有做。Simen不得不学着自己做艰难的决定。如果他真的看不清那个孩子拿着什么，他就得凭直觉。Even知道那是什么感觉。就算看不清，他也得透过瞄准镜来判断。

 

 

Simen必须学会这一点。

 

 

“我看不清！”

 

 

“那好，你怎么就认为我会比你看得更清楚了？相信你自己。”

 

 

“那是个孩子！”

 

 

“我知道。”Even冷静地回答。

 

 

“他离护卫队越来越近了。看在老天的份上，做点什么吧，求你了！”

 

 

“由你定夺，Gregers.“

 

 

Alexander捶了一下Even的手臂。“你他妈就帮帮他吧，死鬼。”他好像有点生气，甚至有一丝害怕。

 

 

Even看着他的朋友，挑了挑眉，摇了摇头。

 

 

Alexander一把抓过Even的步枪，站起来走向屋顶边缘。他用望远镜查看陆上的状况，而Even只是静静地看着他。他早就决定不去干涉这一切，而Alexander的做法让他不爽。

 

 

“操。Even，我觉得他好像拿着炸弹。“

 

 

”那就让Gregers把他击倒。“

 

 

”拜托，Even，这他妈不是应该留给新人处理的状况！“Alexander转身，他的眼神怒火中烧。

 

 

Even依然保持不动。“那你他妈的倒是开枪啊。”

 

 

“你知道我做不到的。”

 

 

“行。传呼地面的队伍，让他们抓住那个男孩，因为狙击手做不到。”Even耸了耸肩。

 

 

“你他妈认真的？”Alexander面无表情。

 

 

Even不需要回答，因为Simen开了枪。Alexander和Even交换了一下眼神，Even终于站起来，走向Alexander，抓起步枪，透过瞄准镜看下面的情况。

 

 

那个孩子确实携带炸弹，Simen击中了他的腿，成功阻止了他。地面队伍跑过去救下孩子，解除危险。“干得漂亮，Gregers.“Even轻描淡写。

 

 

“操你妈。”是他得到的回复。Even只是笑了笑，重新坐下来。

 

 

“我也同意。操你妈。”Alexander说，不过还是在他身边坐了下来。

 

 

Simen在颤抖，汗水从他额头淌下。他快要过呼吸了。Even看了他一分钟，想起来过去的他也是这样。“嘿，孩子。你做得很好。你将来会成为出色的狙击手。”

 

 

“你他妈怎么做到这么冷静的？”Simen几乎是在尖叫。

 

 

“我也曾和你一样。”

 

 

 

 

回到基地，Even直接和Simen, Alexander一起吃晚饭。他决定不去看Isak——他知道他也不愿意。过了今早之后，Even就决定给Isak一些空间和时间来理清思绪。如果他想起什么了，自然会去问Even.如果没有，对他们两个来说，还是分开比较好。

 

 

随着他坐下来，Simen告诉另一队里他的朋友今天发生的故事。Lucas听完了忍不住笑。“你居然没吓得尿裤子？”

 

 

“也没差多少。”Even露出一个坏笑。

 

 

“闭嘴，Even，你真坏。“Alexander瞪了他一眼。

 

 

“是啊，但是，不这样的话，他们怎么长进？”Lucas耸耸肩，把一勺食物送进嘴里。

 

 

“那是个孩子。孩子永远是这里最难做的决定。他本可以帮忙。”Alexander试图解释。

 

 

“他是可以。但这样的情况已经不像在阿富汗时那么少见，Alexander.现在我们每天都能遇到这样的状况，新人必须学习。我相信Even这么做，新人在明天乃至以后的任务中做决定都没有问题了。“

 

 

谈话终止了。没人再说更多。

 

 

而Alexander今天再没和Even对视过。

 

 

 

吃完饭后，他们一起出去训练承重，绕着营地跑了几圈，然后洗澡上床。

 

 

Even确保自己锻炼得更多，这样好帮助他入睡。但当他躺在床上，睡意全无。他脑海中充满了Isak，还有失去他的痛。这不只是预感，他知道这已经在发生。他思考今天发生的一切，是不是因为Isak，让他对新人和Alexander的做法有点过火。但Lucas是站在他这边的，所以这是正确的，让新人来自己做决定。

 

 

然而，这还是第一次Alexander对他这么生气。也许他真的太过了，也许是关于Isak的想法在搅乱他的脑子。

 

 

他翻了个身，试图寻找一个舒服的睡觉姿势。

 

 

“Even？我替Isak的情况感到惋惜。“Alexander的床就在他边上。他们的眼神在黑暗中相对了。

 

 

Even艰难地开口。“我——我觉得我快要失去他了，Alexander.“

 

 

”我知道。抱歉我刚刚对你发脾气。但Lucas是对的你做的决定是对的。我只是…你坐在那间病房太久了，我想我有点不放心。我总是这么懦弱。“

 

 

”你不是懦夫，Alexander.也许是我过分了，抱歉。“

 

 

”Isak会想起你的，Even.他一定会的。“

 

 

”谁知道呢。“

 

 

”我确定。那个男孩爱你爱到骨子里，他不可能就这么把你忘了。就算他无法恢复全部记忆，他也一定会记起你。他必须记得你。“

 

 

”我希望你说的能成真。“

 

 

”一定会的。“

 

 

 

 

第二天，Even甚至都没问Simen是否要去狙击。他只是占好了自己的位置，然后看见Simen脸上有一闪而过的释然。这很好。他们能继续教与学。

 

这一天风平浪静，队伍没有遇到任何问题。

 

 

换班后几个小时，一辆车驶过街道，直接冲向护卫队。Even没有犹豫，直接开火。

 

 

“你怎么做到在开枪的时候这么淡定？我的意思是，你杀了人。你怎么做到保持冷静地杀死某个人？”Simen问他。

 

 

“因为我知道，如果我不这么做，其他人就会死。”Even回答。透过望远镜确认威胁被消除。当他确认安全之后，他花了一段时间看着Simen说：“而我这一生已经看到过太多惨剧，当侦查失败而导致我方队员受伤甚至死去。成为一个好的狙击手需要时间，需要培养一种直觉。当你在做时，你便知道这是不是该开枪的时候。”然后他继续专注工作。

 

 

时间一点点流逝。

 

 

Alexander递给他一瓶水。

 

 

他们没有说话。

 

 

然后一间房子里突然响起叫喊声和枪声。

 

 

“发生什么了？”Simen问道。

 

 

“看不见，这在房子里。”Even回答。

 

 

“我们该不该做点什么？？”

 

 

“冷静下来。”Alexander回答。

 

Even将注意力聚焦到发出噪音的那扇门上，等待。有点过分安静了。他接过传呼机。“9-3-5小队，情况如何？”

 

 

没有答复。

 

 

他们突然听到噪音从他们身下传出。Alexander暗骂了一句，站了起来，向门靠近。

 

 

Even再次传呼。“9-3-5小队，情况如何？”

 

 

依然没有答复。而他们脚下的声音也消失了。Even知道这绝对不对劲。“Gregers，你能不能到——“他没有机会说完这句话，因为9-3-5小队进入的大楼爆炸了。”噢，操！“

 

 

在那之后一切都很混乱。他们不得不紧急疏散，打包装备，冲下楼梯到街上，试图躲避敌人的视线。救援车已经过来了，在就要安全上车之际，一声巨响爆发。

 

 

Alexander倒下了。

 

 

Even惊叫起来。

 

 

 

 

他们回到基地，Even的手压住Alexander胸腔上的子弹伤口。其他人来转移Alexander，把他带进去。Even保持自己手上的力度，冲Alexander吼，让他不要睡着。

 

 

护士和医生在门口接应他们，立刻开始行动，让Even举起他的手，再马上压下去，叫喊着他们需要心脏科医师。

 

 

一些骨瘦如材的人跑过来，其中一个看了看伤口，然后脸刷得一下惨白。“他们一个小时前让Valtersen-Næsheim出院了。传呼他，我需要他的帮助。”

 

 

Even带着难以置信的神情看向医生。他们竟然把Alexander的生命交付于一个不信任自己能力的医生，和另一个刚刚从昏迷中醒来的医生？这不理智。“真的没有其他职务相称之人在这里了吗？”他大喊。

 

 

“Valtersen-Næsheim是——”那个骨瘦如材的人刚开始辩解。

 

 

“才他妈刚刚从昏迷中醒过来，还有脑部的伤，对过去十年一无所知。你要把我队友的性命交付于不记得自己专业知识的人吗？”Even几乎是在吼了。

 

 

那个人的脸色更白了。

 

 

“我记得怎么拯救生命。”Even听到一个冰冷的声音从他身后响起。转身目光撞上Isak有点生气的绿色眼睛。他艰难地咽了咽口水。

 

 

“那好。”

 

 

“嗯，现在拿开你的手，让我看看。”

 

 

Even乖乖照做。这时候一个护士上来接替了他。他们把Alexander带进了手术室。徒留Even在原地。

 

 

他在那里站了一会。Isak的眼神，声音，好像是他，又好像不是他。身体上是，但不是他熟知和深爱的那个他。就像是另一个版本的他。Even在此刻无比坚信他爱的那个版本的Isak已经永远离开了他。那冰冷的眼神早就告诉了他。

 

 

Even转身走出医疗帐篷，去了淋浴间。

 

 

但无论他在花洒下站多久，他都洗不干净手上Alexander的血。所以他放弃了，放声大哭起来。哭到他的胸腔都开始撕裂。为失去的丈夫，为队友的伤，为他操蛋的生活。然后他意识到一切糟糕的发生都是他的错。

 

 

而他必须挽救这一切。

 

 

所以他停止哭泣，走出淋浴间，穿上衣服。他回到医疗帐篷，耐心等待Alexander的消息。虽然他可能已经失去了Isak，但是他不能也放弃对Alexander的希望。

 

 

所以他静静等候，默默祈祷。

 

 

 

 

“他会没事的。”一个声音打断了他的思绪。他一直坐在椅子上，盯着脚底的地面，思索着怎么做事情就会不一样了，这样Alexander就不会受伤。他们本该料到这一切，他们完全可以避免这样情况的发生。一定是因为Isak的事情影响了他的判断。

 

 

Isak.这句话是Isak说的。Even抬起头，望向那绿色瞳仁。他刚刚说了，Alexander会没事。

 

 

Even觉得自己又重新找回了呼吸。“谢谢你。”

 

 

“这是我应该做的。”Isak的声音还是和之前一样冰冷。

 

 

“抱歉我怀疑了你，我只是——他是我最好的朋友。”

 

 

“没关系。”但Isak的语气听起来不像没事。

 

 

“有关系。我很抱歉。”Even再次道歉。

 

 

Isak没再回答。他只是抓过一把椅子，坐在Even面前。他看起来很混乱，欲言又止。

 

 

“怎么了，Isak.“Even说着，突然感觉到了疲惫。身心俱疲。尤其是爱着在他面前这个已经不知道他是谁的人。这让他分崩离析。像这样看着面前的Isak——太过痛苦。

 

 

“我要回去了。我要回挪威。”

 

 

 

 

不知怎么的，Even发现他在这个时候已经不在乎了。关于Isak将离他而去。Isak不再记得他，不再爱他。至少他在家里很安全，Even是这么想的。

 

 

但这并没有阻止他在Isak走之后陷入崩溃，哭到呼吸困难，Lucas不得不紧紧抱着他，让他缓和下来，恢复呼吸。

 

 

最后Even挤上了Alexander的病床，蜷缩在他最好的朋友身旁，倚着他的肩安静地流泪。

 

 

他和Jonas通了电话。Jonas告诉他Isak安全抵达了挪威。Even只是回答了一句“那很好”。他也不知道还能说什么了。他知道Jonas其实是高兴Isak回去的，而且他一直不是特别喜欢自己。

 

 

“我会和他好好谈的，Even.如果他不记得了，我会想办法让他想起来的。“

 

 

”没关系的，Jonas.他看我的眼神，就像看一个疯子，他甚至不知道我有郁躁症，或者是我犯浑的时候。你觉得他知道了会怎么想？他会恨我的。他大概已经恨我了。“

 

 

”他会想起你的，Even.我知道他有多爱你，爱到好像不爱就会死。给他点时间吧。“

 

 

”我不再觉得时间能解决一切了，Jonas.“

 

 

”他一定会想起你的。Eva和我会帮他想起那些好的回忆。别担心了，Even.会没事的。“

 

 

”好。“

 

 

 

 

一天又一天，一周又一周，一月又一月过去了，Even一直和Jonas保持联系，但什么也没有改变。Jonas和Eva一点点地讲述他们的故事，告诉他所有美好的回忆，但也不得不提到坏的。Jonas说Isak平静接受了，也没有很失望或怎样。但他就是记不起来。

 

 

因此在Even收到邮件的那天，他也没有多惊讶。他拆开信封，文件上赫然写着几个大字。

 

 

 

 

 

 

离婚协议书。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：本章标题的歌曲是Heavy Lies The Crown-The Scene Aesthetic
> 
> 译者的话：太痛了。当你眼睁睁看着你挚爱之人形同陌路之时，也许比他消失还要难以承受。  
> 印象深刻的对话描写。
> 
> ”Isak会想起你的，Even.他一定会的。“
> 
>  
> 
> ”谁知道呢。“
> 
>  
> 
> ”我确定。那个男孩爱你爱到骨子里，他不可能就这么把你忘了。就算他无法恢复全部记忆，他也一定会记起你。他必须记得你。“


	3. LET IT ALL GO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你无法让一个人相信他爱你。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 见文末

“谁说的，真相不过像个美人？  
又是谁说当我们坠入爱河后爱情终会使我们心碎？  
若我们强大到  
足以让爱情降临  
那么我们就应有勇气  
面对它的离去。”

 

Isak试过了。他真的试了。他听了Jonas讲的故事，那些关于Eva,Magnus,Mahdi的。他甚至和Even的父母见了面。看着一沓沓他和Even的照片，他可以感受到他们之间的爱意，他知道他曾深爱这个男人。

 

他很快克服了对同性恋身份的抗拒。他也不清楚自己从哪里开始接受了自己的性取向，但他知道他是gay，而且他明白为什么他会爱上Even。但是他不明白为什么在Even骗了他之后他仍爱他。以前的他多么可怜啊。他不喜欢他们口中的那个自己，一个轻易默许了欺骗还穿越战区追随骗子的自己。“你们之间的爱是绝无仅有的，以至于任何语言无法描述它，Isak，只要你想起一点你就不会怀疑。”Eva告诉他。他不信。

 

听说母亲已经去世时他哭得厉害，并求Jonas带他去墓园。Jonas告诉他是他挑选的墓石，他微微扬了扬嘴角。这是一块漂亮的墓碑，正如他母亲曾是个美人。

 

当Eva和Jonas告诉他Even是躁郁症患者时，他为他难过。他曾因为精神病离开了他妈妈，而他又选择和有相似疾病的人结婚，这个事实他花了几天才接受。Jonas告诉他是Even教会他如何与母亲相处，多亏了Even他才能在母亲的晚年与她消除芥蒂。Isak很感激Even这一点。

 

听到越多他和Even之间的点点滴滴，Isak越希望自己能记起来什么。可是无论他们给他看多少照片，回忆的片段滴水不漏。

 

所以，在毫无起色的三个月过去后，Isak打给律师请他起草离婚协议。拖下去对两人都不公平。Isak就是什么也想不起来。他认识的Even就是一个疲惫的疯狂的男人，连续几周坐在他床边，热切地渴望他给予一些他根本给不了的东西。队友被射伤的那天Even大喊大叫还说他是不称职的医生。他之后道了歉，Isak知道他也许的确不是这个意思。

 

但是这是Even给他的全部印象。一个在压力下烦躁不安的男人。一个要求自己给不了的东西的男人。一个骗子。一个可能深爱着他，但Isak不认识的男人。

 

他签了字，寄走协议书。他感觉这样更好。

 

回家后他得到了现在这份在医院的工作。宅在Jonas的客厅几周后，他需要做一些事情。重新回归日常。肋骨仍隐隐作痛，但他克服了。它们很快会好。

 

他和上级主任聊了几个钟头，知道了医院枪击案的情况以及Even是如何救了他的命。知道Jonah被击中，并且尽管做了心脏移植手术，他最终还是去世了。Isak感到没来由的悲伤和内疚。几周后，他依稀记起一些画面，关于他和Jonah的。他们在做爱。Isak对Jonas说他没法一直和他在一起，因为他爱着别人。Jonas的心碎了，痛苦清晰地刻在他脸上。Isak悼念了故友，尽管只有模糊的片段。

 

接下来，一切步入正轨。他工作，有时候加班。他住在Eva和Jonas的公寓里，暂时不想搬走。他在家的时候和他们一起吃晚餐。有时候他加入他们和Silje的公园散步活动。

 

他们看望老友，任何人一提到Even，Isak就感觉很尴尬，陷入沉默。Jonas总在这时候救场，说Even正在叙利亚，努力改变世界。而绝口不提他们离婚和Isak失忆的事。

 

他们的离婚协议书被寄了回来，很漂亮的手写体签着“Even Valtersen-Nasheim”。Isak当时差点后悔了。铅笔的字迹让他似乎想起来些什么。一些涂鸦闪过脑海。他眼眶酸涩，惊讶的发现泪水不自觉地滑下脸庞。他的胸腔中一阵疼痛。他越盯着这些手写体，就越发呼吸困难。

 

但他很快摆脱了这些情绪，擦干眼泪并把协议寄给律师，推测这不过是因为这些手写很漂亮之类的。

 

他没有多想。

 

他把名字改回了那个孤零零的“Valtersen”。

 

他知道Jonas会和Even打电话，他们看起来是好朋友。他曾无意中听到Jonas和Even在电话里扯东扯西，关于Silje和工作的。他听见Jonas让Even坚强起来，向前看。听见他说Even的工作意义重大，值得骄傲。

 

当他从Eva口中知道Jonas对Even好，不过是因为他知道Isak爱他时，Isak很想让Jonas别再和Even说话了。就把那扇门关上。就把那一页翻过去。因为他们结束了。彻底结束了。再也回不去了。

 

但有些东西挡着他。一种感觉，深埋于内心的感觉，在阻止他，让他留住最后一座岌岌可危的桥梁。所以他偷听他们的每一通电话。他甚至不知道为什么。冥冥之中有什么驱使他去做，他便这么做了。

 

——

 

他嘶喊着Even的名字浑身冷汗地惊醒。他刚刚梦见自己在城市里无休止地奔跑，不顾一切地寻找Even，害怕他受伤。最终他来到一条看上去似曾相识的长椅前，却发现那儿空无一人。

 

幸好他上夜班，醒来的时候是下午，房间里没有别人。

 

他躺在床上想那个梦，那个噩梦。那是一段记忆吗？没有人告诉过他这一段经历，但它如此真实以至于不像一个梦。

 

那条长椅。他十分确信它就在Nissen高中，他、Eva和Jonas的母校。他最后一次清晰的记忆就来自这里，他想起它就如同昨日一般，他们一起坐在教室里，一起去house-party狂欢。

 

他起身下床，抓起衣服去冲淋浴。

 

一小时后他发现自己站在Nissen外面，看着这把长椅。梦中的那把，又也许有些不同，不管怎样。他打算坐下。

 

一些片段闪现在他眼前：他递给Even一卷大麻，取笑一些实事讽刺剧团，紧张得心脏怦怦直跳。他问Even问题，明显是想了解他。他们被Emma打断。

 

Emma。他曾在某一刻相信自己可以假装爱上她，用她当挡箭牌来在朋友面前扮演一个直男。

 

Isak摇了摇头，离开长椅走回家。可能这只是他的心在捉弄他。也许他太急着想要记起Even，所以自己编造了些什么。

 

但他深知这不是真的，他毕竟是一个医生，他知道大脑是一部神奇的机器，即使受了他这样的创伤，很长一段时间后记忆也可能恢复。既然关于Emma的记忆是真的，那么关于Even的为什么不可以呢？

 

他的内心为此纠结。他想记起来，但是，他又不太想，因为，他为什么要和一个骗过他的精神病在一起？Eva说他们之间的爱是如此坚不可摧，那么为什么Even骗过他？

 

Isak不想变回他们口中的那个软弱的人，那个人甘心被骗，容忍了被丢下，被那样对待。

 

他加快脚步，好赶回家吃晚饭。

 

Eva问起他去哪的时候他撒了谎，说自己只是去公园换换心情。他们不需要知道他的“疑似回忆”。

 

他把过去的自己留在了叙利亚。是时候向前看了。

 

——

 

好几天过去了。有些日子慢而平淡，留给他足够的时间细想这些突然恢复的记忆。在长椅上的那晚。为什么偏偏是这段记忆恢复了呢？它很特殊吗？他弄不明白。他每时每刻都在想，甚至梦到过几次。他闻到那时混合着大麻和古龙水的秋天气息，感到自己的急促的、不规律的心跳，他可以听见Even的声音就像它们在耳畔呢喃。他很庆幸其他的日子让他忙到只来得及工作和睡觉。

 

他此刻躲在房间里上网，查询关于叙利亚形势的报道。他不知道是什么让他这么好奇，他就是想知道。他感觉他需要了解。这很奇怪。

 

一天晚上Jonas到他的房间里问他第二天有什么计划，那天是周五而Isak周六轮休。一般他会睡觉。

 

“没有。就是睡觉，有点像，永远这样。”Isak大笑，关上电脑并把它放下。

 

“来参加一个派对吗？”

 

“派对？”

 

“Magnus举办的。来吧，肯定很嗨。”

 

Isak做了个鬼脸。他不觉得他想去任何派对。吵吵嚷嚷，满是肉体和廉价啤酒，这早不再吸引他了。他宁愿待在家。

 

“别这样哥们！你单身，还没到三十岁，你该走出去，活过来。”Jonas开玩笑说。或者说，勉强开玩笑，因为他的眼里没有笑意，语气又有点太悲伤。Isak看着他最好的朋友。这对于他也很奇怪，他忘记了很多事，这一定程度上削减了他的活力，让事情变得奇怪而尴尬。

 

“好吧。”

 

他能挺过这几个小时。为了Jonas。

 

——

 

“Wow，我们的战争英雄！”Magnus问候他，已经有点醉意。Mahdi站在他旁边笑得有点勉强。战争和Even他们很近，这很艰难，因为除了Isak几乎所有人都记得他和Even发生的事情。但是Magnus丝毫过渡也没有，他一直都没有，Isak发现自己现在并不真的为此难过。

 

“那么现在，”他开口，没有回应这句问候，接过Mahdi给他的啤酒，“你怎么样？”他问，试图转移话题。

 

“很好。”Mahdi点头。

 

“很好因为你在这儿！”Magnus开心得像一条摇着尾巴的小狗。Isak笑了笑。

 

“我也很高兴再遇见你Magnus。”

 

他们进去找地方坐下聊。厨房里的音乐声不大，他们不需要喊着讲话。Isak知道Magnus和Mahdi合住了一套公寓，并且都在事业空窗期，不知道下一步要做什么。Mahdi有一个法学学位，但他不知道现在是否应该为另一家公司工作，因为上一家公司在大量裁员，或者他应该自己创业。Magnus有教师执照，还在一家幼儿园工作了几年。他没有什么另外的计划，但似乎很满意现在的生活。

 

Isak说了他现在回到医院工作，和他关于叙利亚的一点点记忆，不过是他在那里的最后两个星期。

 

“是啊，最好的事情就是你现在在家，如今那里发生了些事情。”Magnus说，啜饮了一口啤酒。

 

“什么事？”Isak好奇地问。他内心的某个部分需要知道，他不知道是哪里。他不是真的在意，他知道。

 

“酸袭。不是很严重。很多市民和士兵受伤了。”Mahdi简短地解释道。他看向Jonas。“你有……”

 

Jonas摇摇头，气氛陷入沉默。Isak不敢再问，不想塑造出一种他还在意Even的表象。因为他不在意，Even只是陌生人。

 

每个人都拿起啤酒浅浅啜了一口。有人调大了音乐，吵得无法再聊下去，所以他们起身融入人群中，跳舞，狂欢。

 

Isak必须承认他真的很快乐，和陌生人跳舞、喝酒，就是处在这个环境中本身就令人快乐。这在某种程度上让他放松下来，让他在这么多问题中喘口气。

 

当他之后和Jonas蹒跚着回家时，Isak感到愉快。满足。就像一切都会好的，他会好的。有没有恢复记忆不重要，Isak Valtersen会好起来的……

 

……直到他又一次从睡梦中惊醒，被冷汗浸透，呼喊着Even的名字。在他的梦中，Even受伤了。他不记得任何人告诉过他这件事但它如此真实。他发现自己希望这不是真的，Even不会受这么重的伤，不会失血过多差点死掉。Isak中途醒来，并不知道结果，所以在询问其他人之前他不确定这是不是记忆。但他并不想让别人知道他突然恢复的记忆。

 

因为他们会和他谈这件事，而这也许会改变他对Even的看法。他已经开始怀疑他先前的决定了，关于远离Even的决定和那时自己因为Even的行为而对他做的一切。因为他已经知道，他狠狠伤害了Even，而且只有Even知道却没有告诉他。

 

他的心跳渐渐平稳，他听见敲门声。他用听不见的声音咒骂了几声，把被子往上拽了拽，才回答，“请进。”他猜想是Jonas，而那个他一直担心的对话也将要被迫进行。

 

可是蹑手蹑脚地进来的是Eva.“Hey，”她轻声说。

 

“Hey。”

 

“我可以坐在你旁边吗？”

 

“当然。”

 

她关上门，在他旁边蜷缩起来，靠着墙坐下。她把头靠在Isak肩上，他感到自己慢慢放松下来。没有意识到自己很想念这种肢体接触。

 

“我听到你喊他的名字。”她说，声音稍稍大了一些。

 

Isak觉得可以和Eva谈一谈他也许恢复的记忆。

 

“我梦见Even受伤了。”他坦言。

 

“怎么受伤的？”

 

“他在离营地很远的地方被击中了，我们没法把他送上救护车因为我们根本没有。他流了很多血，当我们终于回到营地时他几乎不行了。我不知所措，因为我们为了救他几乎用了所有方法，然后我就醒了。”他深深吸了一口气，“这感觉如此真实，但是如果是真的的话，你们会告诉我的对吧。”

 

他感到Eva在他旁边动了动，他的血液仿佛凝固了。“什么？”他问。

 

“我们……我、Jonas和医生，还有Even一致认为不能告诉你太多，让你承受太多的痛苦。我们说了一些你应该知道的事来解释你为什么在叙利亚，但我们遗留了很多细节。”

 

“这是个记忆？”他假装不动声色，实际上很震惊。

 

“是的。是的，Even差点死了。他需要输血，但整个营地除了你没有人和他血型匹配。他需要大量的血，你为了给他输血差点没挺过来。但当时在场的人都说，你不愿退缩，你不愿放弃Even。我对那里的细节不是很清楚，也许你可以去问问和你一起去的人。”

 

“也许……”Isak的声音渐渐低不可闻。他真的想重新打开这扇门吗？他骗了你，他的脑海中的声音提醒他。“但是他骗了我Eva……我怎么能这么原谅他？我不明白。”

 

“Isak。你也对他做了同样混蛋的事。”她看起来像在做思想斗争。“你……你也骗了他。和一个同事，那个人死了。而且你整整一年对他视而不见，你对他说话的方式……让我心寒，你太刻薄了。当然，这不是他骗你的理由，但是一个像Even这样的人，那么温柔又善解人意，我想你伤害了他。这不是你的错，你的母亲刚去世所以你很难过。但你应该让他陪着你而不是把他推开并恶意中伤他。”

 

“我——我完全不记得这些。”Isak说，感觉心碎了。他是不是对Even苛责太多了？他记起的事情不足以让他完全想起Even，但他越深入了解Even，心就越疼。“我……我做了另一个梦。梦里我在奥斯陆四处奔跑，寻找他，担心他因为什么受到伤害，最后停在我们母校高中外面。”

 

“这是在你得知他有躁郁症之后，他以为你会离开他。他给你发了一条短信，你担心他打算自杀，之后你知道他确实曾尝试过，两次。”

 

“……你都知道？”

 

“你喝醉了可是个话痨，Isak。而且在医院恐袭后，你在和他分手前在这里待了很久。我们喝红酒，说了很多心里话。现在你不记得我的那些自白，我倒感觉有点宽慰。”她试着冲他笑笑，但他没法报以微笑。

 

他们静静地坐着。Isak试着理解这些在他脑海中往复涌现的事。他混乱的思绪和为Even的心碎的感觉。

 

但他理解不了。这个他在叙利亚醒来时才有印象的人，这个恼火的、急性子的人……他也把他看做一个世界，陪在他身边，尽管他的失忆伤了他的心。

 

不管是从别人给他看的照片中，还是从Eva刚跟他描述的这个人中。他都可以看出他爱这个人。

 

“我想他爱你胜于你爱他。我的意思是，你已经很爱他了，但他是在用自己的每一片灵魂爱你。这就是为什么你冷落他时，他几乎崩溃了。我想是你对他的疏远和失效的药加在一起，让他选择骗你。他非常懊悔。他很努力地争取你的原谅。他从来没有停止过争取。他为你做了很多。他牺牲了很多，选择为你待在奥斯陆而不是去军队追求梦想。”

 

“我希望我记得这一切。”

 

“你会的。如果你开始记起小片段，你会回忆起越来越多的东西。”

 

“但愿。”

 

“只是，别有压力。如果真的能这样那很棒，但如果不能，也别太担心。我觉得不论如何事情都会解决。”她对他眨眨眼。

 

“我真不知道我做了什么让我拥有你这么棒的朋友。”Isak说，把Eva拥入怀中。

 

“你也同样是我最棒的朋友。”

 

同时，他们都往下躺了躺，进入睡眠。Isak紧紧地依偎着Eva。当他第二天早上醒来时，他有一阵子感觉睡得很好，他意识到他的身体习惯了有人陪伴他睡，这也是为什么自从他从昏迷中醒来后就一直睡不好。

 

——

 

第二天他在工作和睡觉的间隙和Eva聊天。请她告诉自己更多细节，他跟她讲的每一个秘密，她对他和Even的所有回忆。他们让Jonas参与进来，当他得知Isak在慢慢恢复记忆时看起来那么满怀希望，并告诉了Isak他知道的一切。当Isak第一次离开Even时，Jonas对Even的态度有多恶劣。Even曾多么努力弥补的不仅是和Isak的关系，还有和Jonas的关系。

 

他发现自己对Even和他之间的事知道的越多，就越对他们的爱情故事感到沉迷。他有点明白了，他为什么要选择这个人。他们曾那么相爱。爱击溃了一切。爱战胜了一切。有时候爱情是一场战役。

 

小的片段越来越多地被记起。

 

一天在下夜班后吃的一块奶酪面包，突然让他想起在一个舒适的厨房，Even大笑着在湿奶酪上放许多的香料。

 

一天骑自行车时他突然记起他坐在Even的自行车后，穿着戏服，欣喜若狂。

 

被交通堵塞困在路上，让他想起Even在沉闷的早晨开车送他去上班或上学，一边大声地跟唱收音机里的通俗流行歌，让他振奋起来。

 

——

 

有一天他和Pia去喝咖啡。Madeleine现在在叙利亚，只不过是在他和Even的隔壁营。Isak也不可能和Fredrik说上话，在他听说这些混蛋事之后。

 

他们在门口碰面，点完咖啡，找位子坐下。开始他们聊了聊Pia的新工作，发现她和他在同一家医院工作，然而自从他回来后他们竟没有遇见。

 

当他约她来这儿时已经告诉了她失忆的事，关于离婚和痛苦，所以他不需要解释更多。

 

“你知道为什么我想去叙利亚吗？我们第一次去的时候。”礼节性的问候，刚停下他就开门见山地说。

 

Pia看上去欲言又止。“我猜，最初，你参军只是为了去那儿把你男人找回来。我记得和你聊过这事，你和我说你的理由就是想找回你的男朋友。但是随着训练的进行，你内心的一些东西改变了。你开始想帮上更多忙，做出更多贡献。而且尽管你开始看起来有些失落，有点儿太依赖那个做了错误决定然后离开你的人，可之后你改变了。你长高了，背挺直了，说的话更有力量了。你决定让他为了这份事业，为了你而奋斗，而不只是像一只巴儿狗一样跟着他。我喜欢这种态度，我发现自己为你高兴。当你们俩终于冰释前嫌的时候我和其他人早就猜到了。你和Even是真爱。没有人那么努力，为了这种事去他妈的战区，除非这爱是真的，是真心的，是史诗般的。”

 

她停下喝了一口咖啡，Isak趁机消化了一下这些信息。

 

“我现在也许有点惹人烦，但我什么都不记得。我的意思是，一片空白。所以，因为我的朋友有点偏心，又和Even做了那么久的朋友，我需要从别人哪里打听一些事。我真的爱他吗？我知道他爱我。但是，这是一种高中生这样的爱吗？这种爱不会持续，又或者是灵魂伴侣这样的爱。”他有一种感觉他知道答案。

 

“当然是灵魂伴侣类的爱。”

 

他是对的。

 

——

 

一天晚上，从一个没有让他哭的梦中醒来，他爬下床翻箱倒柜地找东西。他梦到了他们的婚礼。他这次可以感受到它。爱。他也许会永远沉迷在这些充满爱意的蓝色眼睛中。他醒来时是笑着的，然后立即感觉到找到那些文件的必要。那些愚蠢的文件。

 

离婚协议。

 

它们现在躺在他的大腿上，泪水夺眶而出。他攥住手中的纸，不由自主地感到深深的悲痛。他仍然不记得。这些只是碎片。但是爱，他现在知道这是真实的。他在梦中感受到了，他现在抓住纸的时候也感受得到。看见这些干净的手写字，疼痛在他的胸腔中蔓延。

 

Even Valtersen-Naesheim。

 

悲痛只是越来越深。他做了什么？为什么别人没有阻止他？也许他们都尝试了。只是他没听进去。他不知道。他不记得。但现在，一部分的他记起来了。而且这很疼，这感觉起来就像他的心在胸腔中被撕裂。

 

“Isak？”他听到门的另一边Jonas关切的声音。但他说不出话来，悲伤攫住了他的身体。

 

他甚至没有听见门开了，但是Jonas强壮的胳膊瞬间将他拉入一个温暖的怀抱。这没有停止这种悲伤，甚至没有减弱它。Isak感到自己的心被发生的一切和他搞砸的一切撕裂了。这种误会植根于记忆的缺少。他甚至不知道Even。他不知道自己为什么在深夜里为了一个他不认识的人在地板上哭泣。但在他内心深处的某个地方，记忆的埋藏之处，表面正在分崩离析。所有人告诉他的故事，照片，关于过往的记忆……突然在此刻猛地拉扯他的心。

 

他可能不记得Even和他们全部的记忆。但是低头看着手里的这些文件，他知道他犯了一个巨大的错误。

 

他发现他渴望恢复记忆，渴望时间倒流。

 

但是这些都没有发生。

 

“为什么你不阻止我签这些？”

 

“你不记得他。”

 

“但你知道我爱他。”这不是一个问题。

 

“是的。但是Even和我都同意。你不能让一个人相信他爱你。我的意思是，我们可以告诉你婚礼，但是我不能告诉你你爱着一个你恨的人。”

 

“我没有恨他，我只是……不喜欢他。你可以说服我等一等。”他举起这些文件。

 

“不管你选择什么，我都始终支持你。即使我知道你是错的。你是我最好的朋友，我爱你。”

 

“我多希望我能记得他。”

 

“我知道。”

 

“我希望我知道他好不好。”

 

“他不再接我电话了。”

 

“我想我伤害了他。我想这就是为什么这么痛苦。我不记得他，我甚至不知道他，但是我的在告诉我我通过这些文件伤害了他。我毁了我们。”

 

Jonas花了几分钟思考，轻轻拍了拍他的后背，试着安慰他。“如果再给你们一次机会，你还会争取吗？”

 

Isak咬着嘴唇。“我的理智告诉我走开，但这些感情告诉我我应该永不放弃争取他。”

 

“我想你必须决定。想要听从你的大脑还是内心。”

 

“我知道。妈的，他一定恨死我了。”

 

“也许。但我不这么认为。Even也许永远不会恨你，他那么爱你。”

 

“我得回去。对吧？”

 

“除非你想这样。”

 

“如果是我想去争取他，那么我想。”

 

“真的？想争取他？”Jonas听起来充满希望，几乎又一次伤了Isak的心。如果Jonas认为这是一个正确的选择，Even也许值得另一次机会。即使Isak不记得他，他也愿意试试，看看他是否会再次坠入爱河。

 

“是的。”

 

——

 

这次下定决心的时间比上次慢，根据Jonas所说。上一次他一明白自己想争取Even就直接去军队申请了。

 

这一次他花了很多天和朋友们讨论。Eva，Mahdi，Magnus和其他的同事。

 

一天晚上，他、Eva和Jonas坐在客厅里，新闻上正播报着关于叙利亚和欧洲的恐怖袭击和挪威军方征兵的消息。

 

“那就对了。我要去。我已经决定了。不管我和Even有没有进展，我去那儿肯定帮得上忙。”

 

“我和你去。”Jonas说，Isak和Eva同时惊讶地转头看他。

 

“你不能去！”Eva吼道。

 

“为什么？每个有能力的人都应该去。去帮助他们，我是说。我大学第一年在义务参军，我有资格去。”Jonas耸了耸肩。

 

“那我怎么办？Silje呢？我们共同的家？”

 

“这不是永远的Eva，我只是去那儿帮一段时间的忙！”

 

争吵的音量越来越多，Isak恐怕再吵下去Selje就醒了。“你们小点儿声——”但他的话被Eva起身冲出房间打断了。随着她重重地摔上卧室的门，Isak注视着Jonas，“兄弟，你不能抛下她。”

 

“我没有。我只是想去帮忙。Eva可以照顾她自己，Silje长大了，能明白爸爸离开家几个月去干什么。”Jonas又耸耸肩，“既然你能去，我怎么不行？”

 

“因为我不是一个父亲。”

 

“别扯这个。”

 

“但这才是最重要的Jonas。你有一个女儿，还有一个妻子。我什么都没有，除了一份学历。我不会失去更多的东西。但你的每一样东西都禁不起失去。”

 

“也许我只是想陪你去，保证你的安全，你想过没有？”Jonas看起来很生气。或者说，也许是沮丧。Isak不敢确定。

 

Isak不知道该回答什么。一方面，他非常感激Jonas的关心，他多么在意他。另一方面，他不愿Eva和孩子被孤零零地留在这里，他不想让他的好朋友去战线冒险。

 

因为Jonas禁不起失去任何东西。

 

“听着，我很爱你Jonas。但是你应该把家庭放在首位。”

 

“我会的。如果没有人能停止这场战争，我的妻子和女儿也会处于危险。我想去那儿帮忙结束这场战争。而且我去那儿也是为了你，我知道这对你有多难。”

 

“我会的。但这是我的战役。”

 

“你这是在逞强。你不认识他，你甚至不知道他会不会跟你说话，你就要去战场上把他找回来？你要一个人去做这些？”

 

“爱情是一场战役。”Isak说道，轻轻地笑了。

 

Jonas看上去欲言又止，这时Eva走了回来。两个男生转过头看她。

 

“听着，Jonas……我真的不喜欢这样，这让我显得反复无常，但是……我想你应该这么做。只是，注意安全好吗？我不能失去你。”她说，她的声音在颤抖。

 

Jonas张开双臂想环住她，她顺从的钻了进来。

 

Isak看着他的朋友们，看着他们这甜蜜而充满信任的一幕他渴望已久。他对Even记得不多，不知道他们之间的关系这是他们以前做过的吗？但他明白自己爱着他。这很奇怪，如果没有人告诉他他们的爱情故事，他也许会担心自己病了或其他什么。

 

再次看着Jonas，他们的目光相遇了，Isak勉强露出了一个微笑。他不想让Jonas一起去。太多意外可能发生。

 

但是Jonas是对的。比起坐在这儿等战争结束，让爱的人置于危险中，去那儿阻止战争是更好的选择。

 

几分钟后他为自己辩解然后去睡觉。他很累，他需要一些时间自己处理。他已经下定决心了，他要去叙利亚，去追随一个他不认识的男人，他和他离婚了。一个有精神疾病的人，一个骗了他的人。

 

Isak感觉他疯了，也许他真的是这样。爱情让人盲目。

 

用最好的方法。

 

——

 

那一夜Eva偷偷走进Isak的卧室，爬上了床。他让她这样做了，因为这已经变成一件很常见的事了。Jonas之前曾问过他这件事，他告诉他Eva是如何安慰他，告诉他一些事情，是一个难得的朋友。Jonas默许了。另外Isak也算是大半个同性恋。

 

“对于那儿的事情你知道多少？”他在黑暗中轻轻的说。

 

“不算太多。”

 

“你害怕吗？”

 

“是的。”

 

“不断有人死掉？”

 

“是的，就我记得的来说。”

 

“你担心过你自己的生命吗？”

 

“每时每刻。”

 

“你为什么还要回去？”

 

“因为我想我爱他。我的整个人都需要他，我的灵魂渴望他。我不记得他但我需要他。这听起来有点疯狂。”

 

“这听起来是真爱。”

 

Isak不知道回答什么，他沉默了几秒，思考如何让Jonas留下来。是的，他们需要士兵，但是Eva需要Jonas。

 

“Isak？我要告诉你一个秘密，但你要发誓不告诉Jonas。”

 

“我不敢保证我不会这么做Eva。”Isak说，咬着他的嘴唇。他讨厌瞒着Jonas,他也不擅长。

 

“你一定要保密。拜托了，我要说出来。”

 

“Eva……”

 

“我怀孕了。”

 

“……什么？”

 

“而且Jonas不能知道。”

 

“为什么？如果你告诉他他就留下来了。”

 

“我知道。他就会从此恨我。他感到自己要保护我们，他也感觉自己要保护你，支持你。他上一次没能这么做，他因为这件事情打自己。他对我说他只待三个月，我可以撑过来，我可以自己度过这三个月。”

 

“但是——”

 

“现在你比我更需要他。”

 

 

“Eva，我不喜欢这样。让你这样一个人。”

 

她抬头看他，露出了一点点悲伤的笑容，“我有我的女儿，我妈妈，我的朋友们。我可以的。只是，向我保证一件事。”

 

“什么都可以。”

 

“保证他会回来。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章开头歌曲：《Let it all go》by Birdy&Rhodes
> 
> 作者的话：这章过后我有一些瓶颈，请大家在评论区给我一些灵感！不过是什么样的想法，我都很乐意接受你的分享。事情目前为止对我们的男孩们来说有点艰难，但我仍然会HE，只是不知道怎么HE。
> 
> 但是Evak始终存在于永恒的时空中而且“Alt er love”。
> 
> 译者的话（托马斯穆勒太太）：本章由LOF的天使，陈已竹，全权翻译，只字未改。真的很感激我在evak圈里遇到的一直陪伴着，等待着我的大家，尤其是还有这样一位她愿意站出来帮我减轻工作量。一切皆因爱，除了感谢我再也说不出别的了。祝愿大家都能享受这篇文章，这位作者赋予evak别样深沉的感情，还有永远值得我们去爱的even和isak，每分每秒。


	4. DANCING ON MY OWN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：抱歉让你们等了这么久！这几天我都没空写文，估计下一章也要等一会，很抱歉啦。

So far away  
But still so near  
The lights come on  
The music dies  
But you don’t see me standing here  
I just came to say goodbye

 

 

结果在告诉Magnus和Mahdi他要回去之后，连他们也要跟着一起去。和Jonas一样，他们都在高中毕业后服过一年义务兵役。所以当他们四个人一起去报名的时候，即刻就通过了。Isak依然被安置在医疗救护小组，其他三人如果在离开前不参与任何训练的话，将会被安排到地面队伍。Isak祈求他们不要这么做，因为那是那里最危险的工作，他曾目睹发生的一切。他们还有第二次机会，那就是加入训练队伍，在叙利亚参与训练。这意味着他们得签署一份契约，一切风险由自己承担。

 

他们都签了。Isak对此也不能赞同，但他们都一直重复说无需多言。

 

当晚飞机就将启程，他们只有几个小时来整理行李，和家人道别。Jonas和Isak轮流拥抱哭泣的Eva.Isak只带了一点点东西，但他拿了他和Even最好看的几张照片，他的婚戒还有离婚协议书。他不确定自己为什么要带这个，但是他感觉他需要把这个放在身边。

 

他决定去看看他的父亲。但当车在他父亲的住所停下时，他犹豫了。他不知道该怎么告诉他的父亲他又要离开了，因为连他自己都不知道。他只是有种感觉，他不得不去，这样做是对的。但他体内仅存的理智都在告诉他他疯了，也许他真的疯了，但他仍然走出了这一步。

 

他该如何描述这种感觉，他必须去那个地方？但他不能不告而别。

 

他下了车，走到门前敲门。他父亲带着惊讶的笑容迎接他进门，请他喝咖啡。几分钟过去了，寒暄缓慢进行。Isak决定直接切入正题。

 

“我准备回叙利亚。”

 

“嗯，我知道你会回去的。记忆都恢复了？”

 

“没有。也有。只有一些，不足以发生改变。”

 

“但你还是决定去了不是么。”这不是一个问句。

 

 

“是的…我也不知道这是为什么。我就是有种感觉，这胸腔的生疼……“

 

“这是爱。”

 

“你怎么知道？”

 

“从你第一次把他带回家我就知道了，Isak.你们两个人是真爱。我一分钟也没有怀疑过，你也不该。“

 

”噢。“

 

”在那里注意安全，好吗？“

 

”好。“

 

他们安静地抿了几口咖啡。

 

“Isak？“

 

”嗯？“

 

”我爱你，孩子。“

 

”我也爱你，爸爸。“

 

Terje是个沉默寡言的人。在Isak小时候他们经常争吵。词不达意，成了他们相处的关键词。听到他的父亲说出他和Even是真爱，这比一切都重要。这更加坚定了他的步伐，让他走向车的时候都轻松了不少。他确信自己做的是对的事。并且他的父亲爱着他，支持他。这是Isak自童年来一直渴求的。

 

其实，这样的爱一直都在。

 

 

 

飞行旅途冗长而又乏味。Isak向Jonas隐藏了一个秘密，而他感觉那秘密就像写在自己脸上似的。幸运的是，Jonas认为他是因为他要去见Even才这么神经兮兮的。

 

他也不想去纠正他的想法，也不无道理。

 

“Even是在狙击手小队，对吧？“Mahdi在Isak旁边坐下来。

 

“是啊。”

 

“你觉得我们能加入吗？”Magus问道。

 

“那是精英队伍，Mags.他们训练了好几年，如果你幸运的话，大概可以做他们的援兵之类吧。“Jonas笑了。

 

“总能试试嘛。最差也不过被拒绝。”Isak说道，耸了耸肩。他正翻阅着递过来的文件。他将会和他认识的，还有一些新人一起工作。Pia也和他们一起去了。Isak决定之后就给她打了电话，她说她也想去。也是为了在那里帮助他们和Isak.

 

Isak觉得这样很蠢，拖着这么多人和他一起。他能感觉到如果他和Even进展不顺，场面会非常难堪。

 

“上次我们在外面的时候，我看见一些人加入了狙击小队。不过他们得相当努力地锻炼，在工作完也要，但他们都完成了。”Pia说道，“也不是不可能，就是非常辛苦。”

 

“也许我可以试试。”Magnus自顾自地点起头来。

 

Isak只是笑了笑。走过去和Pia坐在一起，和她一起看文件。其他医生的名字和他们的专长，还有一个护士和病人需要的后续跟进和药物的清单。这对他们来说是巨大的信息量，但他们都啃完了。

 

Isak在看到Even的名字时停住了。“Even Næsheim”也被列在药物名单上。Isak目不转睛地盯着这个名字，手指在字母上划过，深呼吸。他真的该这么做吗？一声不吭就回去。万一Even已经决心忘了他呢？万一Even已经恨他了呢？

 

他很快就能找到这些答案了。而且就像他之前告诉Jonas和Eva的一样，他作为一名医生在那里可以履行自己的使命。就算Even恨他，他也有这个权利，Isak依然可以作为一名医生在那里救死扶伤。

 

飞行时间比他想象中更短，他们很快到了机场，被一支挪威军队的人接走，前往军队。当他们抵达的时候，Isak觉得自己快不能呼吸了。他记得这个地方。他记得他醒来的那种惊恐，对周遭一切一无所知。他记得自己全身心都在隐隐作痛，却不知道为什么。

 

车停了。他们要去指挥官的营地报道。Isak知道那在哪，带着其他人过去。走进去的一瞬间，他就想起来，他上次来这里，还是要求回家。这一切好像就在昨天，又好像过了一生。

 

“Valtersen医生！很高兴再次见到你。“

 

 

”谢谢你，长官。“

 

他们坐下来，听指挥官安排他们的住宿，饮食和淋浴。Jonas，Magnus和Mahdi要训练14天才能被分配给队伍。Isak和Pia直接拿到了工作日程。

 

“我会带你们参观营地，Valtersen，你不想的话可以跳过。“

 

”我也一起。反正我已经什么都记不得了。“

 

“好，那就跟我来。”

 

Isak和他们一起走过不同的住宿区，他们要住的房间。一个叫Maren的女孩会和他们住在一起，成为一个六人小组。

 

指挥官向他们展示饮食区，淋浴区，训练区，还有早上出勤的集合地点。

 

当他们绕着营地走的时候，指挥官告诉他们这里的规章制度。Isak已经基本了解了这些，所以有些游离。环顾四周，潜意识中在搜寻着什么。他的眼睛不受大脑控制，扫过一个又一个场景，希望能唤醒一些回忆。可惜什么都没想起来。

 

正当指挥官向他们解释士兵们会被分组，并且在这里集合，等待他们的车的时候，一组没穿上衣的士兵经过 ，展露他们健壮的胸膛和手臂，让他们知道这确实经过不少训练。这一定是精英小队，狙击小队。然后他就看见了他。

 

Even.

 

这果然是狙击小队。

 

他情不自禁地盯着他，但Even没有看见他，专注于跟上前面的人。在他跑过的时候，Isak忍不住倒吸了一口凉气——Even的背部全是凹凸不平的伤疤。

 

“Næsheim遭遇了一次酸袭。”指挥官解释道。“你走之后和他联系过吗？”

 

Isak摇了摇头。

 

“我和他联系过。不过他已经蛮久不接我电话了。大概是从……“Jonas的声音渐渐弱下去。

 

“是啊。他度过了艰难的六个月。”指挥官看起来欲言又止——这不是他该说的。“你们得在九十分钟内整理好东西，和其他人一起吃晚饭。”

 

Isak坐在他分配的床上，环顾四周。这里热得吓人，床也很硬。他又再次将自身置入险境。Even也许再也不想和他说话。

 

但与此同时，他又有一种出奇的冷静感。那种感觉告诉他，他终于回到了真正的家。

 

 

 

生活照常继续。一起吃饭，Pia和Isak一起工作（Isak在这里很受欢迎，甚至是新来的人）。Jonas，Magnus和Mahdi加入了训练。晚饭之后，Pia和Isak和其他男孩一起工作。有几次他们甚至去练习射击了。

 

有那么几天，狙击小队也在那。

 

Isak看着Even，一动不动。Even看着Isak，眼神空洞。这是Isak回来之后他们第一次对视。他不知道Even知不知道他回来了。反正现在肯定知道了。

 

Isak鼓起勇气向他走过去。所有人都停下了他们在做的事。整个世界都为这位走向狙击手的医生屏住呼吸。时间在就这么停驻，天长地久。Isak在Even前面停下，等面前人开口。

 

他没说话。

 

“我们能谈谈吗？”Isak最终问道，打破了两人间的紧张气氛，咬着唇。他不知道的是，这击碎了他面前的男人。他眼中的光已不在。他的脸更瘦，更棱角分明了。那个把Isak视作整个世界的他，已经不在了。

 

“你的记忆都恢复了？”Even问他，声音淡漠，单调。

 

“没。”

 

“那我们没什么好说的。”然后Even就直接走开了。留下他的队友帮他打包东西。

 

Isak站在原地，不知所措。

 

 

 

几个星期过去了。Isak没再试图接近Even.他只是远远地看着他。他从不笑，静静坐在队伍里。一次，两次，三次，他们的眼神相撞。Isak可以发誓他心里有什么在悸动，但却不明原因。

 

他又重新想起来一些记忆。躺在床上，抽着大麻，谈论宇宙之类。跳进泳池，第一次亲吻Even之类。片段的记忆开始串联。他仍然感觉不到自己认识Even，但他知道自己爱他。这一定算数。

 

一个下午，Isak绕着营地独自小跑。一个高大的男人加入了他。Isak认出他是狙击小队的，过了几秒钟才想起来，他在不少照片上见过这个人。“Alexander，对吗？“他问道。

 

”是的。你都想起来了？“

 

”一部分。看到了你的照片，不是真的记得你，抱歉。“

 

”没事。“

 

他们安静地跑步。Isak在等Alexander说话，但直到他们跑了一圈半，他才意识到，Alexander在等他开口。

 

“你过来就是为了问我的记忆有没有恢复？”

 

“不是。我看到那天你和Even了。我只是个无望的乐观者罢了，盼着你在这里，看到他，能唤醒你的记忆。“

 

”有一些。不是很多。“不够，远远不够。

 

”真遗憾呢。“

 

Isak鼓起勇气问出了他一直想问的。

 

“他恨我吗？”

 

“是的。我想他应该是的。他这么说了。我希望这是真的。”

 

“噢。”

 

“你伤害了他，击溃了他。”

 

“我知道。”

 

“我不觉得你知道。”Alexander停下来，“当他拿到那些文件，他就被瓦解了。他内心深处的最后防线崩塌了。从你醒来的那天起，他就一直在受伤。他开始接受更多风险，对新人刻薄。他收到那些文件后，好多天不睡觉，只是哭，拒绝和我们一起行动，直到他签了名。然后第二天，他试图自杀。他几乎就要跳下一幢楼。幸运的是，新兵里的一员，Johannes，受过这种情况的训练，救下了他，帮助他度过难关。几周后，酸袭发生了，Johannes死了。Even也伤的很重。他在医院待了好几周，当他出来的时候，他的心已经筑起了一道高墙。他不再笑了，只和我谈关于工作的事。我认识的那个Even，一去不复返。“

 

”我——“

 

“所以我猜这就是为什么我在这里冲着你吼，告诉你这一切都是你的错。但这是不公平的，因为你失忆了。但是我失去了我最好的朋友。而他失去了支撑他世界的全部。所以我必须发泄我的沮丧。我需要你清楚你的所作所为带来的后果。并且你到底为什么他妈的又回来。”

 

Isak不知道说些什么。他知道失忆不是他的错。但是他心中却有莫名的负罪感，当他听到Even经历的一切之后。他的生活如此糟糕。他对他的所作所为感到羞耻，若无其事地签下那些文件，将Even认作坏人，将自己视为好人。

 

他可不是什么好人。

 

即使不记得，不认识Even，他知道，如果角色互换的话，Even会给他第二次机会，会给他时间。

 

尽管不记得他，他依然了解他。

 

“我希望我可以收回那一切，但是我不能。”

 

“我知道。”他们又开始跑了起来。“你都记起了些什么？”

 

“零零碎碎。”

 

“那你为什么回来？”

 

“因为有一天我醒来，意识到我不需要认识他后，再去爱他。这太难解释，但尽管不记得他，我的心和灵魂都知道我爱他，我需要到这里来看看能不能挽救一些东西。”

 

“大概不能。”

 

“我想过。但是我至少应该试试。”

 

“也许你真的该放弃。”

 

“你是真的恨我。”

 

“在这里，你只会让他更糟糕。”

 

“这从来不是我的本意。”

 

Alexander深深地叹了口气。“你知道吗，我以前真的很喜欢你。可惜人是会变的。”

 

“是啊。”

 

他们在沉默中完成了余下的训练，不告而别。站在浴室花洒下，Isak终于哭了。为他失去的记忆，为Even的遭遇，为自己搞砸的一切。

 

哭了一会儿，他突然意识到很重要的一点。他曾经也处于过这种位置。Even还没有那么破碎，Isak还没有失去一部分自己。但他为Even去争取了。他做到过一次，他可以再做第二次。

 

有希望的话，他可以慢慢找回失去的那部分自己。

 

 

 

“我们能谈谈吗？”

 

这只是个巧合，Isak排在Even后面，等早饭。但他觉得这是个不能浪费的机会。Even缓慢转身，用空洞的眼神看着他。那双曾经写满了生活的眼睛，写在Isak拥有的每张照片上。

 

“我们没什么好谈的。”Even转过去。

 

“我们什么都能谈。”

 

“比如？”Even斜眼看着他。

 

人群的目光逐渐聚集过来，Isak没说出他真正想说的。“我们能换个地方谈吗？”

 

“我没空。”

 

“你什么时候有空？”

 

“为你吗？再也没有了。”

 

Even又径直走开了，和他的队友一起吃饭去了。Isak留在原地，独自一人。

 

他知道这是他活该。

 

他得到了那份至纯，至善的爱意，却挥手掷去。

 

现在是他付出代价的时候了。

 

 

时间变得模糊。在救护中心工作总是忙碌不堪，每天都有大大小小的伤病。Isak感激这些好分散他的注意力。

 

但命运却偏偏和他作对。一个下午走到病床前，发现这是狙击小队的人。他有种奇怪的身临其境感。看了看病历，Lucas.他发誓他认出了他，还有这似曾相识的场景。

 

那个男孩和他的兄弟一样暗骂着自己流血的手臂。

 

“好，Lucas，你感觉如何？我是Valtersen医生，我来为你做检查。“

 

”你他妈的在逗我？“那个男孩回答。

 

Isak只是耸了耸肩，装作不在意：“我知道你们不喜欢我，但，既然碰上了…“

 

”你真的不记得了？“Lucas追问。

 

”不记得。你具体指什么？“

 

”我们以前也遇到过这种场景。“Alexander最终开口，笑得很勉强。

 

“是吗？不论如何，Lucas，可以把你的手从伤口上移开吗，让我检查？“

 

对方埋怨了一声，但还是照做了。Isak快速清理伤口，缝合，给了Lucas一些抗生素，让他休息几天。

 

他全程都没看Even一眼。

 

 

 

“他是真的恨我。”

 

“嗯，我看出来了。”Pia正吃着午饭。

 

“我不知道该怎么办。我过来是为了弥补错误，但我好像更加恶化了它。”

 

“我听说你离开的这段时间，Even遭遇了很多。“

 

”是的。我不怪他恨我，真的。只是......“

 

”只是如何？Isak？希望他原谅你，然后一切都欢天喜地，美满幸福了？“

 

”……你在冲我发火吗，Pia？“

 

”没。也许有点？“她耸了耸肩。”我的意思说，我喜欢Even，我听闻了他遭遇的一切…我不知道。我知道你什么都不记得了，你也不是故意这样对他。但…“她竭尽全力寻找合适的措辞，”你毁了他，Isak.你本可以给他机会，但是你就这么毁了他的生活。“

 

然后她起身离开了。

 

 

 

上次的尝试以失败告终之后，他就意识到，他应该尊重Even，耐心等待。等那个人回心转意。给他时间。

 

但到了最后，他们没有更多时间了。

 

在Isak抵达叙利亚几周后的一个下午，Even被遣送到医疗中心。他不得不接受药物治疗。因为在执行任务的时候他干了不要命的事，明显是躁郁症发作。Alexander不肯告诉他发生了什么，只说从没见过他在那么短的时间里发作那么多次，甚至害怕军队会因此赶走他。

 

Isak感到自己五脏六腑都被罪恶吞噬。他很有可能是导致Even病发的原因。

 

“我会打电话问一些挪威的同事，他们也许对于用药有一些建议，减少发作频率。”Isak说着签下了接收Even的文件，向一个护士挥了挥手，准许她去取镇静剂。

 

“谢谢。”Alexander说道。然后离开他，走向Even的床边。药物让他睡过去了。Alexander坐了下来。Isak知道这次轮到他离开了。一个声音阻止了他。“Isak？“

 

Isak转身。“嗯？”

 

“别放弃他。放弃让他原谅你。为他争取。”Alexander咬紧双唇，看起来很悲伤。“看到他这样子，真的很痛苦。我之前说你在这里只会让他更糟，但事实是，我觉得他需要你。他需要你为他争取。”

 

Isak能感到自己嘴角微微勾起。“我是这么想的。我只是不知道怎么让他开口跟我说话，所以我想我该给他一些时间。”

 

“别给他太多时间。你等的越久，只会越糟。”

 

Isak无话可说。自从他过来，所有人都告诉他远离Even，别再雪上加霜。而Even也拒绝和他谈话。他真的不知道该怎么办了。他来到这里，是希望可以修正他破损的一切，但他仍然没有恢复记忆。他不记得Even，只有支离破碎的那么一点。他不记得他们的恋情，但他能感受到他们爱意的深刻且强大。这些足够吗？根本不够。

 

“我不知道该怎么办。我想不起来。我只知道我能感受到的，在我内心深处。我知道，我爱他。我无法为它正名，无法描述。但它是那么强大，深刻，有力地消磨着我。我爱他，可我甚至记不得他。”

 

“有时候，有爱就足够了。”

 

Isak忍不住自嘲地笑了笑。“不知怎么的，我有种预感，这次光有它还不够。”

 

“别放弃就好。”

 

Isak从没打算过放弃。他只是还没想好下一步。这不等同于放弃。所以他摇了摇头，说了句“不会的”，就走了——还有其他病人等着他，他也需要一些思考的空间，来想出一个计划。

 

 

 

结果Even的病例还是由他负责，他比任何人都有经验，也许是唯一一个愿意踏进这个房间的人——Even在过去几个月应该吓坏了不少人。

 

Even在病跨前要打好几天镇静剂。等他真正倒下之后，事情就变得很艰难。

 

失去了一部分记忆，Isak只知道这很糟糕。Even从来没有病得这么厉害。他不吃东西，生活也没法自理。他们不得不给他插导尿管，给他输液提供营养。

 

Isak很担心。他把所有空闲时间都陪在Even床边。他要么看书，要么读新闻，或者玩手机。只在检查其他病人，吃饭，洗澡和睡觉时离开。

 

他很内疚，坐在那边无所事事，而不是陪着Jonas，Magnus和Mahdi.但当他们在吃饭时碰见时，他会告诉他们一切都好——说Even比以往亲近他一点了。其实Even只是在那边睡觉，Isak都怀疑Even知不知道有人陪着他。但他从来没减少过一点陪着他的时间。

 

有的时候他看着Even睡觉，看他因呼吸起伏的脸庞上难以掩盖的忧愁和痛苦。他背上的伤疤，他胸膛和手臂健壮的肌肉。Isak总是猛然惊觉自己盯着他看得太多，看得太久了。

 

现在Isak在读一本书，有点无聊，所以他的眼睛总是往Even那瞟。那个男孩在出汗，满脸都是。Isak放下书，过去帮他擦汗。

 

尽可能的轻手轻脚，他拭去Even头上的汗珠。他犹豫了一下，要不要连他胸上的汗一起擦了，但又觉得太过冒犯。如果是其他人的话，他就会这么做，不需要多想。但Even这么恨他，让他觉得这样做像侵犯了他。他走向水槽，挂起毛巾，再重新坐回来。

 

他刚坐下来，Even就动了动。Isak怔住了，等着Even发现他，让他滚开。但那个男孩转过头，看着自己，开始流泪。无声，却是大颗大颗的眼泪。

 

“Even…“他的声音听起来有些沙哑，这只让那个男孩哭的更厉害了，甚至抽泣了起来。

 

Isak不知道该怎么办，所以他走向他，小心翼翼地把手放在他肩上，想着应该会被推开。但让他惊讶的是，Even抓住了他的手，把他拽近了一点，往他身上靠，让他保持着一种有点尴尬的拥抱姿势。Isak也接受了，让Even抱住他，最终他搂住了这个男孩，在他边上躺下来。

 

他们保持这个动作好像有一个世纪那么漫长。Even渐渐平静下来。当他的泪水停止的时候，他松开了紧抱Isak的手，推开了他。Isak决定最好赶紧起开，于是他慢慢坐起来，准备下床。

 

“你为什么要离我而去？”Even的声音阻止了他。

 

“因为你恨我。”

 

“我不恨你。”

 

“所有人都是这么认为的。”

 

“我不这么认为。”

 

Isak看着他身边这个支离破碎的男孩。他花了不少时间了解躁郁症，和每个认识Even的人交谈，这样他就能清楚的知道病发对他的影响。Even现在还没有完全恢复理智，虽然会比发作时清醒一点，但他的判断力仍存疑。

 

而现在，Even需要Isak的陪伴。所以Isak不再动了，重新躺回Even边上。“好。”他能做到这个。他可以给Even他现在想要的，以后的后果，以后再承担。

 

“好？”

 

“我会陪着你，我们等会再谈。睡吧，Even.“

 

”好。“

 

他睡了，Isak像之前那样抱着他。

 

 

 

Even又睡了好几天，Isak只在不得不离开时才离开他。他也不回自己房间睡了，就睡在Even边上。其他医生对此没有意见，他们都知道这是个怎样的故事。

 

Isak对此很感激。因为他知道最终会显得难堪。某天Even恢复了，一切就都完了。所以最好其他人都别太在意他们。

 

Isak看着他边上熟睡的男孩。他看起来放松一点了。昨天Isak还劝动他吃了一点东西。他们的对话无非是“你渴吗”，“要多一个枕头吗”，还有Even的“别离开我”。

 

这真让Isak心碎。每个夜晚，他都梦到不同的记忆。他记起了很多，都不确定是不是还有忘却的了。和Even靠的这样近，把他抱在怀里，让回忆汹涌而来。

 

他知道这有多痛。等Even意识到他还是恨Isak，等他好起来了，不再需要Isak陪伴了。这样的痛会杀死他的心。但至少他知道了为什么Even会病得这么厉害。躺在这，搂着Even，他好想哭。Isak恨自己对Even做的一切，无论他怎么提醒自己这不是他的本意，也难辞其咎。

 

Isak像个混蛋，Even不值得承受这一切。Isak本该给他一次机会，但是他没有。他就那样签了名，忘了他，好像一切从未发生。把他从生活中抹去，翻篇。

 

他还没和其他男孩谈过他恢复的记忆。除了吃饭，他没机会和他们碰面。所以他想他可以晚点告诉他们，等Even不要他了。

 

这一天来的比他想象还要早。

 

他吃完晚饭回来，看见Even坐在床上，也吃完了他的晚饭。走进房间的一刹那，他就感觉了气氛的变化了。Even看起来也不再软弱，疲惫和悲伤了。他的眼神坚定，身体也紧绷了一点。Isak在门前停下了。

 

“嗨。”

 

“嗨。”Even回答，声音比他看起来温柔一点。

 

“你感觉如何？”

 

“好多了。”

 

“那很好。”

 

Even咽了咽口水。“谢谢你。抱歉我一直迫使你待在这里，我不是有意把这些强加于你的。”

 

“没事。”Isak挥了挥手，没事，真正有事的是，他知道这就是了。Even不再需要他了，但他仍然需要他。“我想我该走了。”他说，想着在Even赶他走之前就先做出这个抉择。

 

“我是认真的，Isak.“Even叫住他，让他转过身。“我说我不恨你的时候，我是认真的。我真的不恨你。”

 

Isak艰难地吞咽，努力憋住眼泪。“我终于恢复了我的记忆。而且…而且我恨我对你所做的一切，Even.我不会乞求你的原谅，因为我永远也得不到了。我只是想让你知道：我之所以回来，尽管不记得你，不了解你，我知道我爱你。“

 

然后他走了，灼热的泪珠溢出他的眼眶。

 

 

 

 

 

这一次，换成Isak分崩离析。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：本章歌曲- Dancing On My Own, Calum Scott
> 
> 译者的话：这章Isak和Even角色互换了。一边心疼Isak，一边更心疼Even.  
> 后半章写到Isak犹豫要不要给Even擦汗时，我突然想到——“爱是想触碰又收回手”。  
> 在另一个平行宇宙里，Isak和Even再次躺在了一起。Even生病时的示弱，让我想到他说的——“你知道吗？永远拥有一个人的最好的办法就是失去他。”  
> 鼻子酸了。


	5. MEET ME ON THE BATTLEFIELD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：一般来说我不写前言，但这一次我要写给Darkprincessdreams，你推荐的歌给了我灵感，让我写得更快。非常感谢你。
> 
> 我也许需要一点时间写下个章节，当然我一定会写好的。而且我向你们所有人保证，我仍然准备写HE。
> 
> 特别声明：本章由 @陈已竹 全文翻译

见我，于硝烟弥漫的战场  
在最深的黑夜  
我将成为你的利剑和铠甲  
你最好的伪装，  
你对我而言亦是如此

枪声回荡  
我们也许最先倒下  
一切可能都一如既往  
或者我们将它重建  
在断壁残垣之上

 

——

 

接下来的几天，避开Even成了Isak的任务。除了工作、吃饭、洗澡，他大多数时间都待在睡铺上。他很少和同伴们外出，他们都开始担心他。他仍未把记忆的事告诉他们，但他知道他很快将不得不这么做。

 

他只是需要一些时间稀释悲伤。

 

一个星期后他才又一次开始绕着营地慢跑。他知道之前他有些懈怠：难过，痛苦，对什么都不屑一顾。但今晚吃完晚饭后，看到朋友们都去训练了，他有点坐立不安。知道他们一时半会不会回来，Isak想去慢跑。在迈出第一步后，之后就变得很顺利。他一个人跑，夕阳慢慢滑落，空气渐渐寒冷起来。很好看。非常美。虽然此时还有其他人跑步、行走或者做其他训练，但没有人打扰他。

 

好吧，起码第一圈没有。

 

当他跑回原点的时候，一个人跑到他身边，跟上了他的节奏。他转过头，希望看到他的一位朋友，可以是Alexander，也可以是Pia。

 

但他看到了Even。

 

“Hey。”Even说。

 

Isak含糊地回答了一个hey，在心里默默揣测Even现在找到他是为了什么。他已经承认了他恢复了记忆。但他搞砸了他们的关系。Even恨他，他应该恨他。他是来骂他、打他的吗？好吧，他不会。Even从来不会这样伤害他。但他应该骂他，让他去死或滚回家去。Isak感觉自己有点心跳加速。

 

“我和你一起跑步没问题吧？”Even问。

 

“当然。”Isak回答，咽下滑到嘴边的几百万个问题。

 

他们沉默着跑了几分钟。Isak偷偷看了Even几眼。Even比Isak刚来时看起来好很多。更健康，更快乐。这很奇怪，他刚在医院躺了几周。Isak移开眼睛。专心跑步、吐息，他的心紧张地咚咚直跳。

 

“你觉得我们可以成为好朋友吗？”Even突然问。

 

“什么？”

 

“朋友。你觉得我们会这样吗？”

 

“可是你恨我。”

 

“我没有，我告诉过你。”

 

“好吧，但你应该这样，在我做了所有这一切之后。”

 

“但你不记得啊，你失忆了。”

 

“这不是理由。”

 

“这是的。”

 

“我是个糟透的人，你应该恨我。”

 

“别这样。我们可以成为朋友吗Isak？”

 

Isak转过头看着Even，对上了他的蓝眼睛，看到了他柔和而小心翼翼的微笑，这个世界上没有任何一样东西能阻止他说，“好”。

 

——

 

这很奇怪，Even会和Isak一起训练，冲他笑，当他们过马路时向他问好，其他人很快便起了疑心。三天半后他们才找到机会问Isak。那时他正躺在床上看杂志。

 

“告诉我们吧，Isak。”

 

Isak抬起头，看着Jonas的眼睛，“什么？”

 

“你和Even，你们怎么了？”Mahdi接下话头。

 

“对啊，他为什么莫名其妙地对你笑？”Magnus补充说，这三个人现在全坐在Isak旁边的床上看着他。

 

Isak吧杂志放在一边，看着他的兄弟们。“他问我我们可不可以做朋友。”

 

“什么？”

 

“我还以为他讨厌你呢？！”

 

“那太棒了！”

 

Isak微笑着，但是觉得这很可能变成一副鬼脸。他不认为自己为此高兴，这感觉很奇怪。和一个你分手的人做朋友，一个你爱他爱到灵魂都在疼的人，你们除了再次成为朋友其他都不可能。

 

“Isak，怎么了？”Jonas问。

 

Isak看着他的眼睛，深呼吸几次，再慢慢地话吐出来，“我的记忆恢复了。”

 

之后的沉默令人紧张。Pia和Maren也走过来坐下，所有人都只是坐下来，等着Isak说下去。

 

但他没什么好说的，因为现在记忆根本不可能改变任何事。它们不能对现在的情况帮上一点忙，更无法改变它。它们不能产生任何影响，只是再次狠狠地伤他的心。“它们全回来了，但无所谓了，因为我他妈已经搞砸了。然后好吧，他打算当我的朋友而且我不明白为什么，我是个不值得的混蛋。”Isak说道，起身下床，穿上鞋子，打算走开。

 

“等等，Isak！”Jonas在他身后喊道。

 

Isak顿了一下，转过身。

 

“Even知道吗？你的记忆的事？还有你到这里来是因为你爱他，尽管你不记得？”Jonas问道，走向他。

 

Isak向他的朋友虚弱的笑了笑，“他知道，但这什么用都没有。”然后他走出房间，走进夜色中，不知道要去哪，但可以肯定的是他没法在这里再待上一秒钟。

 

当他确定没有人跟上来时，终于让泪水滑过眼角。

 

——

 

他最后来到了他以前和Even经常来的地方看星星。他坐下来，跷起腿，看着这些星星。它们和他记忆中一样漂亮，现在他终于记起了所有的事情。这些该死的记忆。

 

他痛恨自己对Even所做的一切，他恨自己忘记了一切。他恨这里的所有人都笃信Isak是个混蛋，他也许应该为了一些之前受到谴责，但是为什么Jonas没有阻止他？为什么朋友们没有让他等一等，再试试看？为什么Even没有试着争取他？

 

Isak发现自己在发怒，但怒气很快消退了。发怒不能帮上什么忙，它只会让这一切继续下去。所以Isak再次哭出来，眼泪不由自主地落下，滚烫的，沉重的泪水从眼睛涌出。他没法阻止它们，他也不想阻止它们。

 

“Isak？”他听见身后传来一个声音，一个他再熟悉不过的声音，这声音让他颤抖，不过是喜悦地，但他的心像是被紧紧攥住。

 

“Hey。”他回答道，眼睛没有离开星星。

 

“你为什么一个人坐在这里？”Even问他，在他身边隔了一段距离坐下。这让Isak的心揪得更紧了。

 

“因为所有人都讨厌我。我想我是活该，我也恨我自己。”

 

“为什么呢？”

 

“什么为什么？”

 

“为什么你要恨自己？”

 

Isak转过头看着Even，星星和月亮明亮地闪烁着，即使在黑夜里也很容易看见Even的眼睛，他让自己沉浸在这目光中一会儿，比适当的注视更久一些。

 

“因为我毁了我们的生活。”Even把脸别过去，没有回答。Isak不介意，事实上安静在此时恰到好处，不管怎样能安静地待在Even身边都让他很舒服。

 

“你没有做错什么Isak，你失忆了。我才是那个疯了的人。”

 

“你没有很疯狂。”Isak插嘴说。

 

“不，我的确疯了。”

 

“不，你是得了躁郁症，这不叫疯。”

 

“差不多。”

 

“不，这是两码事，你怎么敢这样说你自己，别这样。”

 

“怎么不能？”

 

“因为我——”他飞快地咬住舌头。他不能说这样的话，不是因为这是假的，而是因为这是真的。Isak已经把这些彻底搞砸了，他根本不可能修补，而且说这些帮不了他们。

 

“Isak，我们回不去了。”Even说。

 

“我知道。”

 

“我仍然在意你。”Even继续说道，“但是过去的六个月几乎毁了我，我不能再承受相同的经历了。我很抱歉。”

 

“没关系的Even，我不奢望你能原谅我。”

 

“这不是什么原谅不原谅，Isak这不是你的错。”

 

“每一个人都说是的。”

 

“别理他们。我来告诉你，这不是你的错。你也很受伤，而且我仍然很在意你。但我得先让我自己愈合，我需要找到回去的路，我不能再经历一遍相同的事情了。”

 

Isak看着Even，这个他毁掉的人，他伤害的人。但是在他眼中除了善意和关心什么也看不到。Even就坐在那里，在战区里，告诉自己他什么都没做错。Even，被这件事深深伤害的人，在过去的几个月中受了这么多苦难。但是同时，听见Even说他不怪他，不恨他，让释怀更加艰难。因为他们不能再像以前那样，他们不能再成为“Isak和Even”。这份伤害如此深，Isak甚至希望Even能恨他。“我觉得我应受到你的憎恨。你不能就这样恨我吗？”

 

“我永远也不会恨你，Isak。”

 

之后的沉默是如此地沉重以至于Isak控制不住又掉了眼泪。强壮的手臂将他拉入怀抱中，一个轻柔的声音告诉他不要哭了。Isak知道自己应该抗拒，但是在Even的拥抱中，Isak感觉自己仿佛不受控制，让自己在流着泪的同时被抱着。

 

“我不能和你在一起Isak。但我真的很愿意成为你的朋友，只要你肯。”

 

而且尽管Isak知道自己应该谢绝这份邀请，背上包回家，试着重新振作起来，让他的伤口愈合，他做不到。他不能放弃，尽管这里已经没有什么可以为之奋斗的了，他的心在阻止他。所以他只是轻声说“好的”任由Even多抱他一会儿。

 

——

 

Isak在之后几天里尽量避开他的朋友们，他不和他们一起吃早餐，在他们回来之前吃晚饭，当他们回到帐篷时假装已经睡下。这种方法只生效了三天。

 

“我知道你没有睡着。”Jonas坐在他的床沿，轻轻晃了晃他的肩膀。

 

Isak转过身，看着他最好的朋友，“我现在不想谈这个。”

 

“你为什么不早点告诉我你恢复记忆了？这可是件大事。”Jonas继续说，忽略Isak的话。

 

“因为它让我很伤心。”

 

“好吧，嗯，我以为你做好心理准备了。知道回忆会让你伤心。”

 

“很显然我没有。”

 

“Even呢？”

 

“他想和我做朋友。”

 

“这很好啊，不是吗？”

 

“我不知道。至少他是唯一一个没有告诉我我应该受责备的人。”Isak苦涩地说。

 

“嘿，我可没有怪你，你知道的。”

 

“好吧，那就你和Even。”

 

“还有大多数人。你没有做错什么，也许我应该听Eva的，让你别签这些文件，但我不愿意强迫你去做你不想做的事。如果你一直这么看待问题的话，那么每个人都有责任，或多或少。我们都应该阻止你，帮你更多忙，为你做更多的事。更努力地争取些什么。我们所有人。包括Even。但是最重要的是，我应该阻止你，但我没有。我很抱歉。”

 

“这不是你的错Jonas。”

 

“这不是任何人的错。”Jonas说，“很多时候，事情就这样发生了，谁都没有错。”

 

“好吧……我只是希望它从来没发生过，我不知道如何让它过去，我不知道怎么熬过去，不知道怎么忘记他。”

 

“你为什么要忘了他？我以为他想——”

 

“做朋友，Jonas。他说我们除了做朋友什么都不可能。”

 

“喔。”

 

“是真的。”

 

“别放弃。会好的。坚持住，然后等着看吧。”

 

Isak没有回答，他不知道怎么反驳Jonas，他的沉默不代表他赞同。

 

——

 

这很奇怪，看见Even一直对他笑，无论在哪见面都和他打招呼，问他想不想一起跑步。但是Isak拒绝不了，无法狠下心让Even走开。因为他想离Even更近一点，不过这有多伤他的心。他爱他，他可能永远不能止住这份爱意。

 

此刻他们正一起跑步，Even邀请他来参加之后的打靶训练，Isak还不确定要不要去。

 

“你后悔吗？到这里来而不是按照生活原先的计划展开？”

 

“我的生活就像我想象的那样进行着。”

 

“你想象着战地生活？”

 

“我想象我是一名医生，和你生活在一起。现在我都做到了。”Isak耸耸肩。没有提到又一次失去它。这是他们心照不宣的秘密，他可以从Even的脸上看出来，他们共同的痛苦。Isak不喜欢这种感觉，但他确实感到宽慰，看到Even同样受伤的表情。难过的不止他一个。“你呢？我知道你也曾向往过别的生活。”

 

“拍电影吗？”Even说，摇了摇头，“那只是儿时的幻想，我早就不再做这样的梦了。”

 

“在他们拒绝你的申请的时候？”

 

“在你说不管怎样你都爱我的时候。”

 

“哦。”

 

“我们在一起的时候比其他千万种的生活都要好，Isak。我不能回到从前不代表我后悔。或者不再那么爱你。”

 

Isak摇了摇头。“请别……我受不了听你现在说这些。”

 

“抱歉。”

 

“没关系。”

 

沉默。他们又跑了三圈，Even说他要去参加打靶训练，再一次问Isak要不要参加。

 

Isak纠结了一会儿，狙击队成员都在那里，他的朋友们或许也在。他现在想藏起来，独自待在，因心碎而哭泣。

 

他答应去训练。

 

——

 

当他们走过去的时候别人都已经到达靶场了。没有看到Jonas，Mahdi和Magnus，Isak稍稍松了口气。他现在不需要他们的同情。

 

然后他就一直坐在那看着，不确定自己是不是应该加入。Even似乎注意到了，他走过来，伸手拉起他，说“来吧，我教你。”

 

又一次，Isak无法拒绝。

 

他们走到Even刚才站的地方，Even递给他一把步枪。比Isak预想的要重。

 

“穿过场地，盯着靶子，然后射击。记得呼吸，但是为了维持抢的稳定，射击时屏住呼吸。”Isak按照Even的指示做，在失误了几次后，他终于上靶了。

 

“漂亮！”

 

“谢谢。”Isak说，转过头和Even面对面，有点太近了。

 

Even的目光遇上他的，他们紧紧注视着对方，Isak感到自己心跳加速，当他正要说什么的时候，Even退后了一步。“对不起，我做不到。”

 

“没关系Even。我能再试一枪吗？”

 

“当然。”

 

Isak转回头，重新站定，在Even的指导下又完成一枪。他很满意，把枪还给Even，并看了他一会儿，枪枪十环。

 

“你好。”身后传来一个声音。Isak转过身，看见一个帅气的男孩对他微笑。他的名牌上写着Gregers。“我叫Simen。”男孩伸出手。

 

Isak伸手握住，“Isak。Valtersen。”他说，有一点迟疑，人们在这里通常不这么做，介绍自己并握手。但不管怎样，他顺着对方的意思做了。

 

“我是狙击队一员。”Simen说，站在Isak旁边，和他一起看着Even。

 

“医生。”Isak说。

 

“我听说过你，所以我知道。我是Even同事。”

 

“啊。”

 

“他现在看起来好多了，他说他换药了吗？”

 

“这是个人隐私吧。”Isak动了动身子，他不喜欢听到关于别人隐私的问题，他不能分享这些信息。这很让人不舒服。

 

“我知道。他说是你解决了这件问题。调配适当的剂量。”

 

“我认识这方面的专家。”Isak说，希望能赶快结束这一对话。

 

然而事情并不像他想的那样。“你关心这么多干嘛呢，Isak？你把他丢在这里，寄给他那些文件。”

 

Isak转过头对着身边的男孩，“你以为你是谁？”

 

“Even的朋友。”

 

“真好笑，我根本不记得你，但我记得其他人。”

 

“我们是在你不在的时候认识的。”

 

Isak挑起一边的眉毛，读出了言外之意。“那么就是现在咯。”他说。

 

“对。”Simen说，唇边露出一副不怀好意的笑容，“而且如果你可以离他远一点我会万分感激，你和他这么亲近让他很难过，我不喜欢这样。”

 

Isak挑起另一边的眉毛，“他让我来的，所以我就待在这儿。”说完他转身离开，以防自己说出一些恶毒的话，他走到Alexander旁边。

 

“我看到你遇见了Simen。”Alexander说，递给Isak一瓶水。

 

“嗯，怎么了？”

 

“他是个自大狂。”

 

“哦，是吗？这有什么关系？”Isak喝了一口水。

 

“他是Even带出来的，当你不在的时候。Even当时有点……自负又严厉，所以Simen也变得自大又冷酷。”

 

“事实上他是为Even向我提要求的，让我离他远一点。”

 

“真的？卧槽。”

 

“我看得出来。”

 

“好吧，祝你好运Isak。”Alexander笑着说。

 

“你真的以为他有戏吗？”

 

“我不想这么刻薄，因为我很喜欢你。但是，他比你更有可能。”

 

“操。”

 

“事实如此。”

 

Isak待在Alexander身边直到训练结束。当他看见Even单手拥抱Simen的时候他努力克制自己的反胃。而之后当Even冲他笑的时候他又试图消除内心小鹿乱撞的感觉。

 

——

 

“他不接我电话Isak。”

 

“我知道，他现在还在生气，给他一点时间，我会和他谈谈Eva。”

 

他在和Eva打电话。她因为晕倒被送进医院，医院打电话给了Jonas，他随即知道了自己的妻子怀孕了，没有告诉他，还支持他在这种情况下离开她。Jonas有点狂躁。Isak没告诉他自己已经知道了，他不敢。

 

“你是对的，我应该告诉他。”

 

“你的确应该这么做。但是你不能改变过去Eva，他会原谅你的，他现在只是有点郁闷。他爱你，不管发生什么。别哭了好吗？”隔着手机他听到她在抽泣，“你现在怎么样？感觉还好吗？”

 

 

“肩膀有点淤青，其他都很好。只不过很累很伤心又很饿。”

 

Isak笑了，“保证足够的休息，你现在还在医院吗？”

 

“嗯。我现在要回去了，我妈妈没法再帮我带孩子，他要上班。Jonas的父母在度假。我买不到回家的车票，我不知道怎么办Isak。”

 

“要不要我给Even的父母打电话？他们以前照看过她。”

 

“他们会答应吗？我的意思是，你和Even都……”

 

“朋友。我们是朋友。我会问问他们的。”

 

“谢谢你Isak。”

 

“没关系。休息一下吧，我会跟他们说的。”

 

“好的，拜拜。”

 

“拜。”

 

挂断电话，他在想他是否要在打电话之前征得Even的同意。但是他转念一想觉得可以之后再请他谅解。现在是中午，Even直到晚上才回来，这件事等不了。所以他打电话给Even的妈妈，对方问了他一大堆问题，感谢他照顾Even，满怀期待地问他他们会不会一起回来并说只要Eva需要，她很愿意照看Silje，Isak对她表示感谢，并保证当他回家后会去吃晚餐。

 

打完电话后他意识到午休结束了，他需要回去工作。他决定给Eva发个短信，待会儿再打给她。

 

Isak给Eva：

 

他们十分愿意照看Silje，我待会打电话详细地跟你说，或者你可以直接打给他们。小心一点，卧床休息。我会让Jonas和你说话的。想念你<3

 

走进医疗站的时候他差点撞上Pia，对方到现在都不理他。

 

“Pia。”

 

“Isak。”

 

“你为什么这么讨厌我。”

 

“我没有，我只是……”

 

“我知道他很难过，这也让我很难过。现在你生我的气让我接受不了，我需要一个朋友。我们可以继续做朋友吗？”

 

“我们还是朋友Isak。这是我想说的。我也和Even聊了聊，我知道我生你的气是不对的，我不应该那样说你。我只是有点情绪激动，然后说错了话。我一直不知道怎么向你道歉，原谅我好吗？”

 

Isak被她激动的言辞吓了一跳，花了几秒才反应过来，听懂她在说什么，而这让他的心情轻松不少。他笑了，把她拥入怀中，“我当然会原谅你。”

 

就像这样，他们和好如初。他们一起查看病人。当有空闲的时候，他们坐下来聊天，说说最近几周的事，Isak告诉她和Even做朋友的事情，Even不想和他成为朋友以外的关系。这很正常，也很合理。但它仍然伤了他的心，Pia告诉他他可以感到悲伤。

 

Isak告诉他Simen的事，这让她很气愤。

 

“他真的以为他有机会？哇。”

 

“也许吧，你知道。只是因为Even不喜欢我不能说明他不需要其他人。”

 

“我不相信除了你Even会喜欢上别人。永远不会。你们可是‘Evak’。”

 

“Evak？”

 

“Even和Isak。你们名字的混合体。”

 

“朗朗上口。”他调侃地冲她笑笑。

 

“够了，我们只是想找些乐子。”

 

他们都笑了，享受回到现实前的轻松一刻。

 

“说真的Isak，别太着急。我确信不管以什么样的方式，问题都会解决。事情总是这样。”

 

“也许吧。”

 

在Isak开口之前，一个新伤员被送了过来，他们被叫了回去，对话就停在这里。

 

——

 

他和Jonas，Magnus和Mahdi一起吃的晚餐，其余三人试图让Jonas想通。而他仍然很生气。

 

“她他妈的竟然瞒着我这件事。”

 

“她可能只是很害怕。”Mahdi耸了耸肩。

 

“害怕？那她更应该告诉我了，我有权知道这件事！”

 

“她不想左右你的决定，这就是为什么她没告诉你。”Isak说。

 

“你怎么知道？”Jonas抢白说。

 

“你他妈不肯跟她讲话所以她打电话给我了。她独自一人在医院里，而她的丈夫不理她。她知道她应该早点告诉你，她很抱歉，而且，操……你就不能和她说说话吗？”Isak狠狠地回击道，“我他妈的不得不打电话给前任的父母请他们帮忙照看Silje。如果我都能做这些，你为什么不能和她说说话呢？”

 

Isak站起来，把盘子里剩的食物倒掉，然后走开了。在他走出用餐区时他几乎直直撞上了Even。

 

“抱歉。”

 

“别担心。”Even笑着说，“我无意间听到你们的谈话了。Eva又怀孕了吗？”

 

“是的。”

 

“那很棒。所以你和我父母说话了？”

 

“嗯，很抱歉。我应该先问问你的意见的，但你当时不在……”

 

“没关系。他们喜欢Silje，我想他们一直想抱孙子，但我永远不可能有。”

 

“你以前想要孩子？”Isak问道，十分惊讶。

 

“我从来不想要别的什么，我那时已经有了我想要的。”

 

“现在呢？”

 

“我现在想不想要孩子？我不知道。也许吧。看情况。”

 

Isak若有所思地点了点头。

 

“你呢？”Even问。

 

“我没想过这件事。我不是在模仿你，不过我确实有了我想要的一切，所以……”

 

Even对他微微笑了，他无法克制地也对他笑了笑。在这一刻，他感觉一切都会好的。也许吧。但是这时Simen走到Even旁边，咧嘴笑了笑，告诉他他们一会儿要做的事，Isak只得含糊地和Even告别，SImen恶劣地对他笑笑，他定在原地看着他们渐渐走远。

 

Isak最终回到铺位上，给Eva打电话。他们闲聊了一会，尽管话费很贵，他知道Eva现在需要有人说说话。

 

几个小时后，Jonas进来了，刚刚洗完澡。意识到Isak正在和Eva聊天后，他伸出手想要手机。Isak递了过去，坐回床上，看着他的好朋友对他的妻子道歉，告诉她他爱她，安慰她一切都会好。

 

直到Isak的手机快没电了Jonas才挂断电话，把手机递回来。

 

“抱歉Isak。”

 

“别这样。发火或者伤心都是正常的，但是Eva需要你克服这些，所以我觉得我应该推你一把。”

 

“谢了。”

 

他们安静地坐了一会。其他人都去看晚场电影了。Isak不想去，害怕在那儿遇到Even。和Simen在一起。他受不了这种事。

 

“我认为Even有人了。”他告诉Jonas。

 

“你为什么这么想？”

 

“你见过那个一直待在他身边的人吗？那个瘦瘦的小个子？”

 

“是他？”

 

“他告诉我离Even远点，暗示我不要夹在他们俩之间。”

 

Even挑起一边的眉毛，“你问过Even这件事吗？”

 

“没有，我找不到合适的机会问。”

 

“好吧。我不知道怎么跟你说。现在事情都是一团糟，我希望我能帮你解决这个问题，但我连自己的问题都解决不了。”

 

“没关系。他们是我自己的问题。别担心。你那边还好吗？”

 

Jonas的工作是保护狙击手，和Alexander一样，但是他保护的狙击手Isak一个都不认识。

 

“嗯，他们都很好，工作也还好。不过对我来说有点太热了。但是比Magnus和Mahdi的工作要好。”Jonas笑着说。

 

Magnus和Mahdi开货车，完成一些任务或者来去机场，还接送人，大体上是这样。这有点危险，但是比地面作战部队强点。

 

“那很好。”

 

“你的工作怎么样？救了很多人吧？”

 

“好吧，是的。但很多时候我都力不从心。我的确是个好医生，但我没有那么好。我不能救活所有人，因为我不能随时随地出现在任何地方。我讨厌这种感觉。”

 

“我懂。我看过狙击手做一些荒谬的决定。有时候他们决策失误，一些陆军士兵就被送到你们这里。这永远是见机行事，我知道这很难。”

 

“对，但这是我们到这里来的原因，对吧？尽可能救更多的人，竭尽所能改变现状。我们知道这会很难。”

 

“我没想过会这么难。上一次你是怎么做到的？到这里追回Even的时候？”

 

“爱。就是这样。”

 

——

 

那一晚Isak发现自己又在营地四周闲逛。这一夜有点多云，星星不那么亮。但这无所谓。他最后在同样的地方坐下，看着天空。很黑，几乎什么都看不见。但是很宁静。他知道就在栅栏外面就有一场战争，他在这儿很可能被击中，如果敌军潜入他们内部的话，但是坐在这里他仍然感到平静。

 

“由于你是提出理论的那个人，你能不能解释为什么我们不停地撞见彼此？”Even的声音在身后响起。

 

Isak笑了。他当然可以。命运。平行宇宙理论。他们同时存在于其中。但他只是耸了耸肩说，“偶然性，我猜。”Even坐了下来。

 

“啊，你知道的，我花了很大功夫才相信这件事。”

 

“我知道。”

 

“你怎么样，Isak。”

 

“糟透了，很感谢你这样关心我。你呢？”

 

“我曾经过得比现在好，也有比现在糟的时候。为什么糟透了？”

 

“现在我的生活就是一团悲剧。也许这一切都会过去，也许他们不会。但是别担心，我能搞定。是我把它搞得一团糟，我不得不把它解决好。”

 

“如果你需要一个人说说话，那你可以来找我。”

 

“并不太需要。有些事情你帮不了我，Even。”

 

“是什么呢？”

 

Isak转过头，直直地看着Even的眼睛，故作轻松地说：“忘了你。”

 

然后他站起身走开了，没有回头。Even也没有追过来。

 

——

 

之后的几天Even避开了他。他们遇见的时候他仍然会对他微笑，和他打招呼，但是他不再寻找Isak的身影了。Isak不知道这意味着什么，但他很感激这份距离。这让他能呼吸得轻松一点，难过得少一点。

 

他和朋友们一起吃早饭，工作，和Pia一起吃午餐，继续工作，然后在去锻炼之前和男孩们一起吃饭。有一些夜晚，他待在病房照顾病人。现在有太多病人，没有足够多的医生照顾他们。最严重的病人只要病情一稳定就被移出病房。需要花很多时间养伤的病人的病房也很快被腾空。

 

Isak正忙着工作，一个护士跑进来请他去直升机停机坪见指挥官。

 

“我走不开，还有几针要缝。”

 

“我可以继续。”Pia说。

 

Isak看了看Pia，他知道她能，但是严格意义上这是他的工作，护士是不被允许的。他转头问那个护士，“他说是什么事了吗？”

 

“一个士兵在战场上受伤，遣返是不可能的，但他需要急救。”

 

“妈的。Pia，你完成剩下的。”Isak说，离开手术台，脱下手术服。他思考了一下要不要清洗一下血污，但他想到战场上的那个士兵需要得到及早治疗，他抓起医疗箱冲了出去。

 

在外面他看到了指挥官，对方从停机坪走向他，“是一支狙击队，他们暴露给了一个敌方的狙击手，一个人被射伤。我们没法把他们带回来，因为他走不了。直升机没办法降落在他们所在的屋顶，所以我们尽可能地靠近然后你就跳出去。我们正在寻找那个狙击手并把他干掉，这样所有人都能撤离。但是同时，我们需要你救活这个人。”

 

Isak点点头，“我需要注意什么用药史吗，他以前接受过药物治疗或者仪器治疗吗？”

 

“没有记录。”

 

“好的。”Isak说，爬上直升机。

 

“谢谢你Valterson医生，在那里注意安全。”

 

“我尽量。”Isak在舱门关上的一刻说道。

 

——

 

他并不喜欢乘直升机，但是他努力克服了。当他们离目的地越来越近的时候，Isak感觉自己的心跳加速了。这儿一片狼藉。飞行员在接近降落点时遇到很大阻挠，但是他最终到达，isak顺利地跳了下去，被屋顶上的士兵接住了。

 

接住他的是Even和Alexander，看着躺在地上的士兵，Isak迅速辨认出是Simen，他禁不住想抱怨，这操蛋的概率。

 

但他没有，他打开医疗箱，走过去，很娴熟地开始手术。子弹离心脏很近，任何移动都可能导致他大出血。Isak用细不可闻的声音咒骂一句。

 

“什么？”Alexander问道。

 

“妈的。”Isak含混地骂道，在包里翻找着。

 

“告诉我。”SImen说，因疼痛而扭动。这不奇怪，这确实太他妈疼了。

 

“让他别他妈动。”Isak吼道，Even和Alexander过去按住了他。“子弹一移位他就会死。”他找到了他需要的工具。“血型和过敏史？”他问他们，多半是直接问Simen.

 

“O型，我们不知道他的过敏史。”Alexander答道，Simen正大声痛呼。

 

Isak点点头，用注射剂给Simen注射了一些止痛药，“你的血型？”

 

“O型。怎么了？”

 

“很好。我们需要输血，你是这里唯一配型合适的供者。”

 

Alexander点了点头，Even看起来脸色苍白。Isak的眼神在他们俩之间转了转，“我现在需要你们的帮助来救他。你们按我的指示做，而且不管发生什么都不要让他动。”

 

他们点了点头，他开始手术，不理会Simen揪心的叫喊，专心地救他。

 

——

 

他们成功了。Simen晕过去地很早，Alexander输了点血给他，在这之前子弹已经取出，SImen的情况稳定了，救援队找到了他们。他们回去后，Isak给Simen输了更多血，进行了合适的药物治疗。他们要再监护24小时，而他看起来很有希望。

 

现在Simen现在还在昏迷，Even和Alexander站在他床边。

 

“谢谢，Isak。”Even说。

 

Isak忽略掉胸腔中的一阵疼痛，点点头：“这是我的工作。”

 

“你真的很擅长这个。”Even补充道。

 

Isak笑了笑，拿起IV开始连接它，“谢谢你。那边发生了什么？”

 

“有一个敌方的狙击手，我们告诉他弯下身子，但是他十分确定在开阔的视野中自己能击中，所以他站了起来，然后立刻被击中了。”Alexander在发抖之前说，“真的糟透了，我以为他死了。”

 

“是啊，我从来没这么近地见过一个人被狙击弹击中。”Even说，“看起来很吓人。”

 

“那肯定是，”Isak点点头，“他还没有脱离危险，也许还有其他我们没有发现的创伤，我们会尽快带他去做全身扫描。”

 

“他有多大可能活下来？”Alexander问。

 

“我不敢肯定。先要检查一下。”Isak耸耸肩，“也许没问题，也许还需要手术。这次是在OR。”

 

“Valtersen医生！有一台手术需要您！”一个护士急切地叫他，Isak跟着护士离开药房，跑起来。他讨厌这样，他们医生太少，病人太多。他请求过很多次要更多的医生，但是指挥官也找不到更多。没有多少医生愿意到战区来。他知道了，但他没办法理解。这里比家乡需要更多的医生。

 

迅速地擦净双手，穿上干净的手术服，他走进手术室……

 

 

 

 

看见Jonas躺在手术台上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章的歌曲来自《Meet Me On The Battlefield》by Svrcina


	6. ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：抱歉让大家等了这么久！过去几周我忙疯了，我连打开电脑的时间都没有。今天我要去度假啦，也就是说10天不写作！但我不会这么做的，我欠着你们这一章，我必须写完这个故事。这就是了，第六章。  
> 不过我要给大家一点小警告，为了故事情节完整我不得不这么写，抱歉了。如果你觉得这真的让你不舒服，就跳过吧。  
> （警告：自杀未遂）  
> 译者的话：作者本来说她把概括发在了汤不热，但我并没有找到。不想读这章的来戳我口述吧。

I put your mother through hell, don't you mind  
I hurt your brother as well, don't you mind, don't you mind  
Oh, I was thinking 'bout killing myself, don't you mind  
I love you, don’t you mind, don’t you mind

 

在Even签下那些文件的那刹那，他的世界被彻底摧毁。他好几天躺在床上，什么都不愿做。连呼吸都痛彻心扉。他也没有办法睡着，只是躺在那里，偶尔感觉到脸上滑落的泪珠。他抱着枕头，希望自己死了。最终Alexander强迫他下床，让他的生活重回正轨。

 

 

Isak是Even的全部。是他生活与生命的唯一意义，是他唯一在乎和关心的人，是拼起破碎的他的强力胶。

 

 

有一次，他和Isak说这个世上不存在失去什么人这种说法，因为每个人生来孤独。但时过境迁，他意识到这句话是错的。这是他第二次失去Isak了。第一次是他自己搞砸了，但他挽救回来了。而现在，Isak彻底忘记了他，这让他无计可施。

 

 

他甚至相信这就是最糟的结果了。Isak不记得他。没有比这更糟的了。也没有比这更让他心痛的了。

 

 

那些文件将他的心揉碎成渣。

 

 

他呼吸困难，步履维艰。无论他如何努力尝试，都找不到继续走下去的理由。在他签下那些文件的那一刻，他就失去了意志，对所有事情都失去了憧憬。未来一片黑暗。

 

 

他想死。Even不想活在没有Isak的世界。

 

 

 

他尝试不出外勤。可惜他还是到了这里，与Alexander和这个准备训练的新人一起，在屋顶上。他记不得这个人的名字了，这也无关紧要，他不在乎。他们都沉默不语。新人就位了，幸运的是他还没问Even任何问题。Even对这点很满意，如果要对付Simen这样的人，肯定会让他发疯。

 

 

“Nasheim？我想我在那边屋顶发现了什么动作，可能是敌方狙击手。“

 

 

Even只是向后靠，闭上了眼，什么都没回答。他今天没法应付这人。他好不容易从床上下来，还特地说过他只在不指导他人的情况下才出外勤。指挥官向他保证这个人可以独立处事，不会向Even请求帮助。

 

 

都是骗子。

 

 

“Even？“Alexander试探性地问。

 

 

Even没理他。他现在没法思考。

 

 

“我需要在开枪前获得第二人的观点。”那个新人再次说。

 

 

沉默。

 

 

“拜托了Even！就他妈回答一下吧！“Alexander对他很生气，就像之前一样。

 

 

为什么他就是不做呢？好像所有人都开始恨他了。他没有朋友了，Isak也不知道他是谁了，他活着还有什么意思？

 

 

Alexander一直提醒他他在这里的使命。拯救生命，有所作为。

 

 

但Even已经不在乎了。在他拥有Isak的时候，他在乎这个世界在乎的不得了。而现在，世界抛弃了他。

 

 

“EVEN！“

 

 

他转头看向Alexander.他的朋友看起来又抓狂又惊恐。

 

 

Even不在乎。

 

 

他站起来，知道他想要做的，知道解决这一切的方法。他走到屋顶边缘，尽管其他两个人对此都表示反对。一个轻快的动作，他爬了上去，俯瞰身下的地面。

 

 

“EVEN！“

 

 

他无视了Alexander，深呼吸，强装镇定，思考做这个是多么容易。他听别人谈论自杀都是如何的需要勇气，意志力和决心，才能做到。但对Even来说，这要比活下去简单的多。他越是这么想，越是轻松。他终于能摆脱这些痛苦了。他就要自由了。

 

 

“Even.其实你不想这么做的。我知道你觉得自己走投无路了，无法挽回了。但是还没有到最后。但你现在这样做，永远都得不到结果。下来吧，和我们说说话，我们可以想办法的。“那个新人说。

 

 

”没法挽回了。没什么办法好想的。“Even回答，身心俱疲。他迫切想要了结这一切。他精疲力尽，受够了所有。他只想要这一切都结束。

 

 

“好吧。那你告诉我，到底是什么已经无法挽回了？和我谈谈。”

 

 

“不行。”

 

 

“你不得不失去的是什么，既然你要这么做。”

 

 

“我不想告诉你。”

 

 

“为什么？”

 

 

“我不认识你。”

 

 

“如果你现在跳下去了，你就永远失去这个机会了。”

 

 

“我不想认识你。”

 

 

“为什么？”

 

 

“因为我不在乎。”

 

 

“好。但你已经没有什么好失去的了，对吗？给我个理由你要这么做。”

 

 

Even的目光移向别处。移向地面。他死死盯着地面，想着这会是什么感觉。他会有什么感觉，还是一眨眼就过去了。他是这么希望的。他用了一秒闭上双眼，想着那个人也许是对的。他已经没有好失去的了，所以他一定会跳下去。“因为他不再爱我了。他甚至都不记得我了。”

 

 

“他是？”

 

 

“Isak.我的丈夫。前夫。“

 

 

”Isak会希望你这么做吗？“

 

 

”他不在乎。他不记得我了。“

 

 

那个人明显知道一些他的故事。因为他没再深入问下去。

 

 

“那那个记得你的Isak，会让你这么做吗？“

 

 

”操你妈。“

 

 

”他会吗？“ 那个人继续问。“想想他会对这个说什么，他会有多失望。他会多心碎。他会多心痛。”

 

 

“操你妈！”Even扭曲起来，冲着那个人吼，与此同时一双有力的手环抱住他，把他重新拉回屋顶。他的身体重重砸在地面上，身体的疼痛告诉他一定弄伤了哪里。但他不在乎。他只想走到那里然后跳下去。“你他妈放开我！Alexander！让我过去！“

 

 

”不行。Even.不可能。“又有一双手架住了他，并且通过对讲机联系某人。

 

 

”让我死！我受不了了！求求你们了……“眼泪夺眶而出，他现在已经无法呼吸了，整个世界天旋地转。

 

 

在他失去意识前最后听到的话是那个新人告诉他：“会没事的，Even.你并不孤独。事情会好起来的。“

 

 

 

而等他重新恢复意识的时候，是躺在营地医院的病床上。他的手脚都被捆在床上，旁边坐着Alexander和那个新人。Even不记得还有比这更尴尬的时刻。但同时他对此也满不在乎。他的计划失败了。

 

 

他们对他说了一会儿话，他一句都没回。新人的名字叫Johannes.他听起来是个不错的人，如果情况不是这样的话，说不定他们还能成为朋友。据说他是专门针对这种情况受过训练。劝说别人，受过几年医疗训练之类。他不是Isak那样的医生，但也不是护士。Even没太注意他的职位头衔。

 

 

Alexander说着没劲的事情比如明星的八卦和他们前几天看的电影。Even毫不在意。他只是保持缄默。

 

 

过了一会儿他们准备离开了。让他好好睡一会，但愿能恢复点精神。

 

 

Even知道他再也不会好起来了。他已是无心之人。而他胸口的伤痕，永不愈合。

 

 

 

这不是躁郁症发作。可是身边所有人都这么觉得。只有Even知道这其中的区别。如果他真的发病，他会什么都记不得的。但他没去纠正他们。他自己考虑了一下，如果他们认为他是躁郁症发作，会改变他的药方，让他参与心理咨询，在床上躺着休息。但如果他告诉他们他是真的想死，他会立刻被解雇遣返。自杀的人在军队没有位置。

 

 

他决定假装是郁躁症发作。躺在床上好几周帮了他不少忙。给他思考下一步该做些什么的时间。药方的变化让他有些担心，他感觉不太对劲。但他已经不能再让他们改回去，所以…就这样吧。

 

Johannes经常来看他。他向Even保证不会告诉任何人那天在屋顶发生了什么。帮Even守住那个其实他是想自杀的秘密。他们谈起了一点Isak，谈到他们的工作，主要还是Even想死的原因。Johannes让他了解，虽然那样的心痛难以承受，他仍可以挺过这一切。Even不确定自己能不能信任他。但他假装自己是个信徒。

 

随着时间流逝，他想办法摒弃了那些情绪。他不再整天哭了，不再梦见Isak，不再和Johannes谈论死亡。实际上，他很少说话了，除非有人问他直接的问题。

 

等他们终于停止了对他的医疗监护，他所有空余时间都和Johannes在一起。和他在一起，与和Alexander在一起是有区别的。虽然Alexander是Even最好的朋友，但他有时太在乎Even，反而会把他逼得太紧。Johannes则让他自己理清思绪。问他一些让他思考的问题，而不是与他的观点争论。

 

而且他常常给出温暖的拥抱。最初的那几周，Even的疼痛好像要爆炸，而这些拥抱如同春风化雨。日子一天天过去，拥抱的频率也在一点点下降。他心里有些期盼这些拥抱，分不清是想念那种感觉，还是单纯喜欢Johannes的拥抱。是否利用心碎的借口，把Johannes当作Isak的替代品。他从没和别人说过，就将其抛之脑后。

 

 

他从没问过Johannes是直的还是弯的，有没有男朋友或者女朋友。他们的友谊不是那样的，Even也不允许自己对Johannes产生感情。他依然深爱着Isak，并且他害怕这永无止境。

 

 

生活回归日常，他们照旧跟随队伍外出，坐在屋顶上。Alexander, Even, Johannes和Simen.两人小队变成了四人小队。新兵太多，能训练他们的狙击手太少。Even对此满不在乎。他什么都不在乎。Alexander喜欢他的陪伴。

 

 

日升月落，周而复始。在天未亮时起床，随队出发，待在屋顶，射杀敌人，返回营地，吃晚饭，保持训练，上床睡觉。

 

 

有些失眠的晚上，Even走出去，在围栏边坐下，望向星空，琢磨着此时此刻，Isak会做些什么。他知道这会让他走向毁灭，他应该放手。但是他做不到。他不可能放下Isak.

 

 

有些晚上Johannes也会来陪他，他们会谈论生活，还有宇宙。Johhannes告诉他，黎明之前最黑暗，隧道的尽头就有光。Even过分努力地去相信他。有些夜晚Johannes紧紧抱住他，Even觉得他破碎的心在一点点复原。

 

他从没和Alexander说过，但他觉得Johannes成了他最好的朋友。在他需要时可以奔向的朋友，可以谈论他所有问题的朋友，在他命悬一线时挽住他手的人。

 

一切按部就班进行。Even觉得即使他失去Isak，也可以做到了。他永远也不会不爱Isak.他心知肚明。但他仍然可以继续生活，有所作为，过上好的生活。

 

…只可惜，他依然每晚都梦见Isak，含泪醒来。一旦他放任自己神游，他的思绪就会回到他和Isak在一起的记忆。他的心在哭泣，但他保持着眼眶的干涩。他的脸上不再有任何情绪。他的态度变得强硬，声色冷漠。

 

 

然后酸袭就发生了。在他们走下屋顶准备回营地的路上，天旋地转。Even只能记得一些零碎。人们的尖叫，他背部的剧痛，惊慌，看见Johannes倒下，被卷进一辆货车，失去意识。

 

 

等他再次醒来，他痛得大叫。每根神经如火中烧。这样持续了好几天。

 

 

等疼痛不再那么剧烈，他知道发生了什么了。酸袭。他整个背都伤了，这些皮肤无法复原了。他的整个背会永远是巨大的疤痕。

 

 

但这也没有关系。因为Johannes比他伤得还要重。而他还没醒过来。他处于昏迷，她们说他的器官开始衰竭了。Even嘶吼，哭泣，要求医生一定要治好他。但他们尽了全力，奇迹没有发生。

 

在Johannes撒手人寰之际，Even坐在他边上，哭了。他握住他的手，向上天祈祷。随着他的眼泪流尽，他的大脑飞速运转，试想他本该做些什么来改变这一切。他的思绪在想到Isak时停住了。

 

该死的Isak Valtersen.如果他在这儿，他可以救Johannes一命的。Even深信不疑。他不该签下那些文件的。让Isak离开。他很恼火自己那样做了。但他更生气的是Isak的举动。他本该留下来的，给他第二次机会，给彼此第二次机会。但是他没有。而现在Even孑然一身。连Johannes都死了。世上还有什么值得牵挂的事呢？ 

 

 

只有无尽的怒火。哭泣过后，Even剩下的只有怒火。满腔怒火。对他们的敌人，对这个宇宙，还有Isak，绝大多数。他从爱他，想念他，责备他，讨厌他，最后到恨他。

 

 

他恨得越多，他的表情和声音越是冷若冰霜。Even不再在乎任何东西。就这样吧。

 

 

生活继续进行。一天天。

 

 

 

 

直到他来了。

 

 

该死的Isak Valtersen.

 

 

某天他就那么出现，问Even他们能不能谈谈。好像那样做就可以冰释前嫌，然而他仍然记不得全部。那他到底为什么要过来？这气坏了Even.

 

 

然而他却让Even越来越生气。他的存在。在营地里若无其事的穿梭。

 

 

接着Even发病了。他记不得发生了什么。但他记得在床上躺了几周。而Isak在那儿，照顾他。当Even醒来的那天，忍不住哭了，用自己的生命抱住Isak，他开始重新考虑这一切。也许有些事不是Isak的错。他绝对不是Even这几个月来脑子里构想的那种怪物。他是甜的，温柔又善良。他很关爱他人，性格柔软，这让Even觉得好多了。

 

 

结果Isak陪他一起睡了好几天，好几周。Even不知道过去了多久。他一直在睡，思绪游离。他觉得身心俱疲，呼吸都变得沉重，他想要死。但无论他如何的想要自杀，他都差了那么一口气。于是他就睡去了。每次他醒来，Isak都在他边上，抱着他，对他说着令人宽慰的话。这缓解了他的痛苦，让他自杀的念头慢慢消退。

 

 

然后他说出了那句话。“我全部记起来了。”

 

 

就是这一刻，Even知道他不是真的恨Isak.他依然爱他，每寸灵魂，只是害怕伤害。

 

 

但他不能再这样破碎了。他不能承受这一切了。他依然需要Isak，这一点亘古不变。所以他建议他们从朋友做起。isak接受了。他对此感到很高兴。

 

他和Isak待在一起越久，越是注意到Simen粘着他，问东问西，想带他出去。刚开始的时候他并没有细想，但随着他找他的频率升高，他意识到了这是怎么一回事。这也是为什么这天他让Simen和他一起散步。他们走了两圈，Even才开始说话。

 

 

“Simen?“

 

 

”嗯？“

 

 

”你在做些什么？“

 

 

”什么意思？“

 

 

”每次看到Isak，你都像口香糖一样粘着我。最近你也有些过分敏感。这是怎么回事？“

 

 

”没什么。我的意思是，除非你————“

 

 

Even握住了他的手，让他停了下来。“Simen，我们之间什么也不会发生的。我很抱歉如果我让你误会了什么。“

 

 

”但。在屋顶上的那些时候，你说着想念他，又对他生气。等他回来了你告诉我永远也得不到他了，你会朝前看。在Johannes死后的几个晚上，你让我抱着你。我以为我们是有感情的。“

 

 

Even缓缓摇了摇头，想了想Simen提到的那些场景。“抱歉我给了你错的印象，Simen.“然后他离开了，觉得自己是世界上最混蛋的人。他或许该再好好解释一下。找到一个稍微好一点的，让Simen失望的方法。他好像做了什么会立刻后悔的事。

 

 

 

第二天他就知道为什么了。在Simen中枪的时候。那一整天都不稳定，完全的混乱，突然Simen宣称自己看见了一个敌方狙击手，但他需要站起来完成射击。Even和Alexander让他蹲下来，但他没有听。在他扣下扳机的那一刻，他也中枪了。这一切都是巨大的混乱。他们无法撤离，被告知向他们派出了一个医生。Isak，在这么多人中，被选中，来到这里帮忙。Even陷入了恐慌。上次Isak在这时发生的一切在他眼前重现。但Isak看起来并不在意，他快速高效地工作着，直到他们等到增援，成功撤退，回到营地。

 

 

一切看起来都像会没事。直到Isak被叫走，他们的货车被攻击。这一天已经足够疯狂了，大量士兵受伤，医护小队不堪重负。

 

 

Simen的心脏监护仪快要不行了。护士叫喊着医生，而Even手足无措。一个护士跑去找Isak，结果孤零零回来，说他在忙。

 

 

Even站起来，越走越快，一路小跑到手术室。尽管护士们在大喊，他进不去那里。

 

 

找到了Isak，站在手术台边。“Isak.“

 

 

Isak很快转头。“Even，你不能在这！“他听起来很惊恐，压力满满。和他以前面对这样的情形时有些不一样。

 

 

”你必须来，他快要死了。“

 

 

”我不能离开这里。找别人吧。“

 

 

”没有别人了！“

 

 

Isak深深吸了一口气，他的手略微颤抖。“我很抱歉。”

 

 

“什么？为什么不过去救他？？？”Even看着这个房间里的监护仪。“这个病人很稳定。”

 

 

“我不能去。”

 

 

“他要死了吗？”

 

 

“没。”

 

 

“Simen就要死了！“

 

”如果我现在停下，他就会瘫痪。“

 

”那总比死好！“Even不能理解这些，不能理解为什么这都能成为一个问题。为什么Isak不救Simen.然后他突然想到，Simen一直在暗示他，粘着他，有可能还对Isak说了不该说的话。也许Isak在生气之类的。“为什么你不救他？因为不喜欢他？”他可以听出自己语气中的恶意。

 

Isak再次转头，给了Even一个冰冷到极点的怒视。在这一刻，Even知道他又搞砸了。但他也知道他已经不在乎。他和Isak曾有的一切，已成了历史。而在现在，最重要的就是救他朋友的命。“我不因个人喜好程度而差别对待别人，Even.现在我需要完成我的工作，而你必须离开这个房间。去找别的医生。我。很。忙。“Isak的眼中写满了怒火。

 

 

在Even可以再次抗议前，护士把他带走了。回到Simen那儿，两个护士正试图挽救他。据监护仪显示，他们正在失败。一个医生跑来，用听诊器监听，说着关于血布的什么和需要心脏手术，然后把病床推走了。Even留下，和Alexander站在一起。

 

“他拒绝救他。”

 

 

“他说是不想救还是离不开他手头的病人？”

 

“那个病人没有病危，只是会瘫痪。”

 

“只是？”

 

“你知道我什么意思。”

 

“Even，我理解你的愤怒。你的声音让我害怕。希望你没有那样对他说话。“他坚定地握住了Even的肩。“这不是Isak的错，我们的医生太少了。别怪他。

 

 

“我只是不明白，为什么救一个人的腿比救一个人的命更重要。“Even气极了。为什么Alexander突然站在Isak那边了？Simen也是他的队友。Alexander甚至都不喜欢Isak.Even觉得自己快要因怒火而过呼吸了。

 

Alexander攥住他的双肩，稳定住他，迫使他看着自己的眼睛。“呼吸，Even，看着我，然后呼吸。“他不停地重复。渐渐的，Even觉得自己的怒火消退了一点，Alexander把他带到一个座椅上，让他坐下。“这是他的决定，不是你的。你不了解情况。也许他那边真的走不开。”

 

Even知道Alexander是对的。他知道，内心深处。他只是对Isak和自己感到气愤。Simen成了这样是他的失责，是他让他失望的。就像让Johannes失望一样。“我知道。”

 

他们不需要等太久。医生回来了，甚至都不需要开口，他的眼神已经说明了一切。Simen没撑过去。Even再次失去了一个朋友。

 

 

“他处于昏迷中。”医生说，“他的心脏很糟糕，我没法修补它。我们得等心脏科给出扫描结果，看看他们怎么说。”

 

所以，他还活着。但Even知道这意味着什么。他曾经处于过这样的位置。他又要失去一个人了。他不能再承受更多损失了。

 

他起身离开医疗中心，回到自己的寝室换衣服，然后绕着营地散步。他渐渐跑了起来，越来越快。他讨厌他工作的这一部分————无法避免的损伤。他就不该来这里。如果他没来，他和Isak也许根本不会出事。或者再Even再度沉沦前救分开。无论怎样，都不会像现在这样痛。

 

而这混乱只增不减。变本加厉。他曾真诚相信他和Isak能成为朋友。但过了那天后，他意识到他们不能。Isak伤了他的心，他害怕自己再也不能就此翻篇。今天看见Isak到战区来，让他动了祈求第二次机会的念头。再给他一次挽回他们关系的机会。

 

但就在几小时后，他们就对彼此大吼大叫。Even再次感到了，他对Isak的恨意。也许是恨自己吧。他已经不知道了。他不停地跑，给自己施压，直到他的肺为氧气尖叫，他的腿也变得绵软无力。

 

他跪了下来，止不住地嘶吼。直到有人来拽住他，试图让他停下。最后他被拽回医疗中心，直到有针扎在他的手臂上，他的双眼闭上，才停止。

 

 

等他醒来，已是午夜。他和Simen在一间病房里。他发现了这个，就下了床，跑去他那里。躺在他朋友的边上，听着他的心跳。规律，稳定，但有些微弱。Even流下了眼泪。

 

“Even?“一个声音在他身后响起。

 

他没转头，继续看着Simen.“这是你的错，”他低语道。

 

Isak走到床的另一边，坐了下来，这样Even就能看见他了。没有灯，但有月光透过窗户照在Isak的脸上。他真好看。有那么一秒，Even差点就忘了他有多生气。“我不能分身，Even，我很抱歉，好吗？真的很抱歉。“Isak的道歉听起来很真诚，但这只让Even更生气了。

 

“你选择不救他。你选择给某人行走的权利，胜于某人的生命。”他咬牙切齿。

 

“不是所有事都黑白分明的，Even.“Isak坚定地说，声音依然冷静。

 

 

“但就是这样的。你为什么要这么做？”还有谁比Simen更重要？“Even抬高了音量。

 

“我不能告诉你。”

 

“你本可以。你总是告诉我各种各样的事。别他妈跟我谈什么医患保密协议。这里是战区，没人在乎。”

 

他等着Isak与他争辩，出乎意料的是，他的眼神柔和下来，给了Even一个勉强的微笑。“你爱他，对不对？这就是为什么你对我这么失望。”

 

“我————”

 

“没事的，Even.这没有问题。“Isak站起来，走到床尾，拿起日志。”如果他撑过今晚，我们明天就给他做手术，修补他的心脏。他也许能恢复的，别现在就放弃希望。“Isak听起来如此悲伤，Even觉得他胸腔的怒火已荡然无存。就好像，他想站起来，抱抱他。但他不能。所有他在乎的人，他用不同方式去爱的人，都在死去。他不能承受再次失去Isak了，也不能承受Isak再次伤他的心。所以Even就看着他走，然后把注意力放回身边的男孩身上。那个爱着Even的男孩，而Even永远不能给予他同等的爱意。不是Simen期望的那样，无论如何。

 

他们最后的对话是，Even伤了Simen的心。而他现在可能再也醒不来。这都是该死的Isak的错。

 

就像这样，他的怒火又回来了。

 

 

Simen的心脏在那晚停跳了三次。每次Isak都把他拉回生死线，他的表情看起来越来越悲伤。Even知道这意味着什么。他知道这一点也不好。他握着Simen的手，把充满仇恨的目光投向Isak.他知道他本就不该抱有希望。他知道这只会让自己更痛罢了。

 

但他仍然渴望奇迹发生。

 

天亮了，护士把Simen推进手术室，Alexander和Isak来看Even.

 

“我不能给你任何承诺，Even，但我会尽力的。“Isak说着，“我会努力救你男朋友。”

 

“Simen不是Even的男朋友。“Alexander说。

 

“他不是吗？”Isak问道，听起来很惊讶。

 

Alexander摇了摇头，而Even气鼓鼓地看着他们两个人。这根本没有必要。

 

“对我来说，不管他是什么身份都不重要。重要的是他要活下去。你他妈能好好地做好你这次的工作吗？”Even吼道。

 

Isak挑了挑眉。“我会假装你没说这句话。”他的声音听起来比之前更冷漠了一点。

 

“经典啊，Even，把Simen最后的希望气跑了。真有意思。“Alexander讽刺道，在Even的床边坐下。

 

“去他的。”

 

“为什么？我以为你们是朋友。”

 

“他拒绝救Simen.“

 

”他在救别人。“

 

”不是的。“

 

”是的。“Alexander坚定地说。“你要是知道他救的是谁，你就不会这么刻薄。”

 

“你知道那是谁？！”

 

“是啊？我问了。”Alexander耸了耸肩。

 

“他不肯告诉我。”

 

“跟你的态度有关系，Even.“

 

“操你妈。“Even感到沮丧。他知道Alexander在干什么。他在试图让他转移注意力，这样就不会一直担心Simen.但这并没有用。

 

…也许有那么一点用，他不再觉得怒火烧心。“好吧，那是谁？”他的语气软下去一点。

 

Alexander悲伤地看着他，露出了苦涩的笑容。

 

 

 

 

 

“是Vasquez.是Jonas.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章歌曲：ME，The 1975
> 
> 作者的话：我会尽快写下一章，并且从现在起经常更新！


	7. LOVER, WHERE DO YOU LIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章由@陈已竹 全文翻译

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：我还需要再为一件事道个歉。我很抱歉没能回复你们精彩的评论！我只是不知道怎么回答，而且有时候我担心说一些傻话或者泄露了情节什么的。但是我全都读了，并且深深地真诚地感激它们。在我写类似这一篇的WIP故事时，它们是我最大的灵感。所以，任何想评论此篇故事的人，你们尽管写吧！

爱人，此时此刻你身在何方？  
在晴空之上，  
还是云雾之中，  
亦或是海洋深处？

 

Isak试过了，他真的试过了。但是Simen心脏周围的组织被子弹损伤得太厉害，这一整夜他的心脏反复停止跳动，使情况更加恶化了。在手术台上他的心脏仍然骤停了很多次，但是Isak每一次都把他救了回来。他数不清有多少次。

 

他们现在这个样子已经持续四个小时了，Isak想不出任何方法解决这个问题。

 

他变的越来越焦虑。他知道如果Simen死了，Even无论如何都不会原谅他的。但是Isak救不了他，不可能的。这就像坐在一辆打滑的车里，明知道它马上会撞毁，却除了等死什么也做不了。Simen在手术台上快要死去，不管Isak做什么都救不了他。

 

一个护士惊慌失措地出现在门口，“Valtersen医生吗？我是Vasquez。我们需要你。”

 

“发生什么了？你们不能找别人吗？”

 

“其他人都没空。在战场还有其他地方，这里没有别人。他休克了。我们需要你。现在。”

 

Isak低头看着自己的双手。他最后一次试着缝上伤口，但是肌肉合不拢，他看到它没法合起来。

 

他也许能够再试几次。但是他知道这于事无补。所以他需要做一个选择，Simen还是Jonas。他必须决定，他们中谁活下去，谁去死。当然他们都可能会死，但是他们不可能都活下去。因为Simen不做心脏移植就会死掉，而他们现在没有能力安排一场这样的手术。

 

他在脑子里飞快地做这道数学题，计算谁会有更好的求生机会。他看向Pia，对方正站在他身旁，“你能缝合伤口吗？”

 

“但是它本身没办法愈合？”她咬着嘴唇，不知道怎么解决这个问题。要是明知道缝合的话，病人会死还去缝合，合乎伦理道德就好了。答案当然是否定的，但是Isak知道除此之外别无他法。

 

“我知道。但是无论我做什么，都无济于事，他挺不过来。”Isak柔声说，“我救不了他，这里的其他人也救不了。”

 

“Even会恨你的。”她的话让他的心从头凉到尾。她的本意也许不是这么严酷的指责，但是他深深吸了一口气才稳住心神。

 

他脱下手套时勉强笑了笑，“我知道。希望他再次接受我是一场豪赌。我努力了。然后失败了。他正在开始新的生活，你知道。我希望这种友谊关系能被打破，因为我还爱他如此之深，但这不可能。这其中包含太多的回忆、情感和伤痛。现在我要结束我的旅程，救尽可能多的人，然后我会回家，找出另一条路重新生活。”

 

Pia只是点点头，尽管想和他在讨论一下这件事。现在没有时间，Isak需要去救另一条生命。

 

他试图在换到另一个手术室的过程中不与Even打照面。似乎对方在其他地方等Simen的消息。他松了一口气。他现在需要力气救Jonas，之后他可以听Even冲他吼叫。

 

好吧。也许。他不确定他的心脏能不能承受得起。

 

他又一次面临相同的困境。之前有一次他也努力救Jonas，他努力让他能走路，尽管枪伤很靠近脊椎。这一次他有一个血块，Isak必须清理掉。他快没时间了，他的手上动作还不够麻利，他需要再快一点。

 

“Vltersen去OR 1。”有人喊道，他听不太真切，但他知道发生了什么。隔壁手术室里肯定又发生了什么。他猜测Simen也休克了。他需要选择，Jonas还是Simen。他们的胜算都不大。这是个两难的选择。

 

但是他向Eva保证过了，他没有对Even做过。他已经接受了这个事实，那就是他的能力不够救活Simen。

 

他没有理会，他站在原地与时间赛跑，尽最大的努力。

 

然后一些奇迹发生了，Jonas的情况稳定下来。Isak做到了。他救了自己最好的朋友。他守住了对Eva的那个承诺。

 

他们推着Jonas离开手术室，Isak正在洗手，他精疲力竭，几乎站不稳。Pia来到他跟前。

 

“他在你离开两个小时后死了。”

 

“我猜到了。”

 

“Jonas怎么样？”

 

“稳定了。你有没有告知——”

 

“嗯。整个狙击队都在那里，Even跑开了。我听到了他的叫声……”她咬住嘴唇，“这真的……真的很吓人Isak。”

 

他关上了水龙头，抓了一张纸巾，转向她一边擦着手。她看起来真的很害怕，所以他知道这的确很糟糕。他之前就预见这一切会发生。“我救不了他，他伤得太重了。”

 

“我知道。”

 

“我也救不了Even。我救不了我们的关系。我没办法。”他扔了纸巾，斜倚在水槽边，沉思道。他应该离开这里。请求被转调到其他基地，或者再好一点，回家。他在这儿帮不了Even。

 

但是最重要的是这一切在毁了他。恢复记忆后，Even恨他这件事更深地伤害他。他爱Even，爱他如此之深。但是他了解的并深爱的那个Even已经变了。他变成了另一个人，他经历这么多操蛋的事。失去，心碎，死亡和伤痛。

 

Isak想做的唯一一件事就是把Even搂到怀中，紧紧地抱住他，告诉他一切都会好起来的。告诉他只要他们努力他们可以解决一切问题。但是Even永远不会让他这么做。而这一切永远回不到从前。Even最好的朋友死了。他们有很多朋友都死了。或者受伤了。爱如同一场战役，有时候我们会战败。

 

这是一场Isak注定会输的战役，他需要在这一切毁了他之前抽身离开。

 

“我需要回家。”

 

“你不打算待下去了？我们还剩不到两个月。”

 

“我打算和Jonas一起回家。我在这儿带来的伤害比帮助更多。”

 

“你在这里拯救生命Isak。我们需要你。我需要你。这里没有那么多好医生。”

 

Isak露出了一个难过的微笑。“我知道。但是我认为Even需要我离开。”

 

她没有反驳他。

 

——

 

他没有再回去看Even，两天后他就离开了。总指挥很不舍，但是允许他和Jonas一起离开，回到挪威。没有商量，没有临别演讲，他就要离开了。只有一个公事上的点头和一句“我很抱歉你和你的朋友所遭遇的一切”和离开叙利亚的确切时间。

 

他们被直接送回医院，在更多更先进的仪器和几名医生的帮助下，Isak确信Jonas会很好。他的老同事高度赞扬了他在当地医疗器械缺乏的情况下优秀的表现，更何况是在他不熟悉的领域。

 

Isak只是摆摆手，说他们如果面对相同的处境也会做同样的事的。

 

走出医院，呼吸奥斯陆的空气，他知道他永远也不会好起来。但是和其他所有人一样，他努力接受这一切。

 

他的心会一直为这个他再也见不到的男人流血。

 

——

 

Isak买了一间公寓。这是他回来以后做的第一件事。他买下了他看的第一间房，因为它离医院很近，很漂亮又很舒适，而且不小。房子有三间卧室，一个大客厅和一个舒适的厨房。这是一个家。

 

但是同时，这里不可能是家。因为当他离开叙利亚时就把他的家丢掉了。他离开了Even。

 

Isak知道Even永远也不会原谅他。他肯定永远不会再爱他。这一切结束了。Isak毁了他们，不止一次。他永远也不会原谅自己做过的一切。而且，Even重新开始了，如今又为另一个人哀伤。他哀痛又是因为Isak。Isak没能救回Simen，他让Even失望了。他亲手毁掉了重新回到Even的生活中的最后一个机会。他们曾经可以成为朋友。不会太亲密，因为那样伤害太深，但是他们是朋友。

 

现在是夜里一点，Isak坐在窗台上，看着窗外。他的手中握着旧的结婚戒指。他注视着这枚戒指，眼泪肆意流淌。深呼吸一口气，他把戒指重新挂在脖子上，塞进衬衫里。他从叙利亚回来不到两个星期，这枚戒指一直好好地待在他的脖子周围。这是他留下的关于Even的唯一的东西。关于他们的关系。他们曾经的生活。

 

你不是一座孤岛。

 

这句话刻在戒指内侧，他曾经这样告诉Even。这是最后恢复的一段记忆。不知道这段故事时他就很喜爱它，知道之后他更珍爱这枚戒指。

 

他看着空无一人的街道，试着想象Even现在在做什么。叙利亚的情况如何。他是否还安好。可能并不好，他也许在哀悼Simen的离世，恨着Isak。他越去想这些，就越觉得苦涩。他可以忍受Even爱着别人，但是Even恨他？在恢复了所有记忆之后，这样想让他心如刀割。他不愿承认自从他回到家后偷偷哭过多少次。他孤单地躺在大床上，哭得如此伤心几乎要把灵魂哭碎了。

 

他的手机响了两声，Isak没有理它。它又响了几声，但是Isak不想动。他很难过，不想和任何人说话。

 

但是当来电铃声响起时他没法再忽略下去了。没有人会在深夜无缘无故地打电话给他。作为一名医生，在深夜接电话像是一种本能深深烙印在身体里。

 

看着来电显示是Eva，他接通了电话，“怎么了？”

 

“我可以到你那边去吗？”

 

自从他回家后她还没有联系过他。自从他和Jonas回家后。他信守了要将Jonas带回来的承诺，但是他带回来的是受伤的他。也许Eva对他很生气，也许她已经无法承受了。他不愿意逼她，所以他只能远远地避开，给她一些时间。“怎么了？”

 

“她和妈妈在一起。”

 

“啊，那很好。你确定不要我过去找你吗？”

 

“不用。我刚从医院出来，你那边更近。”

 

“哦。好啊，当然，你来吧。Jonas怎么样？”

 

“没什么变化。大部分时间他都在睡觉，而他清醒的时候则拒绝和我说话。”

 

“嗯。”Isak知道。自从他们回来，他每天都试着和他的朋友说话，但是Jonas不愿谈论这件事。他回答了关于疼痛和安慰的问题，但是还远不止这些。Isak没法不把它们当做是个人情绪，尽管他知道他可能是受了惊吓。Jonas只是需要时间接受自己与死神擦肩而过的经历。他没有恨Isak，至少不像Even那么恨。

 

“需要我去见你吗？”他问她。他不愿意让她在深夜独自走在街上。经历了过去几周发生的所有事情后，他感到自己有必要保护她。车辆被焚毁，人们被刺伤，被殴打，每晚都重复上演。奥斯陆渐渐成为一片恐怖的土地，Isak不喜欢这样。其中很多都是叙利亚组织的恐怖袭击，这意味着他们在那里的行动进展不顺利。

 

“不用，没问题的，两分钟后就到。”

 

“好吧。”

 

当两分钟后他让她进屋时，她看起来吓坏了，Isak不得不抱住她，安慰她没事了。告诉她他很抱歉，说这一切也许都是他的错。当然她反驳了最后一句，说他是故事里的英雄，他救了Jonas，他没有继续这场争论，但他并不同意她的话。

 

他们蜷缩在沙发里，谈论叙利亚发生的一切，谈论当他不在的时候家里发生的一切，过了不久，他们一起睡着了。

 

Isak在沙发上醒来，怀抱着Eva，他让自己胡思乱想了一会儿。想象更轻松的时光。幻想像这样和爱人躺在一起。想着Even。

 

他睁开眼睛，发现Eva在看着他。她看起来很漂亮，而且他很庆幸她这样搂着他。庆幸有她和Jonas。和他所有的朋友。他很孤独，但是他不是一个人。他在这里找到了一些温暖。

 

“你还好吗Isak？”

 

“不。”

 

“你会好起来吗？”

 

“我不知道。”

 

“我很遗憾你和Even进展不顺利。”

 

“我也是。”他坐起来，活动了一下筋骨。“你感觉怎么样？”

 

“像一只瓜。”

 

“有趣。”他轻轻笑了，“想回医院吗？”

 

“不太想。你今天工作吗？”

 

“两周之内不会有，你有什么计划吗？”

 

“我们可以带Silje去公园吗？现在这个情况下，你知道，我不敢单独带她……”

 

“当然可以。”

 

他们起身，洗漱，换衣服。Isak借给Eva一条长裤和一件连帽衫，给她做了煎饼当早餐。他们完成这一切时，他们坐着他的车去了Eva妈妈的房子。她请他们出发之前先喝一杯咖啡，他们欣然答应。

 

她问了Isak叙利亚的事，关于Even和Jonas的遭遇。

 

“事实上，我不太了解。那天我被叫去战场救另一个人，我和他们一回来，就被叫去处理Jonas的事。所以我知道的只有他背部有一枚子弹，非常靠近脊柱，为了确保他能走路我经历了很艰难的一段时间。脊柱手术我不在行，而且因为淤积的血块他又差点死掉，情况真的非常糟糕。但他挺过来了。”

 

“我只希望他现在能和我们说说话。”Eva悲伤地低语。

 

“他还处于惊吓状态，他受伤了，而且他不是故意的Eva，给他一点时间，他会恢复的。”Isak说，安慰性地将手放在她的胳膊上，这些年在战区他看到过许多士兵经历这样的事情。每一次都令人心酸。

 

Eva的妈妈提议她可以继续带Sijle直到下周或者更久一点，因为Eva需要时间工作，但是Eva执意今天去公园。她需要一点正常生活，陪女儿和朋友度过愉快的一天。

 

这几个月以来的第一次，他们没有谈论爱，战争，失去和其他悲伤的事情。他们只是享受公园之行，吃冰淇淋，和Silje一起玩，消磨了一段美好的时光。Isak差点忘记他失去了Even，Jonas受了重伤，Magnus和Mahdi还在叙利亚。

 

自从他回来，他还没有说过这么多话，因为他不想听到关于Even的消息。他承受不住。现在这太伤人了。把对话控制得短少以便于这个话题不被触碰。

 

看着Eva和女儿嬉闹，Isak感到有点难过。他永远不会有这样的机会了。他永远不会拥有孩子和家庭。他错过了他唯一的机会，他错过了Even。

 

当然，会有别人出现，但是Isak知道他和Even太过契合，不会再有另一个人等着Isak，那个人只会是Even。

 

他发现自己在想如果在离开前和Even说说话会怎样。如果那一天他没有去保住Jonas行走的可能而去救了Simen会怎样。这样想让他更悲伤，他摆脱了它们，让自己沉浸在一些更美好的记忆中，他们开始恋爱的时刻，没有困难没有战争困扰的时刻。

 

他们曾经那么快乐，那么无忧无虑，那么相爱。

 

但是他们在阿富汗时也相爱着，在叙利亚也是，在间隔期也是。他们一次又一次为了彼此而战，他们一起抵抗，又各自拼搏。

 

但是现在，奋斗结束了，战争失败了。

 

“ISAK!”孩子响亮的哭声将他拉回现实，Silje一遍遍地尖叫着他的名字，站在倒地的Eva旁边。Isak站起身跑到它身边，一个老妇人大喊着有一个拿着刀的男人。

 

“Eva？”他跪在她身旁。她的眼睛闪着恐惧的光芒，呼吸变得紊乱而歇斯底里。她的腹部开始流血，Silje在一旁尖叫。

 

接下来的一切都不太真切，有人叫了救护车，Isak不知道怎么救一个未出生的孩子。他试图在救护车到来前止住血，把吓坏的孩子搂在臂弯里，他们上了Isak的车，紧跟着救护车。

 

这是他第一次坐在自己医院的等候室里，怀里抱着一个止不住哭泣的孩子，这简直是折磨。Eva的妈妈很快赶到，帮他让Silje冷静下来，但是这不能缓解他的恐慌。

 

为什么这样的事情一再发生？他们应该被确保安全。他们在他妈的挪威，如果他们在这都不安全，哪儿还会安全？

 

几个小时过去了，Isak在等候室里走来走去。他没法阻止自己思念Even，他几乎要拿起电话打给他，但是每一次他的手指停在拨号键上方，他都将手机重新塞回口袋。Even恨他，Isak应该顺其自然，让这一切都过去。

 

一个同事走过来告诉他Eva的情况。她说他们不得不做紧急情况C处理。宝宝很好。一个护士几分钟后走过来带他们去房间里看小宝宝。

 

她很小，早出生一个月，但是很健康，没有受伤。他们没有告诉他更多Eva的情况，她仍然在抢救。

 

过了一会他把Silje留给了Eva的妈妈，去见了Jonas，告诉他发生的事情。他们应该立刻告诉他的，但是在混乱和紧张中，Isak忘记了。最初，Jonas没有说话。他甚至没有看Isak。Isak慢慢失去了耐心，他度过了糟糕的一天，他只想哭，想大叫，想摔东西。

 

“我在告诉你你怀孕的妻子今天中午在奥斯陆的公园里被刺伤，你一点都不在乎？”他最后不禁提高了音量，他不知道怎么处理这件事。

 

Jonas看着他，张嘴想说些什么。

 

“我知道你经历了很多痛苦。我们都是。但是我需要你和我说话。如果你恨我，那也没关系。说出来。说说话。什么都行！”

 

Jonas眨了眨眼，张着嘴，被Isak突然的爆发吓了一跳。

 

“你的妻子现在在手术室里。Eva。Eva可能会死。Jonas……”他的声音破碎不成句，泪水涌上眼眶。

 

一滴眼泪从Jonas的眼中流下，几秒种后他发现自己坐在床上，紧贴着Jonas，搂着他最好的朋友，让他哭泣。

 

当抽泣声终于止住时，他们开始交谈。关于叙利亚的艰难时刻，Jonas那天的遭遇，他被一名狙击手击中，而且是友军。他被队友击中，他甚至知道是谁。Isak突然醒悟，为什么Jonas不愿意和任何人说话，为什么送他来的士兵那样紧张不安，为什么总指挥官这么宽容地接受了Isak的所有请求。

 

“是谁？”

 

“什么意思？”

 

“谁打伤你？”

 

“一个新来的狙击手。我看见他站在房顶上，拿步枪指着我们。我们不在应该待的建筑里，也许和地方狙击手在同一栋楼。我看见他拿着枪对准我们，我把Lukas推出去，然后接下来我所知道的就是我中枪了。”

 

“你知道他的名字吗，你见到的那个狙击手？”

 

“不知道，但是是Even训练的那个。”

 

Isak怔住了。“Simen？Simen打伤你？”

 

“是的。如果这是他的名字。那个看起来很卑鄙的整天围着Even转的家伙。”

 

“就是他。”Isak说，声音低得像耳语。

 

Simen，他死了，因为Isak做了一个决定。他的头脑进行了时速一百万公里的竞赛。他曾为了选择Jonas而不是Simen感到对不起Even。他曾无数次想克服这些情绪。现在结果是他做出了正确的决定。Simen对自己人开枪，他是叛徒。这意味着他没有优先权，至少在Isak这里没有。Isak不同情背叛者，那些打伤队友，袭击自己方的人。没有任何有效的理由做这样的事，如果你不能确定你的目标是敌军，你永远不应该扣下扳机。

 

“你有些事瞒着我。”Jonas说，打断Isak的思绪。

 

“他中弹了。应该是在打中你之后。我去战场上救他。”

 

“哦。”

 

“但是他们送你进来的时候，他休克了。我做了一个决定。我决定救你，确保你能再次行走。Even因此恨我。他最终进入药物昏迷，反复看了他的表格和扫描结果后，我们决定再试一次，看看能否修复创口。但是我做不到。损伤太多了。我不能创造奇迹。然后你突然休克。我又需要做一个决定。然后我选择了你，又一次。”Isak深吸一口气，“手术之后我没有和Even说话，但是第一次结束后我们聊了。他很生我的气。他坚信我不救Simen是因为我不喜欢他，因为我嫉妒。但是我并不是这样的人。我并不根据我对一个人的好感度来决定我救不救他。我选择你因为你确实有更大的存活几率。过去几周我常常怀疑自己，我的选择是不是正确的，想我能不能救你们两个。但是听你说他是个叛徒，这帮了我很大的忙。我现在感觉不那么愧疚。我不认为他是故意打中你的，他也许只是误判了。我确信这是个意外。但是仍然，这帮了我。”

 

“我后来想了很多。关于他为什么这么做，他脑海中一定有什么念头一闪而过。我不知道我是不是应该指控他，按照司法程序那样。我还活着。几周后我就会离开这里。这是很多士兵做不到的。”

 

“做所有你认为对的事，Jonas。Simen死了，这些不会再发生了。但是你可以采取合法措施，只要你觉得有必要。”Isak勉强露出了一个微笑。这点破事已经困扰他好几周了。而他心底一个小小的声音希望Jonas能指控他，这样Simen就不会得到任何奖章。他很快赶走了这样的想法。这很卑鄙。他不是一个卑鄙小人。

 

 

“你知道，如果我这么做，会害了Even？他是小队的领导者，那天他对Simen负责，他会是那个面对后果的人。”Jonas说，看起来很纠结。

 

Isak想过，不管他现在有多痛苦，但都觉得需要保护Even。他爱他，他会一直爱着他。他也许会一直支持他，但是这一次他不应该涉足。所以Isak耸耸肩，“Even恨我，我们永远回不去了，他表达得很清楚。而如果Simen做了命令之外的事他应该上报。我爱他，关心他，但是这件事上我帮不了他。我不能在这件事中站队，如果一定要选一边，我肯定不会站在他那边。我会选你，就像你会选我，一次又一次。”他轻轻笑了，任Jonas把他拉入怀抱。

 

“我希望不久就会得到Eva的新消息。”Jonas轻声说，Isak听到她的名字鼻子又一酸。好几个小时过去了，结果很快就会出来。他流下眼泪。“你看见那人了吗？那个行凶的人？”

 

“没有。我甚至没有看到这件事。我在想别的事，Silje的叫声才引起我注意。”

 

“不管怎样幸好你在那儿。谢谢你。”

 

“这没什么。我只是不能理解这样的事情发生在光天化日之下的奥斯陆。在挪威。我不能接受。”他感到自己再次恐慌起来。他以为回到家自己会安全，但他没有。没有人是安全的。

 

“世界越来越疯狂了Isak。不管我们做什么，我们都阻止不了。”Jonas苦涩地回答道。“现在我的妻子子手术室，我的孩子孤身一人，我却什么也做不了。”他的尾音变得激烈，Isak安抚性地把手放在他的手臂上，靠近他的朋友。

 

“Eva的妈妈在照看孩子。休息一下，好起来，放轻松。”

 

“我做不到Isak。我的妻子可能正在某个地方死去，我他妈的怎么能休息！”

 

“她很坚强Jonas。她会做到的。你要有信心。”

 

几小时后医生签名的Eva的病例终于交给了他们。情况并不理想。她活了下来，但是子宫严重受创，这让手术变得复杂。简单来说，她永远不会再有孩子了。接下来的四周她需要卧床休息。Jonas也是。

 

“我可以看看我的孩子吗？”

 

“很抱歉，不可以。你受伤很严重，不能剧烈动作，还有感染的风险。Valtersen医生在这里已经破例了。”她抱歉地笑笑。

 

“所以，我不能见我的孩子了？我刚出生的孩子？Eva醒来后能见到他们吗？”

 

“不能。我很抱歉。”

 

Jonas看起来有点抓狂。Isak把医生拉到走廊上。“他为什么不能看一眼孩子？这没什么伤害对吧？拜托了。”

 

她纠结了一下，但是在Isak的再三请求并保证欠她一个人情后，她去找来了Eva的妈妈，Silje和宝宝。

 

看到Jonas抱着孩子，眼睛里充满爱意和向往，Isak有一瞬间觉得一切都会变好，可当他之后回到家，打开新闻，他知道不会这样。又一次世界大战一触即发。

 

Eva的妈妈答应照看孩子只要他们需要，Jonas对此很感激。他的父母打算去更北方，因为现在城市里紧张的局势。他们甚至不来看望他们的儿子。Isak看得出来这对Jonas伤害很大。所以他开口说，“如果你需要帮忙，我也可以照看Silje。”

 

Eva的妈妈下周有一个重要的商务会议，所以孩子那时就跟Isak。他不确定自己能不能胜任这份工作，但是Jonas脸上大大的微笑和一句谢谢让他愿意尝试。

 

——

 

这一周过得很慢。他们一确定Eva脱离危险后就把她移到了Jonas的病房。Isak保证这件事，毕竟他在这家医院还有一定的影响力。不管怎样他的老同事还欠他些人情。

 

Isak时不时在医院里转悠，和别人聊天，熟悉环境。这是一切开始的地方，他第一次被枪指着头。他经常发现自己站在手术室旁边，回想那一天。已经好几年过去了，但是一切仍历历在目。这是恢复的记忆中最清晰的一个。恐惧，惊慌，冲他喊叫的男人，然后是Even。Even救了他。

 

Isak如此思念Even以至于他每一次心跳都伴随着心碎。现在他没有任何人倾诉。他总是拿着军事申请去看心理医生。他被大的声响惊醒，天黑后害怕出门。他不能睡觉，而他睡着时就做噩梦。他很确定这是PTSD但是他不能拿出勇气去证实这些。

 

Eva哭了很多次，并不太愿意和Isak和Jonas说话。她抓着Isak的胳膊，让他撑着她，但是她不愿意谈论发生了什么，无论什么时候他们说起宝宝或者袭击她就只是哭。Jonas无可奈何地从床上看着他，由于伤口不能移动。所以Isak只是紧紧抱着Eva，对Jonas做口型“我看着她”，对方点点头，悲伤地看着他。

 

Jonas决定因对友军开火一事向军队起诉。他们等着军方回应，不清楚这件事会怎么结束。更多时候。Jonas只是声称他“想引起他们注意，这样就能阻止这种事在其他人身上发生”。Isak支持他所有的决定，并帮助他联系军方。

 

最终对方保证已经采取措施阻止这种事再次发生，并给了Jonas额外的补贴。

 

“你确定想要结束这件事？”Isak问。不希望Jonas把事情闹大，因为这意味着Even和他的队友会被告上法庭。他们为这个世界做了很多牺牲，他们不应该受到这样的对待。犯错的人已经死去，他的错误不应该再伤害任何人。

 

“当然。Simen已经死了。队伍里的其他人不应该承担他的错误。”

 

“一点不假。”

 

“你和Even说上话了吗？”

 

“没有。他恨我。”

 

“我不这样觉得。”

 

“你没在那儿见到他。和Simen在一起。他爱他，而因为我，他失去了他。”

 

“虽然我觉得我不该插手这件事，但是我想你应该和他聊聊。”

 

“我知道你怎么想的。但是我承受不了Jonas。我不能听见他说真话。我爱他，这几乎要了我的命，我——我做不到，好吗？我做不到。”

 

“好吧。”

 

“就是这样。”

 

——

 

Isak去和Sana聊天，这些年除了短信和电话，他们几乎没说过话。有一天他开车来到她门前，敲了门。Yousef打开门，微笑着让他进来。他们请他在厨房里坐一坐，喝杯茶。

 

“你怎么样Isak？”

 

“糟透了。我不敢出门，睡不着觉。被响声吓得崩溃。最重要的是我只有一个人。而且我知道我大概要为所有事情买单，但是这仍然很伤人。我想他。这伤我最深。”

 

Sana小心地抓住他的手，“我很抱歉Isak。”

 

“是啊，你和Even曾经是天造地设的一对。”

 

Yousef和Even是朋友，但是由于所有的旅途奔波，他们几年后断了来往。他们独自生活，Isak和Sana也是这样。但是现在他需要见她，和她聊天。他需要找一个没有被这些操蛋的事情波及到的人。

 

“Jonas和Eva怎么样？”

 

“不太好。都在医院里，不能见孩子，都很痛苦。”Isak摇了摇头，“我只是不能接受这种事情怎么会发生在这里。在挪威。”

 

“是啊。很多人责怪移民，他们也许是对的，但是这让一切更糟糕了。除了所有的袭击，焚车事件，我们也恨犯罪活动。”Yousef摇摇头，“很多天，我们一出门就会有人冲着大喊，推搡和争吵。”

 

“他妈的。”Isak小声说，“我很抱歉。我希望我们能阻止这些的。”

 

“这不是你的错Isak。你甚至努力改变它，比很多人做得都好。”Sana浅笑。

 

“有传言说军方现在正在协商，关于撤离的事。他们看起来打算放弃。”Yousef摇摇头。

 

“美军在撤离，我认为挪威会驻守在那儿。”Sana耸耸肩。

 

“我现在没有参与了。我被允许离开，而且不打算再回去了所以……”仅仅提起不会回去，Isak都觉得自己忍不住鼻酸。当他在那儿的时候，他不会这么害怕。是后来的事。回到家之后，他定居下来后，这些害怕才悄悄出现。“我受够了担惊受怕。”

 

“我也是Isak。”Sana说，“但是记得我们教给对方的吗？仇恨只是忽视，爱比仇恨强大得多。我们应该相信有足够的爱去化解这场仇恨，好吗？”

 

“你知道，当我的朋友在光天化日下，在公园里和孩子玩耍的时候被刺伤后，我就不太敢相信了。”

 

“我知道。”Sana咬着唇，“你觉得她会愿意我去看看她吗？还是说她还在ICU？”

 

“我确定他们会让你进去的。”Isak笑了。

 

——

 

日子一天天过去，Isak发现自己和一个六岁小孩和一个小宝宝一起坐在公寓里。不管他在医院里做过多少照顾婴儿的工作，他现在很慌乱。他不够熟练，单独做这些。Silje哭着要妈妈，宝宝被雷电吓哭，Isak不知道如何是好。他试图安抚她们俩，但是很可惜失败了。

 

当他最终让宝宝睡着了，Silje裹着毯子坐在沙发上看电影时，外面一声巨响，停电了。Isak吓了一跳，孩子们开始尖叫和哭泣，Isak犹豫要不要叫Sana和Yousef来帮忙。

 

他试图安慰他们，正当他几乎止住了Silje的喊叫声，响起来敲门声。

 

Isak抱起孩子，走向门口。也许是Esklid，Isak之前发了短信给他请他有时间来帮帮忙。但是Isak不开锁谁会进到这栋楼里呢？

 

Isak没有想太多，打开了门。他面前站在一个他永远想不到会再见到的人。

 

 

 

 

 

Even。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章标题来自歌曲《Lover,Where Do You Live》By Highasakite


	8. CERTAIN THINGS

**Something about you**  
**It’s like an addiction**  
**Hit me with your best shot honey**  
**I’ve got no reason to doubt you**  
**’Cause certain things hurt**  
**And you’re my only virtue**  
**And I’m virtually yours**

 

 

花了几秒钟，Alexander说出的话才触动到他。这一刻，一切都得到了解释。这与Simen，或者Even都无关。这无关情感亦或是缺憾。比这重要的多。这是关于那个拯救了Isak的人，一次又一次，在Even失败的时候。

 

等他们和队伍其他人汇合吃午饭时，Lukas告诉他，这一定是来自友方的射击，无论是从射击角度，还是Jonas是因为保护Lukas才受的伤来说。Even知道他的态度不对，就像他以前那样。

 

 

总是改变想法，做出不理智的反应，怨天尤人，这就是Even的样子。从某种程度上来说，他一直是这样子。这是他的一部分。但他人生中的大起大落，药物治疗，和极端改变把他逼成了这样，他有时在想，他这样的人怎么还能交得到朋友。

 

 

友方误射是一件严肃的事。Even组织了一场团队会议，看看能不能找出开枪的人。指挥官也在，以示会议的重要性。

 

 

接着，两件事同时发生，击溃了Even最后的防线。他的世界不再崩塌，而是彻底摧毁。这不是自由落体，而是直接坠地。

 

 

他们得出了结论：Simen是开枪的那个人。

 

 

医生进来告诉他们，Simen没能撑过去。

 

 

Even不知所措。

 

 

 

最终，他说他需要时间来消化这些，然后进了自己的房间。坐下来，他紧紧抱住枕头，努力呼吸。他环视周围，目光停留在Simen的床上。 Even尖叫着，泪流满面。发泄着心酸苦楚，他停不下来。

 

一双有力的肩膀环绕住他，向那人拉近，耳边传来安慰的话语。他刚刚召集了很多人，所以他的队友应该还在那里。抱着他的人是谁已经不重要。他止住叫喊，仍凭泪水汹涌流下。

 

失去Johannes已经很痛了，而这个居然比那还痛。在他失去Johannes时，他很坚强，因为Johannes拼凑起他破碎的灵魂。Even变得冷若冰霜，沉默寡言，仇视一切，来抵抗现实。

 

而这次，他脆弱的不堪一击的灵魂再度四分五裂。没有人再来救他。他把最后一个了解他的人都推开了。

 

他窝在床里哭了好几天。这次Alexander没尝试让他起来。没有人尝试。不知什么原因，整个队伍都静静地陪了他几天。Even推测应该是因为友方误射事件，整个队伍休整是有原因的。

 

他知道这是他的责任，他必须承担Jonas遭到枪击的后果。因为他负责训练Simen和作出决定。Even失职了。他让自己对于Simen和Isak的感情胡搅蛮缠他的脑子，使他分心。

 

这基本上就是他搞砸了，没有其它解释。

 

 

因此一周过后，Even从床上起来，去了指挥官的营地，准备接受无可避免的解职。

 

他走进去，在指挥官对面的椅子上坐下来。几秒的缄默。

 

“Nasheim.“

 

“长官。”

 

“这个情况很棘手。”指挥官开口，看起来好像已经把接下来要说的话都写好了。

 

“长官，我知道这是我的失职。我已经准备好面对后果了。我知道你会把我遣返的。”

 

“我们是要让你回家，但不是因为这个。”

 

Even都不试图掩盖他的疑虑。“什么？”

 

“发生的事是一场悲剧，没错。但我和你的队友Lunde谈过了，他说你没时间在Gregers开枪前确认目标。我听说Vasquez会追究整件事，如果他要走法律途径，我们会满足他的赔偿要求，尽量不搬上法庭。Gregers也死了，这个案子结了。“

 

”那我为什么要回去？“

 

”他们要求精英小队回去。所有人。那里的人们遭到枪击和捅伤，车辆被纵火，地铁遭到自杀式炸弹袭击。他们比这里更需要你们。“

 

”可那里是挪威。“Even好像说出了什么愚蠢的话。

 

“是的。挪威需要你们。你们会在三周内离开。”

 

“为什么不再早些呢？既然形势像你说的这么不稳定的话。”

 

“你需要在离开前训练小队。我知道三周还不足以充分训练，但总比没有的好。”指挥官整理着桌上的一些文件，”除了你自己的队友外，你还要带Larsen, Disi和Fossbakken和你一起回家。他们和Valtersen, Vasquez一起来的，并且决定不延长自己在这里的时间。

 

“Valtersen和Vasquez留在这里吗？“

 

指挥官放下手中的文件，看着他说：”没人告诉你吗？他们一周前就离开了。“

 

”噢。“

 

”对于你和Valtersen，我感到惋惜，Nasheim.“

 

”是啊。我又搞砸了。“

 

“想挽回事情，永远都不迟。”

 

”我想这次真的太迟了，长官。“

 

”为什么这么说？“

 

”我搞砸了太多次，太糟糕，他永远也不会原谅我了。坦白说，我不能接受听到他说，他恨我。“

 

”永不言弃。你们在战区，队友的离别，酸袭，中枪中都活了下来。你比自己想象中更坚强。再给自己一次机会吧。毕竟你要回家了，不是吗？你们会在同一座城市。就和他说说话吧。“

 

Even轻笑：“我还以为你不会干涉我们的私事呢，长官。”

 

“快闭嘴吧。你们是我遇到过的最史诗般的爱情故事。就像罗密欧与朱丽叶，除了我期望一个幸福美满的结局。”指挥官笑了起来。“这几年很艰难，Nasheim.不仅对你，还有这该死的战争。“他的表情严肃起来，”我们如此努力地想要做出改变，但最终他们还是离我们的家乡越来越近。我不知道该怎样做了。我遵守命令，没错。但我看不见我们在这里的意义。“

 

”你刚刚是怎么跟我说的？别失去希望？“Even悲伤地笑了，“是啊，我们只能不断尝试，希望有所突破。”

 

“没错，至少我们还有希望。”

 

 

Even从不相信奇迹出现。这也是为什么他不敢相信十六天后，他们被叫到指挥官的营地，被告知美国军队找到了主导恐怖组织的定位。他们正派遣新的狙击小队参与目标训练。Even不得不承认，他们做的很出色。

 

在经历Johannes和Simen的事之后，Even选择不干涉新人训练太多，而是在他们提出问题的时候给出建议。

 

美军请求驻扎阿富汗的原班人马：Even, Alexander, Lukas, Kim, Tobias和Simon.新的队伍，Even勉强记得住几个名字（Patrick, Liam, Henrik和Thomas?），他们会留在这里，继续训练新人。

 

Even试图摆脱这个请求。他有种预感，这前所未有的危险。他知道会有更多人死去，而他已无法承受。但指挥官拒绝了他的申请，他现在只能坐在车后，前往他们的会和地点。他们与美军在距离目标两英里的地方汇合，步行前往。他们应该带好护盾，保持隐蔽，做地面队伍的后援。

 

Even不喜欢这个计划。他们一遍遍梳理地图，路线，行动。他们有卫星覆盖，红外线扫描，但还是有让他放不下心的地方。关于他们驻扎的地方。这里没有完全覆盖，很大几率会暴露。

 

但他还是跟随美军的引导。又有四个人加入了他们，变成了十人小队。Even快速记住了他们的名字。Hanson, Jones, Morrison, Aderson.只是姓氏，他没顾得上问名字。

 

“那么，Nasheim，你有一份相当出色的履历啊。“Jones边走向派遣区域边说。

 

Even耸了耸肩。“我全力以赴，做到最好。”

 

“你就是我们请来这支队伍的原因。这个任务会很艰难，所以我们需要精英。如果我们成功了，我们也许就能阻止战争。”

 

“也许。”Even简单地回复，结束了对话。他看出那些人将他视作英雄。这让他反胃，他们的赞扬是基于他杀了那么多人的基础之上的。Even并不喜欢那种感觉，大概这也是他为何能胜任这份工作的原因。他只在百分百确认后才会扣下扳机，同时，他的枪法很好。

 

但现在，他很累。他的脑袋一团糟。Johannes, Simen, Isak, Jonas，在挪威发生的一切。担心Isak的安危。

 

他永远都会想到Isak，永远。

 

无论发生了什么。他能欺骗自己他已经不爱他，恨他，忘了他。他越是这么想，越是像真的。

 

几天前，指挥官告诉他Jonas在Isak的帮助下挺过来了。军队付给他一笔巨额抚慰金，他也同意不上诉。Even很感激他这么做，因为他可不想西装革履地站在法庭告诉一群人这里发生的破事。

 

他差点就给Isak打电话了。过去几周，好几次。但无论何时他拿起电话，他找不到勇气再继续下一步。他深信不疑，Isak恨他。在电话里听见他说，比面对面还糟。所以他一直没有打出这个电话。

 

但他在听到解决方案后给Jonas发了短信。

 

Even给Jonas：  
嗨。我不知道你还想不想和我说话，如果不想我能理解。我只想告诉你，对发生在你身上的一切感到抱歉。虽然所有人都说这不是我的错，我依然是队长，对训练队员有责任。我真的很抱歉，Jonas，真的。请原谅我，我祝愿你早日康复。

 

才过了五分钟，Jonas就给他打电话了。他没说Even什么，只说很高兴自己撑了过来。他还告诉Even在挪威发生的一切，关于Eva和Isak, Silje一起在公园时遭遇袭击。她的孩子不得不早产，Eva遭遇了永久的损伤。Jonas很确定Isak现在有一些PTSD的症状。

 

“也许你该和他谈谈？”Jonas小心翼翼地建议道。

 

“他恨我，Jonas.我做的破事太多了。自从他失忆以来，我就一直在犯错。他的生命中不需要我，没有我他会更好。”

 

“这不是真的，你懂的。”

 

“是吗？我不确定了。我就是这么糟糕，在我身边的人都危在旦夕。”

 

“不是的。你是军队历年来拥有过最好的狙击手。你拯救了那么多生命。是的，你失去了一些人。这很沉重，因为他们都是和你亲近的人。但想想你拯救的人。他们因为你才活下来。”

 

“我知道你想表达什么，想为我打气。但让我很难过的是，多亏了我这些错误，让我失去了我的灵魂伴侣。我永远也找不回他了。”

 

“别放弃希望。Even, 我知道他还爱着你。你也知道。“

 

”有时爱是不够的。“

 

 

他们正在接近他们的目的地，确定周围安全之后，他们潜上山丘，占据有利位置。通常是防守的士兵，现在也在监察。两人小队就位。他们在Even视线的五十码开外。这个地区已经被包围了。很明显因为这里不受卫星监视。

 

“这没有你计划中那样轻松和直接，Hanson.“Even冷笑道。他对现状很不满意。根本不可能在他们反攻前救全部拿下他们。而且只要有一个人暴露了位置，他们就全成了活靶子。没有撤退路线，没有交通工具。

 

“我们按计划进行。等我们接到信号，就派出警卫队。”Hanson回答。

 

“如果他们监视我们呢？我们就他妈的是活靶子。”Lukas和Even一样生气。“我们可不是报名参加自杀式任务的。坦白说，我们根本没有报名。”

 

Hanson望着步枪出神了一分钟，然后直视他们说：“听好了，这是唯一阻止战争的机会。是的，这很疯狂，我们可能会死，但我们是被选中来终结这一切，拯救生命。你们加入精英队也不是为了安逸吧？你们这么做也是想有所作为的，不是么？现在，我们就要作出这个改变了。谁和我一起？“

 

Even开始思考。这个人是对的。他想要有所作为。想到过去一年他经历的一切，Even没有什么好失去的了。

 

也许吧。

 

但是，在这一点，他大错特错。

 

 

 

敌方在警卫队全部出动前就开始袭击了，就和Even预想的一样。他们大约有20到25人，Hanson的肩部中枪了。然后是Morrison，Simon.Morrison死了，他的头部被击中了。Simon是手臂。他们都爬下山，试图想点新办法。Alexander为Simon的手臂绑上绷带，让他不要动弹，防止流血过度。Jones照顾着Hanson，Even则来回踱步，思考下一步该怎么做。

 

“我们不能就这么停下！”Hanson喊道，“叫后援队来，了结他们。”

 

“你疯了吗？他们知道我们的位置了，他们会派自己的狙击手。我们是活靶子，就像我刚刚说的！”Even愤怒地吼回去。

 

“找到更隐蔽的地方，把他们击倒。这是我们唯一的机会。”

 

“是吗？我建议直接撤离，然后把这该死的地方炸了！”Even觉得他恨这个人。那人就是个典型的，冥顽不灵的军人，习惯于自己做事的方式。可惜，他该死的办法并没有什么用，现在怎样？

 

“他们劫持了人质，在这里。”

 

“什么？”Even僵住了。没人告诉他和小队这个。他越来越讨厌这个任务了。失败的一大原因就是没有获得足够的信息。

 

“他们有一群我们的人，和你们的人，在这里。”

 

“操。”

 

“是啊。还想放弃吗？”

 

回答当然是不。Even正以这个而出名：他永远保护着自己人。

 

他们想方设法找到了遮蔽处，开始反攻。不知怎的他们成功转移了余下的警卫队，为地面部队清出一条路。Even自愿留守狙击小队，地面部队负责救人质。Hanson失血过多，快要失去意识。他们申请了撤退，但在他们击败敌方前，没有直升机会去他们那里。他们孤身一人。

 

“所有人质都成功救下，进去解决掉剩下的混蛋。”传呼机响道。Even看着他们把人拉出来，送上车，开走。所有事看起来都很顺利，直到一辆车爆炸了。

 

随后发生的便是，子弹如雨点般砸向他们，从左边。

 

这是绝对的混乱。Even感到子弹击中了他的双肩，还有一个钻进他的臀部。疼痛如此剧烈，有那么一秒他差点失去注意力。但他攥紧了步枪，专心击退敌人。一个接着一个。

 

一片寂静。

 

Even不敢去看队友。但他还是看了。

 

徒留他，Lukas和Alexander，还活着。Even确认了两遍，他们确实都死了。他爬回山丘，看着车队。他们把余下的人也护送走了。

 

“所有人都救到了。炸弹在路上。”

 

螺旋桨在他们头上飞旋，投下炸弹。Even的耳朵嗡嗡作响。直升机在路上，Even看见了。

 

血从Alexander身上流下。

 

他被击中了。

 

 

 

Alexander的背部被击中，医生尽了全力保住了他的命，但是他失去了行走的能力。Alexander要瘫痪了，Even什么也做不了。

 

上次他的朋友没能被救活，他理智不清地责怪Isak，而这次，他怪罪自己。他们本该有个更聪明的办法，防守得更好。Even本该保护Alexander周全。Simon, Kim, Tobias, Johannes, Simen.他本该保护所有人。

 

坐在Alexander床边，他意识到了一件事。他受够了这些破事。他受够了。是时候退出军队，寻找别处的生活意义。

 

Alexander平静地醒来，听闻自己不能再走路后，他并没有Even预料中那么沮丧。当Even泪眼婆娑地说出这个事实时，他轻描淡写地回答道：“至少我还活着。”

 

他们被准许同晚离开。

 

指挥官在离开前召集了他们。只有Even和Lukas，Alexander在病房。

 

“结束了，男孩们。”指挥官在他们坐下时说道。

 

“什么结束了？”

 

“该死的战争。我们击败了他们。其他组织都投降了。我们还需要几个月来清理干净，但这已经正式结束了。”

 

“所以…我们现在回家，我们就…自由了？“Lukas斗胆问。

 

“你们会得到一打勋章，你们的后半生，军队每个月都会给你们钱。你们大概会在纪念日，讲座等场合出现。是的，你们自由了。”

 

Even看着Lukas，笑了。他们花了近乎十年，为别人战斗。保护别人。做出改变。现在这都结束了。他们可以回家了。他们自由了。

 

他们失去了这么多人，尤其是去年。这是Even最难过的一年。好在这都结束了。

 

Even意识到，他现在只想做一件事。

 

他做到了。

 

 

 

突然地出现在Isak家门前大概是Even做过的最明智的事。他受够了循规蹈矩地做事。他要做他真正想做的。

 

实际上，这股力量在他走过一位友善的老太太身旁，盯着楼梯时，有些消退，仿佛他应该转身离开。但他做不到。他深深呼吸，再次确认Jonas发给他的地址，敲了敲门。

 

他能听到小孩的哭声，还有一个柔软的声音抚慰着那个孩子。

 

门锁转了转。

 

门打开了。

 

在那一瞬间，Even好像忘了怎么呼吸。

 

他真好看。好看得难以置信。

 

“嗨。”

 

“嗨。”

 

时间一分一秒的过去，他们凝视着彼此。

 

Even不知道该说什么，该怎么开口。他没计划什么。直到敲门这部分。他也没再考虑什么。他只知道他要见Isak.他必须见他。他知道一切已经回不去。他知道Isak永远也不会原谅他。但他还是要见他。无论如何。

 

“Even！“Silje尖叫着他的名字，直直地跑向了他，用尽她小小身体的全部力气。他笑了，又因为伤口微微皱了一下眉，把她抱紧。“嗨，Silje.“她什么也没说，就抱着他，好像害怕一放手他就会消失在空气里。

 

”你想…进来吗？“Isak问道，咬紧嘴唇，看起来很纠结。

 

Even慢慢地点头：“如果你肯的话。”

 

于是他坐在Isak家的沙发上，Silje在他怀里，Isak在他面前放了一杯苏打水，抱着宝宝在他边上坐下。他看起来精疲力尽。

 

“你还好吗？”Even小心翼翼地问他。

 

Isak摇了摇头。“不好。你呢？”

 

“不好。”

 

他们又陷入了沉默。好多话，欲说还休。Isak看起来如此疲惫。Even也很累。他之前吃的止痛药的药效开始渐渐褪去。光是想想他生活中的一团乱麻就让他想哭。

 

“你为什么回来？”Isak问道，听起来很好奇，而不是责备他突然出现。Even期待的是恨意和愤怒，得到的却是悲伤和心碎。

 

“战争结束了。”说出这句话感觉真奇怪。他自己都不敢相信，但这是真的。

 

“什么？”

 

“是的。我们几天前攻破了敌方主力。这场战争正式结束了。过几天就会宣布了。”

 

“真的吗？”

 

“嗯嗯。”Even抚摸着Silje的头发。小女孩睡着了。“Eva和Jonas怎样了？“

 

”不太好。受到惊吓，很痛苦，慢慢恢复中，想念着他们的孩子。“Isak叹了口气，“这个小宝宝还没有名字呢。”

 

“关于Jonas，我很抱歉。“

 

”不是你的错。“

 

”某种程度上，是的。“

 

”但不是真的。Jonas不怪你。你是队长，不是开枪的那个人。没人觉得你有错。“

 

”我知道。我不值得他的原谅。但我很感激。“

 

Isak又咬了咬唇。看起来很抱歉。“Simen的事，我很抱歉。“

 

”不是你的错。“

 

”我没优秀到可以救活他。“

 

他们看着彼此。”没人能救活他，Isak.这不是你的错。“Even伸出了手，触摸Isak的手，在抽回之前，意识到Isak并不想放手。“抱歉。”

 

但Isak只是轻笑了一下，然后说：“不必。”

 

这股力量没能持续下去，但孩子们还在睡觉，所以Even帮着Isak把他们放到床上。他们双双坐在沙发上，Isak告诉Even那天在公园里Eva的遭遇。Even不得不抑制自己想要揽Isak入怀的冲动。

 

“抱歉让你经历了这一切，Isak.“

 

”Eva才是受伤的那个人啦。“

 

”嗯。但看着朋友受伤是很可怕的。“

 

”是的。“

 

Even深呼吸了一下。“我们失去了Simon, Kim和Tobias.在上次任务，而Alexander…他再也不能走路了。“

 

Isak瞪大了眼。“Even…该死。这真糟糕。该死。“

 

下一秒，他就任着Isak抱住自己。

 

除了他的怀抱，他无处可去。

 

 

 

他们聊了一整晚。发现彼此都如此混乱和受伤，生活充斥着误解。Even讲述了从Isak失去记忆开始发生的一切，Isak也是。

 

“所以这就是为什么你觉得他是我男朋友？”

 

“是的。他就是这么说的。”

 

“我真的很抱歉。他是我的朋友，我很爱他，但我们之间从来就没有什么。也没有别人，我发誓。“

 

Isak笑了，握住他的手。“我相信你。”

 

“你呢？有遇到别人吗？”Even小心地问，不确定自己能不能承受回答。

 

Isak只是摇了摇头。“即便在我的记忆还没完全恢复之前，我便清楚自己心之所属。在签下那些文件几个月后，这个感觉挥之不去。我甚至都记不得你，但我仍然知道我爱你。”

 

Even不知道该怎么回答。最终，他也没必要再说什么。他们静静坐着，消化彼此的话语。

 

“抱歉我一开始就离开了你。”Isak轻声说。

 

“抱歉我就这样让你走。”Even回答。

 

他们的眼神汇合，这一瞬间，Even坚信一切都会好起来。

 

Isak帮Even换他肩上和臀部的绷带。Even搂着Isak，让他好好睡一会。Even自己醒着。他在飞机上睡了几个小时，现在没有比抱着Isak，确认他没事更重要的了。

 

但他并不全然没事。Even不得不提醒自己。一切还没好起来。最重要的是，他自己还是一团糟。他生活中的一切都是错误，尤其是他破碎的心灵。每次呼吸，他抱着怀中熟睡的爱人，越是害怕。尽管他们已知晓对方的感受，他们之间还有那么多事悬而未决。Even在说他无法承受失去Isak，因此不想要恋爱关系的时候，是认真的。但与此同时，他又是如此地渴求。

 

他内心充满了矛盾，找不到解决方案。

 

破晓时分，孩子醒来了。Even小心地抽身，在Isak身上盖了一条毯子。他仔细地帮小宝宝换尿布，把两个孩子都带到厨房，为他们做煎饼。

 

Even还算擅长照顾孩子。在他上高中的时候，有兄弟姐妹家的小孩子。所以他知道怎么做。但当Silje吃早饭到一半哭着说要妈妈的时候，他一时不知所措。

 

Isak跌跌撞撞地跑进厨房，看起来和Even一样不确定。Even轻声示意Isak，而他无助地耸了耸肩。他的眼神里写着恳求，传达他也毫无头绪。

 

Even忍不住笑了起来，有点点神经质的。“我们他妈的都能上阵打仗，却不能照顾两个小孩？这真是出了我们的舒适区了。”

 

Isak看起来好像想抗议些什么，但是取而代之，他也和他一起笑了起来。没想到这就让Silje停了下来。她从哭泣，到疑惑，到和他们一起笑了。然后他们就一起没心没肺地笑着。

 

Even看着Isak，Silje和他怀里的宝宝。有那么一瞬间相信他也能拥有一个这样的未来。

 

但在他们吃完早饭之后，Isak的手机响了，他被拉回了现实。Even已经不再是Isak生活的一部分，而他们之前发生的破事，也许让他们不再般配。

 

他把宝宝放下打盹，打扫厨房，在Isak挂断电话时准备离开。

 

“你要走了？”Isak问他。

 

“嗯。我想…我该走了。“

 

”你有地方住吗？“

 

Even做了个鬼脸。“没。在来到这里之前我还是有地方住的。我只和Alexander去了医院，确认他没事之后，就直接来你这里了。“

 

”他在哪家医院？“

 

”你以前工作的那家。或者现在工作的？“他问道，不太确定isak有没有工作。

 

“我明天开始上班。他们让我今天过去做个咨询。”Isak说着，暗示他之前的电话内容。“你今天的计划呢？”

 

“我…没有计划。“

 

”想带着孩子一起去看Eva和Jonas吗？我们还可以顺便看Alexander.“

 

”好啊。“Even笑了。

 

他们沐浴更衣。Isak借给Even一些衣服，帮他再次更换绷带。在日光下，他们的举动显得更亲密了。“你在吃抗生素吗？有些伤口很深，可能会感染。”Isak开始叨叨，Even意识到他不是唯一一个紧张的人。

 

他温柔地抓住Isak的手腕：“嘿，如果我在这里让你不舒服的话，我可以走。”

 

Isak看起来是那么的伤心。Even希望他可以收回那些话。“我在你身边从不会不舒服。”isak低语道，让Even的心更破碎了一点。

 

“有过一次。记得吗？你失忆的时候。现在你受伤了，有创伤应激反应。而我是个该死的狙击手。我的意思是…我杀过人。“这突然击中了他。他让自己如此习惯于杀人，变得寻常。但说出这句话，他却想吐。”我的老天，我杀过人！Isak.“他快要不能呼吸了。他想哭但哭不出来。只有胸腔的逐渐沉重，让他的呼吸愈发困难。”我杀了人，我的朋友也都死了，我还失去了你！“他摇了摇头。”我太糟糕了。我没有学历，没有住的地方，我一无所有！“

 

最终，眼泪夺眶而出。愈发汹涌。有力的双臂环绕着他，如此用力，让他觉得一切并不是那么糟糕。

 

“我们都很糟糕。你做了你必须做的，不多不少。你是个英雄，Even.别他妈有一秒钟的怀疑。而你也不是一无所有，如果你想的话，你可以住在这里。我还有房间。至于失去我。你不是说过，拥有一个人的最好方式就是失去他吗，是的。你失去了我，我也失去了你。但你又把我找回来了。这会很难，会没有结果，但我愿意尝试，如果你肯，好吗？“

 

”发生这么多后，你还是愿意接受我？“

 

”我愿意。在每个平行宇宙，千千万万次。“

 

 

 

剩下的时间他们就和Jonas，Eva和孩子们待在一起。这一切是如此失真，感觉如此日常。四个朋友在一起谈天论地，好像什么也没有改变。但是很多事都改变了。Even必须很努力让自己不崩溃。

 

看着Isak和Silje玩耍，抱着Eva，他忍不住想如果自己接受了Isak的提议，会怎样。搬进去，重新开始。但看着Jonas，在Isak接受咨询时和Alexander聊，让他意识到，现在和Isak在一起会是他一生中最大的错误。对彼此都是。

 

他们破碎不堪，战争是联结他们的一切。Even也许会通过砸东西，歇斯底里大叫来抵抗心魔。他知道这是怎么发生在别人身上的，从战区回来后。他很可能会做噩梦，受到惊吓，还有PTSD.

 

而Isak也是同样的，他可以看出来。虽然他的身体看起来很好，理智却不是。他比他预想中更接近死亡。尽管Isak很坚强，但人的坚强是有限度的。

 

他们需要更多的时间来恢复，分开恢复。所以Even打算拒绝。他需要有条理的生活，Isak也是。他们那天下午离开了医院，他把这些想法都说了出来。

 

“但我们可以一起恢复的，Even.“isak抗议，怀里还抱着小宝宝。

 

“不，如果我们现在在一起，会再次受伤的。我们是不一样的人，但同样破碎。没用的。”

 

Isak看起来快要哭了。“会有用的，如果我们尝试的话。”他固执地低语。

 

Even摇了摇头，轻轻握住Isak的手。“Isak，我不能再次失去你了。如果现在这么做，就很有可能发生。所以我不能。我承受不起。我得先调整好我自己。我得先回归生活。“

 

然后他吻了吻Isak的额头，给了他最后一个抱歉的微笑，离开了他的灵魂伴侣。走出每一步都心碎。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章歌曲：certain things, James Arthur
> 
>  
> 
> 作者的话：请让我知道大家看完这章的想法！
> 
>  
> 
> 译者的话：深感战争残酷，活着已是万幸。但evak让人觉得，所有苦难都是值得的。


	9. BLAME IT ON ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章由 @陈已竹 全文翻译

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我们快要到结尾了。我估计加上后记这篇文章有十或十一章。
> 
> 感谢所有看到这里的，写评论和点赞的小伙伴，我爱你们<3

恰逢花开时节，身陷狂欢盛会  
你的自信被遗忘，我看见吉普赛人狂奔  
你还在等什么？  
你还在等什么？

 

Isak一只胳膊环抱着婴儿，另一只手牵着六岁的小孩，看着他毕生所爱的男人再一次转身离去。他又一次被丢下，他们又一次分别。

 

他不知道自己是怎么做到的，他开车把孩子们送到Sana和Yousef的住处。他们很愿意照顾孩子，这让Isak感到一丝宽慰。他现在应付不来这么多。Sana尝试让他振作起来，但此时此刻，他的内心一片空洞。

 

他勉强回到家，锁上门的那一刻，他终于释放了压抑这么久的情绪。他哭泣，吼叫，摔东西。他一拳拳砸在墙上，痛苦地嘶吼，最后精疲力竭地倒在地板上。他的脑海的中短暂地闪过一个念头，唯一的解药就是死亡。因为他找不到活下去的另一个理由。但是他不能这么做。

 

他瞥见碗橱里有一瓶伏特加。之后的记忆变得模糊不清。他在外面闲逛，走到一座桥上。他在那儿站了很久，想着如果他跳下去会怎样，他会有什么感觉。

 

他的脑海中盘旋着他在公寓里就决定好的事，自杀不是办法。但是这不能阻止他站在那儿，呆呆地看着下面，思考着，“如果呢？”

 

身后的喇叭声将他从胡思乱想中惊醒，他整理好思绪，继续走下去。越来越接近市中心。他开始寻找酒吧。不是漫无目的的，他在找几年前他躲进的那一家，Eskild在那找到并拯救他。

 

今晚，Isak不需要救赎。他想烂醉一场，顺便再来一次一夜情。他不确定自己能不能走到后一步，但是如果他能做到前一个，他可能就能忍受后一个。因为什么都不重要了，不是吗？

 

他点了一杯又一杯酒，模糊的记忆似乎未曾存在过。只剩下一些画面。和一些帅哥进了洗手间，喝了五颜六色的酒，因为羞耻而哭泣。

 

又是Eskild。不知道什么时候，Isak又一次被他妈的Eskild给他妈的拯救了。他不记得发生过什么，以为是一场梦，直到第二天早上他在Eskild家的沙发上醒来，被Eskild和他的丈夫逼着吃早餐。

 

“Isak，你还好吗？”Eskild问。

 

“不，不我不好。”Isak承认，眼泪滑下脸颊。

 

Eskild带他去了一家诊所看STD，因为他不记得他是否和别人做了，以及有没有戴套。在被一个热心肠的女孩检查之后，有99%的把握Isak没有和别人做，但是他做了检查。

 

他们回到公寓后Eskild不愿让他独自待着，所以他们躺在沙发上看电视，Isak空洞地看着墙壁，时不时难以抑制地悲痛欲绝。

 

最后他睡着了。后来Eskild必须走了，Isak记不太清楚。他睡了很久，只离开床去卫生间。他的语音信箱满了，朋友们来看望他，试着进来。唯一有钥匙的是Eva，但她现在在医院。所以Isak只剩下一个人。

 

一天起床后，Isak发现已经过去三周了。他在床上躺了三周。他突然明白每一次Even抑郁时是什么感受。太可怕了。Isak没有这种阴影，他知道他没有抑郁症，但是他也不知道怎么描述它。

 

坐在餐桌前，看着窗外空荡荡的街道。他明白了两件事：  
1)在抑郁期后起床发现外面在下雨一点帮助都没有  
2)他需要专业的帮助

 

他决定开始工作，他很快向导师解释了发生的一切，并表示他明白他需要帮助。她提出帮他找一个顾问，但他婉拒了，说他已经找了去处。她保证他的岗位永远为他敞开，他很感激。

 

挂上电话他整理了行李，他浏览了邮件，颤抖着手打开诊所的健康报告。他很安全。他松了一口气。打理好自己，他抓起随身物品走出房间，锁上门，走进车里。没等到改变主意，他开去一所军事基地，参加了一个专为去过叙利亚的士兵设立的康复项目。

 

——

 

这是他做过的最好的决定，他在那儿待了近三个月。这么长的时间里他重新找回了自己。回想过去，记忆变得模糊。他被分配给一名治疗师，第一周她让他服药来维持正常。第九周时他不再需要任何药物，但是还没有面对生活的勇气。

 

他学会睡眠，变得放松，不再被响声惊吓。他和有着相似甚至更严重的经历的人们聊天。有些人没有经历Isak那样的痛苦却比他情况更糟。他在其中找到了安慰，他比他们坚强。但是正如他的治疗师在他怀疑自己时告诉他的那样：“不管一个人有多强大，总有一个临界值。这对每个人都很艰难，但是，每个人都有。面对这么多失去和悲伤，与死亡擦身而过？任何人都会被摧垮的。你很勇敢，Isak。你为了爱情冲进炮火中，两次。这需要很大的决心。”

 

无论何时她问他会不会再做这样的事，他总是看她一会儿，仔细考虑。开始的九周他坚定地说不会。不，他不会这么做。

 

他们花了好几周谈论Even。他和Even的分分合合。他们所有的爱情故事。一次又一次撕开回忆，只为确定一件事。Isak唯一没有完全治愈的部位，就是心。他每一天都想着Even。渴望他。但是接受Even的决定，他从未打给他。他和治疗师谈过，她支持Even的决定。在听了这么多建议后，她表示赞成。“治疗性的分开是有帮助的。现在你可能很想他，但是最终，当你找回自己真实的感受时，你会明白这是个正确的决定。”

 

前八周他每天都在怀疑自己。然后他开始深入地思考，在第十或十一周的时候他明白她是对的。

 

这段时间他遇见了他以前的同事，其中还有Pia。她受到的影响没有他严重，但是她睡不着觉。他们一起散步，谈论在叙利亚和阿富汗的时光。

 

“你还记得我们第一次见面吗？还没去那边的时候。”

 

“当然，我记得你不喜欢我。”她咧开嘴笑了。

 

“你也是，”他轻笑，“不过，说真的，你还记得我们当时有多年轻，多天真吗？”

 

“当然记得。”

 

他们路过一个池塘。Pia看起来欲言又止。Isak知道她想说什么，但他没有问。至少刚开始没问。

 

“这困扰过你吗？那一天我强迫你接替我的位置。”

 

“有点儿。但是我一直告诉自己你是我们这儿最好的医生，责任由你承担。你最后说……你是对的。我们没什么能为他做的了。”

 

“一点儿不假。”

 

“我只是始终忘不掉他们的脸。当我宣布他的死亡的那一刻。和Even的尖叫。撕心裂肺的叫声。”

 

“我很抱歉让你承受这些。本来应该是我。”

 

“你在救别人。”

 

“是的。但是应该是我来面对。”

 

他告诉她Even是如何谈论Simen的。他似乎甚至没有因Isak的失误而沮丧，只是痛失一位战友。他告诉她Jonas和Eva还有孩子的事。最后，他告诉她Even又一次离开了他。

 

“我很抱歉Isak。我很抱歉在那边的时候对你那么刻薄。你从来不该承受这些，你没有做错任何事。”

 

“我感觉也许有一些是我活该。”

 

“不是你的错，绝不。”

 

“好吧。虽然我不这么认为……但是谢谢你。”

 

“我希望你和Even能和好如初，我真的希望。”

 

“我也是。但是现在看起来我们没有缘分了。战争改变了一切。”

 

“是的，但是爱战胜一切。”她对他微笑。

 

他试图微笑着回应。他希望她说的都是真的。

 

——

 

他的最后一天和治疗师一起度过。他们坐在池塘边，喂鸭子，谈论他回家后的打算。他们聊了聊医院，他的职业规划和他为什么成为了一名医生。

 

他们聊到他怎么遇见Even的。

 

“然后他扯下了所有的手纸？”

 

“是的，一点儿不剩。”

 

“为了引起你的注意？”

 

“嗯。”

 

“我靠，从另一方面来说这就是孤注一掷啊。”

 

“嗯，他是这样说了。”

 

她笑了，“你很健忘吗？他需要用这么夸张的手段来让你记住他？”

 

“也许。我当时是个深柜，几乎都深到纳尼亚去了。”

 

“但是他帮你找到了出柜的方式？”

 

“的确是他。”

 

“告诉我你怎么知道他是你的真命天子的。我的意思是，他帮你发现了真实的自我不代表你就得永远和他在一起。”

 

“我真的不知道。直觉吧。我不顾一切要和他在一起，他也不顾一切要和我在一起。我们在一起的时候，克服了所有的困难。直到我们分开，我想。”

 

“你还爱他吗？”

 

“一如既往地爱他。”

 

“你离开这里后，会去找他吗？”

 

他咬住下唇，“我不知道。他需要空间。”

 

她点点头，“但是别放弃。人生难得一真爱，Isak。别放弃。继续为爱而战吧。”

 

“当然。”

 

当她再一次问他会不会再做出同样的决定时他正要离开，正在把行李放进车里。他脱口而出一个坚定的“当然”，抬着头，凝视着她的双眼。

 

——

 

坐在车里，他没有直接回家。他有许多人要看望。他先去了Jonas和Eva的家，车停在外面。他们欢迎他进来。或者说，Eva将他迎进来。Jonas走路还有点困难，但据Eva说，在康复训练中取得了很大的进步。

 

“我真高兴你们越来越好。”他说，拥抱他的两个老朋友。

 

“你也是Isak。你看起来很好。”Jonas说。

 

他们邀请他共进晚餐，Isak自告奋勇地要帮Eva打下手。

 

“最近怎么样？”Jonas坐在厨房的椅子上问道，腿上坐着两个孩子。小宝宝终于拥有了自己的名字，他们决定叫Annika。Isak喜欢这个名字。

 

“很不错。有几周很痛苦，有很多问题要解决。但是这正是我需要的。我现在感觉很好。更像我自己了。”

 

“那很好，对吧？”Eva说，把胡萝卜剁碎。

 

“是的。”Isak拿起刀走过去帮她，她瑟缩了一下。

 

“操。抱歉，我还是害怕刀。”

 

Isak迅速把刀放下，“抱歉Eva，我没考虑周全。”他狠狠地咬住唇。

 

她做了一次深呼吸，摇摇头，伸手示意他坐到桌边。Isak也对她摇摇头，轻轻笑了，说：“你去坐着，我来做饭。”

 

她默许了，坐了下来。“这还是很难。我一出院就接受治疗了，但是一看到有人拿着刀，尤其是你这么高这么健壮的人，我还是会害怕。”

 

“这很正常Eva，我应该小心一点的，是我的错。”

 

他们转移了话题，Isak一边做饭一边听Jonas和Eva说过去的几个月里都发生了什么。很大一部分是医生例行检查和照顾孩子。他们很累但是很开心。Isak许诺明天会来接Jonas去医院治疗并留下来吃晚餐。

 

他回到家，取走邮筒里的信，走进里屋。门在他身后轻轻合上，他扔下包，静静地站着。看着落满灰尘的房间，想着下一步做什么。

 

他可以打电话给Even，但是Isak回归正轨不代表Even也做好了准备。而且他没有他的电话。所以他放下电话，做了唯一进入他脑中的一件事。

 

他打扫了房间。

 

——

 

坐在整饬一新的房间里，他打开信件。大多是账单，他随后付清了。和一个厚厚的信封。

 

来自他的律师。

 

颤抖着双手，他打开了它，看见了最终的离婚协议书。他们签署这份协议已经过去了一年。虽然没有人撤销，但是还不是最终生效的。他们离婚了。他们现在只是Isak和Even两个人，不再是Evak。他们之间不再有任何瓜葛。当他发现他甚至没有Even的电话号码时，他感到绝望。一切真的结束了。全完了。

 

Isak想哭，他后悔没有阻止这一切。他后悔自己刚开始签了这份协议。但是就像结婚需要两个人参与，离婚也是。Even也没有阻止，他选择不阻止。Isak猜想这是Even想要得到的结果。

 

他建议Even回到他们最后一次看到彼此的地方。他请求他留下。Even还是选择了离开。也许他再也不需要Isak了，当你和一个人不在一起时你还可以依旧爱他。

 

但是Even那一晚触碰他的方式告诉他不是这样的。他的眼神和他的语调。他回来后第一件事就是去找Isak。所以他应该做他向自己和治疗师和其他所有人保证的那样。他会等着Even回到他身边。当他准备好的时候，他会回来的，对吧？

 

没错吧？

 

——

 

回去工作是调整自我的第二部。突然轻松下来的医院工作让他有点不自在。他在叙利亚时虽然工作的时间也不长，但是总是在匆忙和慌张中与时间赛跑，药品短缺，不停闪烁的呼叫灯，病人一个接一个死去，他早已习惯了这一切。所以坐在椅子上等待病人挂号有点奇怪，只有十个病人而不是四十个也有点奇怪。

 

有时间研究病例和休息也很奇怪。手术时有五个护士和两个实习生也很奇怪。但他很珍惜这个过程。

 

这种他原来习以为常的，甚至不堪忍受的生活，现在就像一种奢侈，很轻松，很美妙。是的，当他的治疗师问起的时候他说他愿意做出同样的选择。但是他很庆幸他不需要重回叙利亚。战争结束了，挪威撤军了，没有人被遗弃在那里。国内是安全的，世界上大部分国家是安全的。这样想让人感到一丝安慰。

 

今晚他在急诊值班，这意味着他会接到别的科室的病人。当过军医后，他基本上是一个创伤外科医生。治疗感冒的，骨折的病人，或者给在酒吧打架斗殴的人缝伤口。他很擅长。

 

今晚他的病人有一个髋关节骨折的老人，正在等着X光检测结果；一个发烧有点严重的宝宝，他决定看护一晚并让他多喝点水（和他的歇斯底里的父母以至于Isak不得不用五十五分钟安抚他们）和几个在酒吧斗殴中受伤的小伙子。

 

拿着挂号单，他走到候诊室。

 

“Lunde？”

 

他花了几秒钟才反应过来这个Lunde就是Even的队友。Even最好的朋友。对方坐在轮椅上。

 

“Valtersen医生，又见面了。”Alexander挤出一个微笑，但是他的表情更像是一个鬼脸。他们回到诊疗室。

 

“嗯……我给你问诊你可以接受吗？还是说你想换个医生？”

 

“开玩笑吗？当然是你了。”

 

“那么嗯……我能帮到你什么？”Isak问道，有点犹豫。

 

“没什么，我只是需要你开一些止痛药给我。”Alexander耸耸肩。

 

Isak挑起一边的眉毛，“止痛药？你还在用？”

 

“是的，我的腿很疼。”

 

Isak看了Alexander的病例，X光图片，了解了在叙利亚他的主刀医生的诊断结果。“你介意我对你做个药物诊断吗？”

 

“当然不介意。但是开处方需要这样吗？”Alexander看起来很困惑。

 

“不需要，但我想验证一个猜测。”

 

没有多说什么，Alexander让Isak把他从轮椅扶上诊断台。Isak本以为Alexander会有点尴尬或者害羞，很多刚坐上轮椅的人都是这样，但是他看起来很自然。

 

“适应的还不错，你？”Isak还是决定这样问。

 

“当然。好吧，不好说。我接受了它，毕竟，我还活着，对吧？所以我保持乐观。但是我不是很擅长上下轮椅，Lukas和Even帮了我很大的忙。我知道我应该锻炼自己，但是……”

 

“你和Even住在一起？”Isak脱口而出。

 

“对啊。操，不好意思。”

 

“没关系。我不会向你打探他，只是……他还好吗？”

 

“还不是太好，但是我觉得快了。”Alexander勉强笑笑。

 

“还不错。”Isak点点头。他开始检查，一边弯曲或拉伸他的腿，一边询问Alexander疼不疼，什么感觉。

 

“他在自责。因为我坐轮椅。”

 

Isak很疑惑，但他克制自己评论的冲动，“但你看起来好像并不在意。”

 

“我还活着，很多人没有我这么幸运。虽然有时候真的很让我郁闷，但是我会习惯的。”

 

Isak闭上嘴，点点头。他沉默着，证实他的怀疑。

 

“所以，医生。你的诊断是什么？”Alexander笑着说。

 

“你需要做一次核磁共振和全面的检查。”

 

“为什么？”Alexander问道，听起来很怀疑。

 

“因为我很确定你被误诊了。我现在不是神经科医生，所以我要把你转去我同事的科室。但是，虽然不敢保证，但是我觉得你很有可能重新站起来。”

 

Alexander看起来就像中了大奖，“真的？”

 

“真的。”Isak笑着说，开始写Alexander的病例。这无疑是他今晚最惊喜的事。他不敢确信，但是Alexander的双腿很有可能痊愈。

 

“你负责我吧。”

 

“什么？”

 

“继续跟我的案子。我信得过你Isak，是你查出来的。我一直都信你。好吧，也许在Even的事情上我怀疑过你，但在医学上，我完全信任你。拜托了。接我的案子吧。”

 

Isak不知道怎么回答他。他不是神经学专家，但是Alexander脸上真诚的喜悦让他不忍心说不。他一直都可以临时治疗一个神经科的病人。所以他点点头，“好吧。”看着Alexander那么高兴，他决定补充一件事，“但是不准告诉Even。”

 

“什么？为什么？”Alexander不解。

 

“你不能让他知道我做这件事。他不能知道我们见过面。他需要时间和距离。我在等他准备好，所以……别告诉他你见过我。”

 

Alexander笑了，拍拍他的胳膊，点点头说：“你那时回来找他的时候我说错话了。从来就不是你的错。全都不是。我很高兴你回来找他，很高兴你还没放弃他。我希望你们能和好，真的。”

 

Isak勉强笑了笑，“我也是Alexander。我也是。”

 

——

 

他把核磁共振安排在了第二天。咨询了神经科同事之后，他们达成共识：只要做一场手术和之后大量的康复训练，Alexander就能再次站起来。没有完全的把握，但是神经连接完好，而且Alexander对Isak的每一次测试都做出了反应。幻觉痛是真实感受，Isak坚定地要让Alexander的后半生不受疼痛折磨，如果能不坐轮椅就更好了。

 

他不能帮Even救活Simen，但他可以救Even。他的理智告诉他他没必要弥补Simen的死亡，但他觉得他应该这么做。整整一周他们都在预约手术室，到现在有两周了。Isak正要去查房。

 

沿着走廊，他用大拇指滑过手中的图表资料，为Alexande之后的病人做准备。当他正要走进病房时，透过门上的玻璃他看见Alexander旁边坐着一个人。

 

Even。

 

他握着门把手，顿住了。他可以转回去，过几个小时再来查房。从他上一次见到Even到现在有四个多月了，Even从没主动联系他。他一定有他的原因。所以Isak转身离开，尽管他的心如此地不舍。

 

那晚后来他去查房时，Even已经走了。Isak走进去。

 

“感觉怎么样？”他问，让声音显得高兴一点。

 

“就像有人把我切开又合上一样，”Alexander开玩笑说，“没事，就是很疼。但是护士说这是正常的。”

 

“的确是。”Isak点头，“除了疼痛，过得怎么样？”

 

“很好。有一个访客。”

 

“我看见了。”

 

“他很想你，你知道的。”

 

“我在保持距离。”

 

“这很好。但是别担心，他会回到你身边的。我的直觉。你们是命中注定。”

 

“你真这么想？”

 

“这一点我肯定。”

 

这一天Isak离开Alexander的病房时，他的心里萌生出一丝希望。

 

——

 

这让他面对下一位患者时不那么艰难。

 

一位孕妇，只有25岁，在车祸中被刺穿，她的心脏受损严重，Isak没办法救她。就像回到了叙利亚，再一次面对Simen，只不过这一次不是一个签订风险协议的士兵，而是一个孕妇。她也许今天起床后还在计划她的未来。期待孩子的诞生。现在她快要死去，Isak无计可施。

 

他比一般情况坚持了更久。手术历时六个小时，他仍然不得不宣布死亡时间。真他妈糟透了。

 

婴儿活了下来，尽管很小，但是很健康。但是母亲死了，父亲在叙利亚阵亡。没有祖父母，叔叔阿姨。没有亲人。

 

这就是为什么Isak在晚间查房时抱着小婴儿在医院穿梭。

 

只有Alexander醒着。

 

“你怎么还不睡？需要我调配你的止痛药吗？”Isak轻声问。

 

“谢谢。这是谁的孩子？”Alexander微笑道。

 

Isak露出一个悲伤的表情，“一个孤儿，社会公益服务找不到人愿意收养这么小的婴儿的，所以在这之前他会一直在医院待着。”

 

“他很可爱。”

 

“是的。睡一会吧Alexander。”Isak走出房间。

 

“你应该收养他。”Alexander在身后喊住他。

 

“我不能。我轮半天班。”Isak默默地说。

 

“你会找到方法的。”Alexander傻笑着说。

 

“你磕止痛药磕嗨了吧。”Isak面无表情。

 

“为了表示我的诚意，”Alexander轻笑，“打给Even。”

 

“晚安Alexander。”Isak笑了笑。他走在长廊里，禁不住注视着臂弯里的婴儿，想象未来会怎样，他如果像Alexander说的那样，领养他。

 

打给Even。

 

两件事他都不会做。

 

但这很吸引人。

 

——

 

接下来的一周Isak都在照顾宝宝。每一个人都像Alexander那样建议他收养他。但他永远不会考虑。他是医生，每天值半天班，单身。但吃午餐的时候他愿意坐在摇篮旁边看着小宝宝。他不可否认他始终想试试看。

 

在经历了一切后，在发生了那么多操蛋的事情之后。在他有一份好工作，住一间好公寓，刚过而立之年的时候收养一个孩子，听起来并不疯狂。

 

在征求了Jonas和Eva，之后是Sana和Yousef的意见后，他向领导递交了申请。

 

“你终于找回感觉了？”她笑道。

 

“如果一定要说的话，这是自我回来后，最不像我的决定。而且你为什么这么高兴？如果被批准了我就要走了，你缺了一位医生。”Isak哼了一声。

 

“我可以应付医生短缺。我的意思是，有你在这儿是一种安慰Isak，你在这儿永远有一席之地，你就是这么优秀。我的意思是，你让一个瘫痪的人站起来了！”

 

Isak摆摆手，“不是，他没有真的瘫痪。”

 

“细节。你小瞧自己的能力了，你是个英雄Isak。接受这个称呼。”

 

“嘿。”

 

“别冲我嘿。我是真心的，你是个出色的医生，别怀疑。”

 

“好吧好吧，谢谢你？我想。”Isak笑了。

 

“没关系。我希望会被批准。认真的。”

 

Isak点点头，“我也是。”他真的希望。

 

——

 

Isak坐在客厅的地板上，手里握着酒杯，看着愚蠢的离婚协议书。它们摊在他前方，和生效的协议和他的戒指。他恨这些文件。发自内心地恨。他想把它们撕碎，也许他会这么做。（或者他会撕掉复印件，他也许还要用到原件）

 

他拿起电话又放下。一遍又一遍。他想打给Even，但他没有号码。他想听听他的声音，看看他的脸。闻他的气息。把他拥入怀里。

 

Isak有些醉了。

 

他只想让Even回来。

 

他同意Even让他们再尝试前先做好准备的选择，但是已经过去四个月了，Isak忍不住想Even也许已经开始新的生活了。

 

人们都这样。重新开始。

 

他起身，走到窗户边，看着街道。又下雨了。他走回客厅，把戒指重新戴回脖子上。把文件整理好，放在吧台上，然后走进厨房，决定在换下工作服前先做晚餐。

 

他发现自己不自主地幻想他拥有Even和孩子之后的生活。完美的单调生活。工作，治病，救人，不用担心自己。回到丈夫和孩子身边，吃晚餐，聊天。蜷在沙发上看电影。横七竖八地睡着。

 

但是正如所有的幻想一样，它被突然打断。

 

传来一阵敲门声，Isak不期待任何人出现，但他感觉会是一个他朝思暮想的人。

 

打开门，期待看到Even，眼前的一幕让他瞬间清醒。

 

 

 

因为门外站着两个穿着军装的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章标题来自歌曲：  
> Blame It On Me, George Ezra


	10. JUST HOLD ON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：抱歉吊着大家胃口，我就是忍不住这么写！（我想我是魔鬼吧）我几天前就想着更新，但是无法从旅行，生病，和料理这么多事中抽出时间。  
> 总之现在来啦，最后一章！（还会有一篇番外，有时间就写）
> 
> 译者的话：翻得非常痛苦的一章，真是急死人了！

The sun goes down and it comes back up  
The world it turns no matter what  
If it all goes wrong  
Darling, just hold on

 

 

你可以试图规划你生活的每个细节。你可以设立目标，努力实现。你可以祈祷，期盼一帆风顺。但生活没有保证。它向你扔曲线球，你除了希望少接到一点，别无他法。

 

Isak对他的生活不能按照他设想中进行的现实已经释然。毕竟，他也没怎么规划过。他只是在某天决定他要前行，然后就这么一直走了下去。走进Even的怀抱，走进医学院。从那开始，他就听天由命。他成为了心脏外科医生，因为他很擅长。他跟随Even去了阿富汗，因为他爱他。他从未料想生活会成为如今这样。

 

但他从不后悔。这是最能抚慰他的。无论何时生活变得艰难，让他想哭，他都努力坚持。他不后悔。他会接住这个曲线球，一遍遍做出同样的选择。

 

在周四晚上八点看到两个军官站在他家门口，他在想这是不是一个他没法接住的曲线球。

 

当军人敲开你家门，所有人都知道这意味着有人死了。你认识的，爱着的人。重要的人。

 

他的第一想法是他们肯定是因为Even才在这里。一定是。Even出了意外或者…或者他一个人撑不下去。也许他需要Isak，但Isak不在。也许这是Isak的错，也许————

 

“Isak Valtersen？”

 

他很恐惧回答。恐惧接下来紧跟着的话。但他还是不由自主地回答了。“是的。”屏息等待。

 

“抱歉这么晚才来。我们之前来的时候你不在家，你的邻居告诉我们你在值班，”其中一个人说。他居然笑着。这他妈的是为什么？

 

他们两个都在笑。另一个人开始说些什么，但Isak正胡思乱想，没听进去。“抱歉？你们说了什么？”他问道。

 

“我说，我们来这是为了下周的纪念仪式。所有去过叙利亚的士兵都得参加。”他递给Isak一打文件，“所有信息都在这里。”

 

Isak接过文件，有点怔住了。“你们…不是来告诉我…有人死了？”

 

“不是的，先生。”他们只是继续笑着，“只是来邀请你参加纪念仪式。”

 

他们准备离开，抓住帽檐，冲他礼貌地点了点头。“晚安，先生。”

 

Isak目送他们离开了，就这样。

 

站在门口，攥紧手中的文件，他暗下决心。

 

 

 

有时我们生活中最美妙的时刻不像电影上那样宏伟壮观。大多数都是细微的，在外界看来并无举足轻重的。也许就是这样。就像Mahatma Gandhi说的：你所做的一切都可能没有意义，但是重要的是你去做了。舍你其谁？

 

眼下的状况来看，他本可以等十天，纪念仪式开始到结束。但他不想这么做。他走进房间，拿起钥匙，直接走了出去。他还穿着手术服和连帽衫。他走近他的车，开始驾驶。

 

他在Alexander的病历里找到了地址。他把车停在大楼外，走到门前，按下铃。没人回应。

 

他的决心有些挫败。也许他不该来的。万一Even已经放下了呢？也许他找到了没那么复杂，没那么难爱的人。

 

万一呢？

 

Isak开始后退了，转身，走向车。

 

然后他几乎直直地撞进了Even怀里。

 

“嗨。”他轻声说。

 

“嗨。”Even笑得很灿烂，“你在这做什么呢？”

 

Isak不知该怎么回答。因为他自己也不确定。在他离开公寓的时候，他是那么确信，那么有决心，结果现在又不知道该如何表达。

 

所以他就这么说：“那些军队的人在我门前出现，我还以为…但他们只是邀请我参加什么纪念仪式。但我想着必须过来找你。看你还好不好。”他耸了耸肩，“我也不知道我在干嘛，Even.我听从了心之所向。”

 

Even站得更近了一点。挽起他的手。“我很高兴你这么做。“

 

”我很努力地保持距离，给你时间。“Isak闷闷地说。

 

”我也是，为了你。“Even说着，一只手抚上他的脸。

 

”为什么你不阻止离婚程序的进行？”

 

“我以为那是你想要的。你呢？”

 

“我也这么认为。”

 

他们两个都痴痴的笑了起来。

 

”想和我还有Lukas一起吃披萨，喝啤酒吗？“Even问道。

 

”当然。“

 

Even，Lukas, Alexander共享的公寓非常大，所有东西都便于拾取，轮椅能自由通行。Lukas没来开门，因为他在洗澡。他见到Isak之后，张开双臂给了他一个大大的拥抱。三个男人一起在沙发上坐下。

 

他们在等待披萨外卖送达的同时，喝起啤酒，谈论着自己的生活。Even和Lukas不工作，他们也用不着工作。他们一个月会在军事基地开几次讲座，没有别的事情。顶多去健身房，看很多电视，打打游戏，天气好的时候出去野营。

 

Isak知道军队也会支付他生活费，但他喜欢工作。保持忙碌。整天坐在公寓里会让他发狂的。

 

Lukas放下啤酒。”所以，我们知道了。“

 

”知道什么？“Isak问道，啜了一口酒。

 

”你就是治好了Alexander的医生。“

 

房间安静下来。

 

Even看起来很内疚。”我偷偷看了他房间里的病历卡，你的名字在里面。所以我就逼他说了。“

 

Isak看了他们几秒钟，耸了耸肩：”好吧。“

 

”你不会不高兴？“

 

”为什么要不高兴呢？“

 

”因为你让Alexander别说。Lukas说。

 

Isak的脸沉下来。Lukas这么直截了当地说出来让他不是很舒服。但从另一方面来讲，他们毕竟一起经历了两场战争，对对方都很了解。所以管他呢。

 

“我想尊重Even需要空间的请求。Alexander说过你们住在一起，所以我不想强行闯进你们的生活。”Isak又喝了一口啤酒，感到一双手环住了他的腰，把他揽到怀里。

 

“谢谢你。”Even在他颈边说。“谢谢你救他。”

 

Isak红着脸笑了，看了看Even，又看了看Lukas.“这是我的工作。救死扶伤。”他耸了耸肩，“而且我总觉得我欠你们。”

 

“你什么都不欠我们。”Even和Lukas异口同声。

 

他们都看着彼此笑了。Lukas看起来欲言又止，门铃响了，他去应接。Isak顺势看向Even，他放开了环住Isak腰的手臂。

 

“我是真心的，感谢你帮助Alexander.”

 

“你不用谢我。我很高兴能帮到他。”

 

“你最近怎么样？”

 

Isak想了几秒钟。”我很好。你呢？“

 

”我好点了。“Even做了个表情，”我不可能完全没事，那东西会一直跟着我。但我在处理它。“

 

”那很好，不是吗？“Isak小心翼翼地问。

 

”我需要你，Isak.“

 

”那就回到我身边。“

 

”现在不行。快了。“Even听起来很心碎。Isak想问为什么，但Even声音中的某种东西阻止了他。所以他说了他认为是对的话。”好的。“

 

他们一起吃披萨，看足球，谈论过去几个月发生的事。这很好。

 

”Alexander说你想领养一个宝宝？“他们吃完的时候，Lucas问道。

 

”Alexander真是个泄密者。“Isak笑起来，”是啊，但我不一定通得过，就尝试一下，你懂吗？“

 

”那挺好的，其实。希望你能被批准。“Lucas微笑着。

 

Isak注意到Even对这个话题只字未提。

 

 

 

喝完酒，Isak知道他不该开车。但Even说的话又让他不好意思在这里住下。所以在他喝完第四杯酒的时候，他站起来准备离开。

 

”别走！“Lukas笑起来，”讲道理，你没法开车回家的。“

 

”我可以走回去。“Isak耸了耸肩。

 

”走路要走一个小时呢。“Lukas继续说。

 

Isak耸耸肩，走向门。如果Even不想他留下来，他就不会留下来。

 

他在等。等Even说什么。随便什么。但他没有。他就坐在沙发上，看起来又伤心又迷茫。

 

Isak走出门，快速告别，谢了Lukas的啤酒和披萨，没再看Even.

 

结果他花了两个小时才到家。看来他不止绕了一点点路。

 

当他终于在凌晨三点躺到床上，庆幸明天幸好休息。

 

 

 

独自醒来，Isak不知道该干些什么。他有一整天的休息，但不知道怎么度过。他可以去拜访朋友们，但他们有家庭，很有可能有计划，他不愿打扰。也许他可以出去走走之类的。但自从公园那事之后，他就不怎么享受了。所以他换上T恤和短裤，出去慢跑。

 

他本来只打算跑一会儿。但当他开始跑，是如此的放松和自由。他就继续跑下去。在他意识到之前，他就一路跑到了小时候的家，站在他父亲家门外。

 

自从出发去叙利亚后，他就再也没和他说过话。他纠结过好几次，打电话或者拜访，但从来没能跨出这一步。现在他站在这里，他做了他唯一能做的事。

 

他敲了敲门。

 

他的父亲打开门，打量了他一眼，露出了巨大的笑容。请Isak进门，他把他介绍给他新交的女朋友，Charlotte.她是个和蔼的女人，有两个小孩，比Isak小几岁。Mari和Anna.

 

”你是做什么的，Isak？“Charlotte问他，”你爸说你在阿富汗和叙利亚当战地医生。“

 

”我依然是医生，在Ulleval医院上班。“

 

”你喜欢这份工作吗？Mari刚刚毕业，她是一名护士。“

 

”我爱我的工作。“他冲他们笑了。”我会替你美言几句，如果你需要工作的话。“他冲Mari点了点头，接过父亲递给他的水，喝了一口。”

 

“那太棒了，谢谢你。”Mari冲他笑。

 

“和Even进展怎样了？”他的父亲问道。

 

“没进展。”Isak回答。解释起来太麻烦了，这样说更容易。

 

“很抱歉听到这个。”他的父亲说。

 

“Even是谁？”Anna问道。

 

“我的…前夫。”

 

“噢，抱歉。”

 

“没事。我们搞砸了。”Isak耸耸肩。

 

“有机会挽回吗？”Terje问道。听起来充满希望。

 

“也许吧。我真不知道。”

 

“如果你们是天造地设，会挽回的。在你说到他的时候，我可以从你眼里看出来。你深爱他。如果他也爱你，他就会回到你身边。有点信心。“Charlotte笑着说。

 

”谢谢你。借你吉言。“

 

他们继续聊了一会儿，Charlotte是个律师，和Isak父亲一样。Anna还有一年就毕业了，她即将成为警官。她十分敬仰Isak说起关于叙利亚的一切，还问他能不能安排一次和精英小队队员的会面，看起来她真的很想认识他们。他答应会试试。

 

离开父亲的家，他感觉好多了。他对父亲展开新生活的举动感到释然。距离他母亲过世已过去许久，这很正常。但一旦想到自己也这么做，就让他一阵反胃。那天烂醉在酒吧的回忆袭来。不行，他再也不会这么做了。

 

他摆脱了这个念头，跑回家。

 

走进淋浴间，他仔细端详镜子里的自己。他看起来很好。健壮。苗条。有一些伤疤。但和他的队友比起来，根本不算什么。他的脸也没那么糟糕。他有些胡渣，最近早上没怎么剃须。在30出头，他看得还算不错。如果他还想找到别人，并不难。甚至不必在午夜的gay吧。

 

但是他不想要别人。

 

他只想要Even.

 

走到热气腾腾的喷头下，他试图思考如何度过今天余下的时间。

 

 

 

结果他买了一些垃圾食品，坐在电视机前看电影。在晚上，他吃光了一盒冰淇淋，喝红酒，泪流满面地看一部爱情电影。如果有人问他，他一定会否认。但这确实在发生。

 

他决定第二天回去工作。他不适合休息在家。

 

而且他想去看那个宝宝。（他可不是父爱泛滥，别瞎说）

 

第二天早晨回去上班，没人问他为什么还回来，或者开玩笑说他不能好好待家里。他们像往常一样欢迎他。他换好衣服，决定去看看Alexander.

 

Isak先瞄了眼他是不是一个人，然后推门进去。

 

”早上好，Alexander.“他高兴地说。

 

”Valtersen，我的英雄。“

 

”你今天感觉如何？“

 

”很好。我记得你这周休息。“

 

”是的。但实话说，我在家没事干。很无聊。我不想休息了。“他咯咯地笑。

 

”我知道这感觉。但这很棒不是吗？无聊的感觉。而不是总是倍感压力和担惊受怕。“

 

”确实。“Isak微笑着，”还痛吗？“

 

”一天比一天少痛些。“

 

”那很好。“

 

”Lukas说你去看了他和Even.抱歉我跟他们说了。“

 

”没事。“

 

”Lukas说你拒绝住下。你的车还停在我们门口。“

 

Isak在Alexander床边的椅子上坐下来，叹了口气。”Even不希望我留下。我都忘了我的车还在那，今天下班我去取。“

 

Alexander挑了挑眉。”是他说不想你留下，还是你自己这么认为的。“

 

”他说他还没准备好。我不想强迫他。“Isak又叹了一口气。他现在没心情谈这个。

 

Alexander似乎有点理解了。“好，我不八卦啦。”

 

“谢谢。那你怎么计划出院之后的生活？未来的憧憬？”

 

“哦老兄，我不知道。我当然想要组建家庭，但除了这个，没有什么梦想。我只想要平静的生活。”

 

“嗯，我懂你意思。”

 

“也许我们就是彼此的家人？在叙利亚的所有人，你，我，Lukas和Even.还有和你一起去的人，那个和你一起工作的女孩。我们应该问问所有人，他们愿不愿意一起出去聚聚，等我出院之后。”

 

Isak笑了：“我喜欢这个想法。”

 

他陪Alexander多待了一会儿，然后去看宝宝。他知道他不该投入太多感情，因为他的申请根本不可能被考虑，但他无法控制这股冲动。多么可爱的宝宝。

 

抱着宝宝穿过大厅，他的传呼机突然响了。 Isak疑惑地查看，发现是Alexander.他刚刚还在，什么事都没有啊。他咒骂着加快了脚步，走进病房。

 

Alexander因疼痛而扭曲着，而在他床边的是Even.

 

“该死。”Isak低声说了句，把宝宝递给Even，走近Alexander.“告诉我哪里痛。”

 

“哪里都痛！”Alexander咬牙切齿。

 

快速检查之后，Isak发现疼痛的原因很有可能是神经在生长，止痛药药效过了。当Alexander平静下来，Isak鼓起勇气去看Even，他坐在那里，看着他怀里的小宝宝，充满好奇。

 

“他很可爱，对不对？”Isak突然说。

 

Even抬头看他。“对，他真的很可爱，这是你想收养的宝宝吗？”

 

Isak点点头。“我通不过的。我工作时间疯了一样的长，还一个人住。但我得试试。”他转身看Alexander，再次检查他。

 

“我希望你能收养他。你会是个很好的爸爸。”Even平静地说。

 

Isak看着抱着孩子的Even，多么美好的画面。“你也会是个好父亲。”在Even回答之前，他转向Alexander：“我们会确保你明天开始接受物理治疗。是时候让这些肌肉重新发达起来。”

 

“所以意思是治疗是有效的？”Alexander对他笑着说。

 

Isak点头。“确实有效。”

 

在确信Alexander在接下来几小时可以稳定之后，他准备去交接Even手里的宝宝。但Even站起来，问他可不可以跟他一起走一段。在Isak犹豫之际，Alexander看不下去了：“以爱神之名，求你快答应吧！”

 

说着容易，他们一起走出房间，在大厅里漫步。Even拒绝还回宝宝，Isak也不强求。他们在一起真可爱。

 

“抱歉，Isak，我花了这么长时间。”Even说。

 

“没事。”Isak回答。就这样，他只想要一个解释。但他不想祈求或者过问太多。

 

“我只是……”Even叹了口气。抬头看Isak，又低头看了看宝宝，再看回Isak.“我需要理清思路。离开叙利亚的时候，在我身体里还有很多没能化解的怨恨。我怨天尤人，我怕…怕最后连你也责怪。”他的声音在颤抖，“我的心理治疗师说，人们用不同的方式来排遣悲伤。我的方法很明显就是愤怒。我依然对失去Kim，Tobias，Simon，Johannes，Simen，所有人感到愤怒。我辜负了他们。”

 

“你没有辜负他们，Even.那是一场战争。他们都是自愿奉献自我的。

 

”我知道。就是有点难以接受。“

 

”我懂。我懂这很难。如果我能帮忙的话，我本该帮你的。“Isak有点苦涩地回答。

 

”谢了。“

 

他们一声不吭地走着，Isak在一个房间门口停下，请求咨询。Even和宝宝在外面等他。二十分钟后，他走出来，Even笑得非常灿烂。

 

”我开始觉得你是对的了。“

 

”噢？“

 

”嗯。我们可以一起生活。“

 

Isak只是摇了摇头。”噢。好。你是对的。关于一个人处理。我需要…那很艰难，很可怕，但我挺过去了。这让我感觉很好。”

 

“是啊。我也是。但有些事，你真的无法独自完成，你懂吗？“Even咬住唇，看起来很没安全感。

 

”Even.你到底希望怎样？我已经让你回来，两次了。然后你拒绝了我，两次。我..我都不知道你还要不要我了。这让我抓狂。“Isak坦白。

 

”我当然要你。“

 

”那就回来，回我身边。是的，你有一些无法解决的问题。但不只是你，我也有。“

 

”我需要更多——“

 

”时间？是啊，我知道你会这么说。“Isak叹气，抱走Even怀里的宝宝。Even默许了。”你要时间，我给你。在此期间，我得离你远远的。因为我们现在这样——“他比划着他自己和Even之间的距离，”要击溃我了。我知道这是我活该，毕竟是我签了那些蠢得要死的离婚协议，但我承受不住。也许我们真的该分道扬镳，就此别了。我们有过很好的生活，然后我们搞砸了，是时候朝前看了。再见，Even.我真诚的希望你可以想清楚。“他的心随他的声音一起破碎。

 

离开Even，他几乎要嘲笑这样的结局几乎成了一种传统。他每走一步，他所做之事就愈发沉重。他关上了他们之间最后一道门。

 

然后他不确定这是他所期盼的。

 

 

 

陪Jonas参加康复治疗变得越来越规律了。Jonas每天都去，但周四Eva没法开车送他，所以Isak来送。Isak通过激发和鼓励来帮助他的朋友。

 

Jonas举起或推出的每一公斤，Isak都做十公斤。所以Jonas加到二到三公斤就很不错。

 

”你今晚来吃晚饭吗？“Jonas在他们走去更衣室的路上问道，随后他差点绊了一跤。他今天真的很努力地训练了。

 

Isak伸出手揽住Jonas的腰防止他摔倒。”好，只要Eva也同意。“

 

”她当然会同意了，老兄。“尽管他一直说自己没事，不需要帮助，但是他还是在Isak身上靠了一分钟。

 

Isak有点担心Jonas依然承受着巨大的疼痛。但他既然下周预约了一个体检，他现在不想令他困扰。Jonas看起来很开心，这就是最重要的。

 

在洗澡更衣后，Isak开车送Jonas回家。他决定现在是时候问出这个困扰了他几个月的问题。

 

”Jonas？“

 

”嗯？“

 

”你怪我吗？在你身上发生的。如果不是因为我，你就不会这样。“

 

Jonas看着他：”不。我为什么要怪你？我自己做出的选择，我的自由意志。你求我别去，我还是去了。而且…一开始我怪我自己。现在我意识到怪谁都没意义。这是个愚蠢的战争，坏事时常发生。这就是生活，不是吗？有时你受伤。大多数时间都安好。生活丢给你重击，你所能做的就是接住它，直面它。“

 

Isak把车停在Jonas门外。他看着他的朋友，钻研他。他在处理这种混乱局面时，总是做的最好。当然，刚开始那几周他也像其他人一样糟糕。但他好像很快就忘却了，抛之脑后了。Isak希望自己也能那么轻松。

 

但每个人都不同，Isak知道这场战争将永远与他如影随形。这样也好。这就是生活。

 

当Isak帮Eva准备晚饭，而她没有因为他拿着刀而惊吓时，他意识到他的朋友正在走出那一团乱麻。他所认识和深爱的人，都在慢慢变好。他很高兴看到这一点。

 

吃过晚饭，Jonas安顿小孩，Isak和Eva坐在阳台上喝茶。

 

”你会恨我吗？发生在Jonas身上的事。“

 

”不会。我让你把他带回来，你做到了。我为什么要生气？“

 

”他受伤了。“

 

”我们都受过伤，Isak.重要的是在摔倒之后爬起来。“

 

”比如无论他们击败你多少次，只要你站起来的地方比上次更高就行了这种鬼话？“他笑起来。

 

”差不多。“她微笑着，”说到站起来，我听说你见了Even？“

 

”是的。不那么顺利。一点都不。“

 

”保持站立？“她建议道，”我确定你们会想到解决办法的。你们一定会的。你们是灵魂伴侣，是天生注定。“

 

”我不确定了。”他咬住唇。

 

“没事的。因为我确定。”她笑了，“Isak.没有一个宇宙，不能容纳你和Even.一定会好起来的，别担心。”

 

Isak只是笑笑，希望他也有那样的信念。这很难，爱一个一直拒接你的人，但又留给你残念。

 

他在想他还能撑多久。

 

 

 

他再没见或者听闻Even的消息，直到他们不得不同时出席纪念仪式。这既是一种释然，也让他担忧。也许Even会同意。也许Even也想分道扬镳。“我当然想要你。”这句话在Isak脑海里不断回想。Even真让人摸不着头脑。他说的是一回事，做的又是另一回事。

 

Alexander过去几天有点出乎寻常的安静。不开玩笑，不问关于Even或者宝宝的任何事。也许是因为康复治疗累坏了他，但Isak忍不住想是不是因为他的突然爆发导致的。

 

Isak作为Alexander的医生要前往纪念仪式，Alexander自然也被批准去了，只是他还没出院。于是Isak推着他和轮椅来到这个都是熟悉面孔的人的房间。一些是认识的，一些只是眼熟。每人都互相打招呼，有礼貌地轻声交谈。

 

 

再次看到Pia很棒。她过来和Isak和Alexander说话。当时Alexander受伤并被确诊不能行走，她也在场。而现在得知他还能再次走路，她是那样地情绪激动以至于抹了一下眼泪。

 

“你是一个奇迹制造者，Isak.就算你不承认，但是你真的是。”她在拥抱他的时候对他说。

 

他冲她笑了：“你也是，Pia.”

 

“不及你。”

 

“不。对你自身来说。”他眨了眨眼。

 

她热泪盈眶地笑起来，他们分开，跟其他人打招呼。Isak知道他们会再见的，这种友谊天长地久。

 

“Isak.”他回头，视线与Even汇合。还有Lukas.他们穿西装都帅极了。有一分钟他几乎忘记如何呼吸。

 

“嗨。”他说。

 

“嗨，男孩们！“Alexander笑了。”看到你俩真是太好了。你们看上去太正了！“

 

”你怎么样啦？“Lukas弯下腰，拥抱他的朋友。然后拥抱了Isak.

 

Even拥抱了Alexander，却只对Isak点了点头。他看起来好像这是他最不想待的地方。这很尴尬。

 

”我很好。很累，很痛。但很好。Isak做的很棒。“Alexander微笑着。

 

”嘿，康复治疗全靠你自己。我希望所有病人都能像你一样有毅力。“

 

”我们可是军人。“Alexander，Lukas和Even异口同声。

 

Isak笑得很开心。”你们照看他一下，好吗？“

 

”当然。“Lukas回答。

 

Isak向他投去感激的目光，走开了。他并不想和别人说话，他只想远离Even.他和在叙利亚一起共事过的人有一搭没一搭地聊着，和指挥官聊了几句，最后又和Pia聊了一会儿。然后他找到了Jonas, Mahdi和Magnus.

 

Jonas自己站着，但他的眼神里有一些隐忍。于是Isak一只手搭在他的腰上来帮他借力。Jonas投来感激的目光。

 

”你们这些男孩都怎样啦？“Isak问道，看着Mahdi和Magnus.他有点内疚，从回来之后就没联系他们。但日子真的过得很快，从他”康复“过来后，就没找到时间打电话给他们。

 

”实话实说？不是那么好。现在好多了。回家之后几个月很艰难。过去之后，比我们想象中糟糕的多。但好歹我们最后活着回家了。“Magnus耸了耸肩。”你呢？Jonas说你想要收养一个宝宝？这是不是意味着你和Even——“

 

”没有。“Isak回答道，Magnus点了点头。”我——“Isak刚开口，就被他之前提到的那个人打断了。

 

 

”嗨，男孩们。“Even笑着说，和往常一样魅力四射。他刚刚还看起来不愿待在Isak身边，给他那种缺爱的眼神。Isak疑惑不解。此时此刻并不是最好的时机。这也是为什么让Even的开口变得格外艰难。”Isak，我能和你谈谈吗？“

 

在众人的注视下，他不可能拒绝。帮助Jonas坐下，尽管他声称他没事。（Jonas坐下后，他可以看出他眼中的放松。）他保证一会儿就回来，然后跟着Even走出房间到走廊上。

 

“Even，你想干什——”

 

“我很抱歉，好吗？”

 

“你说过了。”

 

“我抱歉我花了这么久，Isak.我只是需要确保我不再是在叙利亚时那个恼怒的暴力混蛋。”

 

Isak摇了摇头，声音低沉道近乎悲伤地说：”你从来都不是混蛋，Even.你只是受伤了。“

 

”我是的。我知道我是。我没有权利在那样的情况下做混蛋。因为你签了离婚协议，我必须让自己足够清醒永远不再做出那样的事。“

 

 

”Even——“

 

”我知道我把最后一次机会都搞砸了。我知道我应该早点回来你身边。我很抱歉。我希望我们可以回去。重新开始。收养那个宝宝。但如果你不想了，我也可以理解。“

 

正在Isak要回答时，他们被叫去就坐，他们不得不回房间去。但Isak需要说最后一句话，他坚定地抓住Even的手，确保他们眼神相对。Even眼中写满了创伤和悲痛，Isak多想抱抱他。他都不知道什么在阻止他。取而代之，他深呼吸，说道：”在每个平行宇宙，我们都不会改变。“然后快速抽开了手，去找他在Alexander身边的座位。

 

那晚他们再没说过话。但当Even领取最高军事荣誉勋章时，Isak的鼓掌格外响亮。

 

他们听指挥官发表演讲，然后和叙利亚共事的人又聊了一会，Isak就得把Alexander送回医院了。

 

”他爱你，你知道？“Alexander在他们进车时说。

 

”爱不总是足够的。“

 

”狗屁。“Alexander嘘道，”对某些人来说可能是的，但你们？你们的爱太强大，可以挺过一切。“

 

”我们不停地把事情搞砸，误会对方。我们已经不是初遇的样子了。我们不是孩子了。我们改变了。“

 

”Isak.比起关注什么改变了，还有事情多么艰难，难道你不该听听你的心吗？你爱他吗？“

 

”爱。“没有犹豫，因为这是真的。

 

”你还爱着他吗？“

 

”嗯。“

 

”他回到你身边，你会接受吗？“

 

”我…当然。“他当然会接受Even.

 

”那就去找他。“

 

”我问了他两次，Alexander.他拒绝了我两次。“

 

”三是幸运数字吧？“

 

Isak摇了摇头：”我做不到。每次他说不，都太痛了。“

 

”我理解。“

 

他们回到医院，Isak把Alexander送回病房，帮他换衣服，躺上床。确保他没有大碍之后，Isak去检查其他病人。一切都很正常，于是他准备去看宝宝。结果发现他不在那里。当他问护士宝宝去哪儿了，护士告诉他，他被收养了。

 

Isak知道他不该投入这么多感情，知道他的请求不会被通过。但这依然很痛。在走出去的时候他不得不忍住不哭，他到这里还特意换了衣服，现在他再换回去。

 

这真是糟糕的一天，他希望他答应跟Mahdi和Magnus一起出去。但从另一方面来说，他还记得他上次喝醉后干了什么，所以还是算了。

 

天色不早了，他决定在应答室过一晚，反正他要上早班。坠入梦乡，Isak梦见他十七岁时最大的烦恼时怎么在下一场派对上搞到啤酒。

 

这是很久之前了。

 

 

 

第二天醒来，他去更衣室洗了个澡。准备好，他列了一张他平时可以做的事的表。他现在没有很多病人，换班时间很短。所以他如果不计划好，他又会坐在沙发上吃冰淇淋喝红酒的。好极了。

 

从第一个病房出来，他碰见了他的上司。她打了个招呼，和他并排走。”Isak，等你查完房，来我办公室一趟，好吗？“

 

”好。怎么了？“

 

”到办公室再说。“她露出笑容，离开了。

 

他没管她奇怪的举动，继续查房。她有时会这样，神神秘秘的，很古怪。他把Alexander留到最后，在走进病房时给了他一个灿烂的笑。

 

”今天怎样，Alexander？“

 

”很好…为什么笑成这样？“

 

”尝试一些改变。“Isak眨了眨眼。他们都笑了起来。”我觉得我们应该再做一次核磁共振，确保一切正常恢复。如果看起来不错，你很快就可以出院了。你得每天都来康复治疗，要很长一段时间。但你也没有理由不睡在床上。“

 

”真的吗？“

 

 

”真的。“

 

”谢谢你，Isak.真的。我本就接受坐轮椅，因为至少我还活着。但你让我可以活的比那更好。谢谢你。“Alexander看起来好像要哭了。

 

Isak只是笑着拥抱了他。“不用谢。”

 

 

 

走进他上司的，他考虑了会发生的所有可能。

 

除了接下来发生的。

 

他在她面前坐下，然后她傻笑了差不多五秒钟，把一份文件放到桌上，推给他。

 

“你给我带薪休假四个月？”他问她，疑惑不解。他没申请过，也不想要。在家休息无聊透顶。他连双休日都不离开医院。况且，在不久前他就离开了四个月。”发生什么了？“

 

她露出了笑容。“如果我说这是因为你过去几周创造的奇迹所赢得的，你会信吗？”

 

“不会吧？”

 

“糟糕。”她笑起来。又拿出一份文件，放在Isak面前。

 

他花了几秒钟读文件题目，又花了好几秒读下面的内容。

 

领养申请

 

Isak Valtersen——男性——32岁——心脏科医生  
申请领养  
无名——孤儿——男性——三周大。

 

状态：申请通过。

 

Isak不敢相信。他惊讶地用手捂住了嘴。他居然通过了。他，一个单身同性恋男人，独自居住，疯狂工作，居然被批准领养孩子。他充满了不解，看向他的上司。

 

“我说了一些好话。而且你的简历让人非常印象深刻，Isak.我告诉过你，你可以的。恭喜你。”她的微笑很温暖。

 

“但他昨晚不在房间里——”

 

“我把他转移了。想给你一个惊喜。你的名字已经写在所有文件里了。”

 

“我——”

 

“你是个爸爸啦！去2456号房间接你的宝宝吧。一个护士在那里，这样你还能拿到所有婴儿护理必需品。噢，我还和Jonas的妻子联系了，既然她有你家的钥匙。我们去放了一个小卧床，还有其他的一些东西，在你昨晚在纪念仪式的时候。”

 

Isak盯着她看了几秒钟。“谢谢你。”他轻声说，“真的，太感谢你了。”

 

“有时候，也会如愿以偿的，不是吗？”

 

 

 

几个小时后，Isak坐在客厅中央，怀里抱着一个宝宝，完全失去方向。他不完全了解宝宝，有点尴尬。现在他却抱着他，他的孩子。

 

在他进来时，他马上打电话给Eva，抓狂了几分钟，感谢她的小卧床。这很可爱。

 

她忍不住笑了，安慰他会没事的，保证晚点还会过来。

 

所以他现在就这样了。

 

坐在公寓里。

 

抱着宝宝。

 

他回想那些天，他填写文件，梦想着这一刻。这比他想象中还失真。但看着他怀里的宝宝，他很高兴这是真的。

 

是的，这会很艰难。

 

是的，他希望他不会一个人面对。

 

但经过这么多年的打磨，他可以一个人做到。在他脑海里，没有怀疑。好吧，也许有一点点。但自从回家的第一刻起，Isak就感到平静。他有了可以照顾的人，有了依靠他的人，有了可以爱的人。

 

他还拥有那么多朋友，他的父亲（和他的新家庭）和他的工作。他有家，有车。生活很美满。他感觉很好。

 

有人敲门。Isak咬住唇。他不知道他想不想马上打开。他好想与世隔绝，只享受他和宝宝的二人世界。

 

发现Even站在门外，用充满悲伤和希冀的眼神看着他。“在每个平行宇宙？”

 

Isak看着他。又低头看向宝宝。再看回Even.“所有平行宇宙。”

 

然后他打开了门，让Even重回他的生活。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章歌曲：Just Hold On-Steve Aoki 
> 
> 译者：我们丝丝的歌！（呜呜想念破团


	11. 7 YEARS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章由 @陈已竹 全文翻译

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是正文的尾声，我想感谢所有阅读到这里的人，尤其是写下评论和点赞的朋友。我还没有回复完，对此我很抱歉。我真的时间很紧，我只能尽力写完这篇故事。我很抱歉！但是我一条一条读了而且很感谢你们<3

我还在生活中摸索  
我的爱人为我养育儿女  
所以我可以为他们歌唱  
我可以给他们讲故事  
我的兄弟们大多还与我联系  
还有一些在外追名逐利  
还有一些我已将他们遗忘  
兄弟们，我很抱歉

 

Even总是在犯错。他的一生中，他不停地重复它们。最开始的时候他还很小，帮妈妈倒茶，结果打碎了茶杯还烫到了自己的手。这是他第一次把事情搞砸。后来事情逐渐升级。

 

他在Bakka和朋友们闹掰。和Sonja在一起时欺骗她。和Isak在一起时也欺骗他。他签了离婚协议书。他保护不了Johannes，他不能阻止Simen被打伤，他不能救下他被杀害的队友。他回家后也不能成为Isak需要的男人。Even犯了很多错误。

 

但在生命中他也做过很多好的决定。选择Isak，为他付出，第一次去阿富汗，他确实做了一些贡献。在叙利亚也一样，他帮了很多人。但他恨这些夺去了他更多的东西。

 

不管他多么努力，他都不能把发生在叙利亚的事情抛之脑后。它们总萦绕在他的心头，影响着他的每一个决定。Even恨这样，觉得这让他不像一个有血有肉的人。

 

回家后他试图找一份工作，让自己忙碌起来。但他找不到合适的，也没有走出这些阴影。他做不到。他去治疗，慢慢的，事情在变好，但他只是无法痊愈了。

 

他接受了这个事实，但是他不能接受没有Isak，但他的确失去了他，因为他害怕再把事情搞砸而疏远他。他害怕再冒一次失去Isak的风险。每一个人都建议他试试。再试一次，去争取他，你可以做到。

 

所以他试了，但是每一次他想这么做，他都发现自己做不到，然后退缩了，说他需要一些时间。他看得到这有多伤Isak的心，他知道他一次次失去补救的机会。所以在聚会上他鼓起全部的勇气说出他的感受，想做点正确的事。但是他们被打断，Even的希望又一次破灭了。

 

直到Isak说了这句话。“在每一个平行宇宙。”

 

然后他转身离开，Even站在原地，感觉希望重新萌发。当军事部部长过来给他提供了一份国王卫士的工作，工作时间更少但薪水不变，他接受了。

 

知道他想让一切回归正轨，他又一次出现在Isak门前。这一次，所有的问题似乎都解决了。

 

Isak领养的孩子是Johannes的孩子。

 

车祸中死去的女人是他的妻子。至于为什么他对Even隐瞒了结婚的事实还是个谜，但这不重要。

 

知道这些后，Isak决定叫这个孩子Johannes，并且确保Even也在协议中。他们现在是他的父母。

 

尽管他们现在一起面对一切，生活还是很艰难。而且Even有点害怕。担心犯同样的错误。害怕他们所爱的人出事。害怕自己不够好。

 

尽管Isak一直告诉他他很好。他不相信自己。

 

但是几年过去了，Even从没做过混蛋事。他开始放松下来。大多数日子里他上班，但是因为他的工作时间短，他几乎每天都和Isak一起吃午餐。他从幼儿园接Johannes，然后一起做饭等Isak回家。

 

每一天都平平淡淡，循规蹈矩。就像Even希望的那样。也像Isak希望的那样。他们晚上蜷缩在沙发里告诉对方这一天的事，看电视，为对方按摩脚。横七竖八地睡在对方怀里，在与对方的甜言蜜语中度过一个慵懒的星期天早晨。

 

有一方生病时他们照顾对方，学校放假时他们带Johannes一起旅行。他们一起露营，攀岩，去动物园，开车去乡村兜风。

 

Isak现在是心脏外科医生，几乎成为了一个传奇。他很少失手，人们从四面八方赶来挂他的号。他想减少一点工作时间，医院提供的解决方案是他不用值那么多夜班，值班时也可以回家。

 

Even还是一名狙击手，拥有挪威军事历史上最过硬的技术。他时不时举行一些讲座。他还是不愿回忆起那段时光，因为他不喜欢自己杀了那么多人。必要的，或者不必要，他厌恶这一切。最重要的是，他讨厌别人为此赞扬他。

 

但是他也有愉快的日子，和孩子在一起时，还有几次被召集去解决一些有人质的局面，或者疑似恐怖袭击（很幸运，几乎每一次都是乌龙，比如一个有心理疾病的人走上铁轨或者一个愤怒的职员报复公司）

 

从Even走进Isak的生活中开始，七年过去了。七年前的今天他们相遇。

 

如今他们再次结婚。

 

——

 

“你准备好了吗？”Alexander问道，手在他的肩膀上捏了一下。

 

“没有。”Even坦承。

 

“怎么了？这应该是你一生中最开心的时刻了兄弟。”

 

“我很紧张。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“因为我会又把这一切搞砸。”Even挣脱Alexander的手，在房间里徘徊。

 

“Even……没人能预料到你和Isak之间会发生那么多意外。而且这个世界没有理由会那么残忍，让一切重演。放松。一切都很好。”

 

“你又不能肯定。”

 

“不，我确定。和你说话的是一个曾经背部中枪坐着轮椅的人。现在我站在你旁边。我结婚了，有一个女儿。马上我就要和我的朋友一起走过这条长廊。如果我的处境在变好，你的也会。”Alexander抓住他的胳膊，“别这样。走吧Naesheim。”

 

“你知道几分钟后，这就不是我的名字了。”

 

“当然。”

 

他们走出房间，Even感觉事情会变好。

 

——

 

Even决定改成Isak的姓。他们讨论过这件事，Even觉得应该这样，这也是Johannes的姓，所以感觉很好。

 

他们挑了时间，以便Johannes可以和他们一起度蜜月。Alexander本来说自己可以帮忙带他，Jonas和Sana和大家都这么说。但是Even和Isak想带着孩子。

 

因为对他们三人最重要的东西就是彼此。

 

站在Isak对面，在他们的亲朋好友面前，Even终于相信这一切都会好，终于感觉到幸福。

 

他看着Isak漂亮的绿色眼睛，尽管没有写下誓言，他知道要说什么。“今天和你站在这里像是一个奇迹。前半生我做了很多错事，但是为你而奋斗是最正确的决定。我会再为你做一次吗？当然。无数个当然。我还记得第一次见你，我就知道你是对的人。不管发生过什么，即使有两场战争，我们现在还能站在这里。Isak Valtersen，我爱你。我保证我爱你直到生命的最后一刻。在这个世界上，和其他每一个平行宇宙中。”

 

Isak的眼睛如此明亮，Even觉得心里胀鼓鼓的。

 

“Even。我们都犯了很多错。它们把我们拆散，又让我们坚强。过去的十五年里我们学到了很多，其中最重要的就是，爱情如战场。有时候我们战败了，但是，一次战役的失败不代表我们输了整场战争。而到了最后，这才是最重要的。我们做到了。我们赢了。我们会继续为彼此而战，每分每秒，在往后余生和任何一个平行宇宙里。Even Valtersen，我爱你，一如既往，而且始终不渝。”

 

牧师开始发言，Even没有认真听，他注视着他未来的丈夫。但他听到了“亲吻”这个词，Isak倾身，Even吻了上去。即使是现在，这么多年过去了，亲吻Isak时他仍感到一阵电流经过脊柱，心脏怦怦直跳。就像他十九岁时第一次亲吻他那样。

 

吻毕，Even攥着Isak 手，他们走下通道。

 

他们走的时候，Even刚刚明白一件事。

 

 

一切从现在开始都会好起来。如果说过去这几年证明了一件事，那就是：他们总会回到彼此身边，即使末日将要来临。

 

 

-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -本章标题来自歌曲《7 Years》By Lukas Graham
> 
> -本章对应歌曲《Work Song》By Hozier.  
> 这首歌是这篇小说的灵感来源。


End file.
